Unlocked Love
by MissAnnBlack
Summary: Most people only get a chance at true love once, but for Sam and Missy true love finds its way to them twice. Hot or cold? Love or foe? Who will they choose to turn the key to their heart?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N I don't own anything. Unfortunately all recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **_

**_This is a collaboration between myself and Mistress McCarty aka Sam. She's an awesome author. Go check her out! You can find both of us here and at Cullen Fiction Addiction! _**

Chapter written by: MissAnnBlack

"Hey, Sam," I said sitting down in the booth with her. We were at our favorite, well the only, diner in Forks, Washington. We lived in La Push, the local Reservation, but, lets face it, there is nothing to do there. Every once in a while when Sam or I needed to talk about something serious, we would come here and talk about it over a big chocolate brownie sundae. Don't judge! Chocolate cures whatever is wrong with the female heart.

"So, how are things?" she asked me as I sat down. Our sundaes were already on the table. Thank God for routines.

"Sam, we didn't come here to talk about my life. You know how my life is. We just saw each other in school the other day. What's really up?" I asked starting to eat my sundae. I knew her too well. We had been friends our whole lives. It had always been myself, Sam, Jake, and Paul. We were the kids always getting in trouble on the rez.

About a year ago though, Jake and I had started to date. Not long after that Paul and Sam started to date, too. At first it had felt weird being with a guy I had for so long thought of as a brother, but then it just felt right. It felt like that's how life was supposed to be. It hadn't taken us long at all to go from best friends to couples. Everything had just felt so right. It was hard to explain.

That is, until two weeks ago. Two weeks ago, was the last time we had spoken to either of the guys. I don't really know why. That's what hurt so much. One day we were in love and the next the guys completely ignored us. Neither Sam nor I knew what was going on.

"Have you talked to Jake or Paul lately?" she asked me with tears forming in her eyes.

What was left of my heart and appetite completely shattered at the sullen look on her face. "No," I whispered looking at the table, pushing my sundae away from me. "No, I haven't. Have you?"

She shook her head. "Nah. What could we have done to hurt them both to the point that they won't even look at us? What could have happened? Do you think they're cheating on us?" Tears started to silently pour down her face.

"I don't know, Sam. I really don't. All I know right now is that I want my Jake back. The one that would hold me. The one that loved me. I want the one that used to wreck havoc with all of us. I miss Paul, too. I miss my brother in crime. I miss the guy would listen to me bitch. Now neither one of them wants to listen to us. Neither one of them wants to do anything with us. Let alone have anything to do with us. I mean they won't look at us; they won't talk to us."

We sat there for a few hours just talking and crying together. That's what I loved about Sam. She was a sister to me. She meant the world to me. This whole situation hurt so much more because I knew my sister was in pain but I knew there was nothing I could do to help. What was I supposed to do to help her when I was in so much pain myself.

Jake had been like my other half. Even when we were all just friends, Jake and I were so much closer to each other. He knew me so well, that he could take one look at me and see what kind of mood I was in. I missed that. Not that Sam didn't know me well, but it was different with Jake. It was like we were two halves of the same body.

Just as we were getting up to leave, we looked over to the other side of the diner and saw a surprise. There sitting at a table by themselves were the objects of our love and of our hate; Jake and Paul. There was a few major differences from the last time I had seen them. They had cut their hair and why weren't they wearing shirts? It was like fifty degrees outside and these guys were wearing shorts and no shirt. What the fuck?

"What are they doing here, I wonder," I thought out loud.

Sam heard me. "I don't know. Let's go see if they'll talk to us."

We walked over and as soon as we got within a few feet of their table, we saw them both stiffen. What the fuck? We didn't let it discourage us, though, and kept going. Once we were at the table, we just stared at them for a moment, waiting to see what they would do. They kept their eyes locked on the table like it was the most interesting thing they had ever seen.

"What's up, guys? Sam asked, acting like nothing was going on. They didn't say anything and continued to eat their food and stare at the table. Sam, being Sam, didn't let a little cold shoulder bother her. "Well, Missy and I were just here talking about y'all. We were wondering where ya'll have been."

I decided to put my thoughts in. "Yeah, where have y'all been? I mean, we're supposed to be together, in love, and all, and yet we never see y'all, never talk anymore. We call you guys and no one ever answers. Why did you guys cut your hair? And you got tattoos? Do you guys care about us at all? Oh, wait! Sam, I forgot." I faked shock with my eyes wide and hand over my mouth, looking at her. "They don't care about us anymore. They're the jerks that just made us think for years that they cared about us and then dropped us like we're no better than roaches they squash with their feet."

"Oh, I know. I just thought that I would let them know we didn't care about them either. Paul, you can pick up your things from my house any time you like. I don't want your shit."

All of a sudden the guys got up, threw money down on the table and practically run from the restaurant like there was a fire on their heels. Sam and I just laughed and walked out to our cars and after a quick hug goodbye, went our separate ways.

When I got home I went straight up to my room. Unfortunately, that meant I could see Jake's house. See, I live right next door to Jake Black, my, I guess, ex-boyfriend. Our bedrooms actually faced each other; both on the second floors, right across from each other. When we were little kids, we had begged our fathers to hang rope between our windows so we could pass notes back and forth. The rope even had little bells on it to let us know that we had a note waiting for us.

I sat at my desk writing and thinking about what all Jake and I had been through together. I thought about the day our dads had hung that rope. Billy, Jake's dad, hadn't been paralyzed at the time. To watch him climb that latter had been hilarious. Billy wasn't much for heights but he swore that what we wanted, we were going to have. So he climbed the latter and held on for dear life. I still remember him chanting, "It's for the kids. It's for the kids," over and over again.

I thought about our first day of school. He and I hadn't been in the same class. I had cried the whole day. I missed being with my Jakey. Nothing the teacher did would do made me stop crying. They finally called my dad and he came to the school. That wasn't who I wanted to see though and so I kept crying, telling Dad that "I want Jakey. They took my Jakey. Daddy, make them give Jakey back."

I remembered the first time we showed our true feelings for each other a year ago. I had been pining for him for a few years when we finally got together. We had just gotten home from school. The four of us had walked to my house to study for a Biology exam we would be having in a few days. Jake had been tickling me the whole way home. As soon as we got in my yard Jake made a decision. Knowing that I hated it, he pulled my bra strap back and let it snap back into place.

I started chasing him around the yard. After a few minutes he was somehow behind me chasing me. I don't know how he did it but he was the chaser now. When he was a few feet from me, I tripped and fell. He fell on top of me. We laid there for a moment looking into each others eyes. I had always thought he had the most beautiful brown eyes.

I watched as he slowly lowered his head and his lips were on top of mine. It was like fireworks going off. This was what I had been waiting for. This was the most beautiful moment of my life. That is until exactly a year later.

It was our year anniversary. Jake had taken me to the most beautiful restaurant in Port Angles, a near by town. It had been wonderful. When we were done eating Jake took us back home to his house. His parents were at a Tribal Council meeting and wouldn't be back for a few hours yet. As we walked into the house Jake told me how beautiful I looked. He took my hand and led me up to his bedroom. I was so nervous. I had been in his room before, many times, but never for the purpose I felt he had in mind.

He was so gentle with me that night. The way he touched me with feather light touches still made my panties melt. The way his eyes filled with lust at the sight of my naked body. The way he kissed every inch of my body. The way he licked and blew hot air on my center. The way he used his fingers in side me.

My eyes overflowed with tears at the memory. How could he be so gentle and sweet and loving a month ago and so hateful now? So much had changed in my life in that short time period.

I read over what I had written to my Jake while the memories had filled me.

_Jake,_

_I don't know what happened between us, but I'm sorry for it. I hate that you feel you can't look at me or speak to me anymore. We were so in love a month ago. What happened? Jake, please tell me. _

_As I sit here and write this, I think of all the times we've shared together. I think about how I cried all through that first day of school all the way to last month. I miss you. I miss my best friend. I miss my boyfriend, the love that we shared. I miss being able to tell you anything. _

_Please, Jake, tell me what happened between us. Please. Please let me back in._

_I still love you, no matter what._

_Missy_

As the tears continued to flow like Niagara Falls, I stood and walked over to my window where the rope hung. I grabbed it and affixed the note to it. I sent it on its way to Jake's side and when it got there, I cried more when I heard those bells ring.

I went over to my bed and sat on the floor next to it with my back leaning against it. From here I could still see into Jake's room. I sat there watching, waiting for him to read my note. What I saw shocked me. I saw Jake walk in and my heart stopped. He wasn't alone, though. His dad, my dad, and Sam Uley walked in behind him. Uley is the person who shocked me. Jake had told me the night I gave myself to him that he would never go near that guy. Everyone on the rez, except for the elders, believed that Sam Uley and his friends were just a gang. A gang that used drugs and liked to intimidate people. Everything Jake, Paul, Sam, and I were against. Now Jake was hanging out with him? What the fuck was going on?

I grabbed my cell phone out of my jeans pocket and dialed a very familiar number. Sam answered. "Sam, you will not believe what I am looking at!" I rushed to tell her.

"What?" her voice was thick with tears.

"OK so I'm sitting here watching Jake's window and then guess who walks in!"

"Jake?"

"Well yeah him, but both our dads and SAM ULEY!"

The line was silent for a moment. "What the fuck?"

"Exactly what I said. What the fuck is Samuel Uley doing at Jake's house? He swore he would never get involved with that gang. What is he doing? Oh my God!" My tears continued to flow down my cheeks.

I sat there for a minute longer watching as they sat in Jake's room talking. Then Jake looked toward his window. He must have noticed the note there because his face became sullen and downcast. He slowly got up and retrieved the note. He sat on his bed and read it. I thought I saw him sniffle but I couldn't have been right. He's the one that caused this. Why would he be crying?

He got up and went to his desk. After a few moments he walked back to his window and sent a piece of paper my way. I eagerly yet hesitantly got up and got the paper. I laid on my bed on my stomach and read.

_Leave it and me alone, Melissa. _

I broke down even more if that were possible. Why was he doing this? How was I going to make it through?


	2. Living without your heart

_**A/N: We own nothing! Though we wish we did! Please remember I am co-writing this with Mistress McCarty aka Sam! She's awesome. Go check her out. She on my fav authors list. **_

**_This chapter is written by Mistress McCarty AKA Sam!_**

The whole way home all I could think about was Paul, Paul told me I was his forever, his one true love, his soul mate. He said that I was made especially for him, as he was for me. We had plans to get married right after high school and go to college together. We even had our kids names picked out. Of course, he wouldn't admit that to Jacob or anyone other than me, for that matter. He wanted a big family. He wanted to have his own football team of little boys and I was more than willing to give it to him. I would be more than willing to give him my life. That's why I don't understand why he is so cold towards me after all we have been though together. It was always me and him against the world, neither one of us had good homes. His was very quiet, especially after his mother died. His dad shut down emotionally, and was never there for Paul. I mean it was like he had his own place, because if his dad wasn't at work, he was in his room with the door shut. Since Paul was the only child, the house got pretty lonely. We would spend hours on the phone talking about having a big family, having a great future together. We always ended up talking about how great our life will be after high school, and what it would be like when we got to get our own place. It was crushing to know all that changed in a matter of a day.

I wasn't so lucky with having a quiet house. My house was loud, my mom was a sloppy alcoholic and my dad took it all out on me. I mean he would never hit me but sometimes after the shit he said to me, I wish he was hitting me instead. I was somewhat O.C.D because I hate how messy the house gets. My room and bathroom were the only two clean places in the house.

I pulled up to my house angrily swiping my tears away before sneaking off up to my room hoping not to be stopped by my mom, who no matter what time of the day it is she was slurring her words stumbling around. I shut the door behind me locking it, I stared at the door handle remembering how Paul had got the lock for me because he was afraid my dad would actually hit me. When I finally looked away my eyes fell directly on the box I set aside with all of Paul's things.

I picked up his black jacket and hugged it flopping down on my bed as his faint scent floated around me I remembered the day I had finally let Paul in to my life, after knowing him for the majority of it. The truth was I was obsessed with that boy. From day one, all I ever wanted to do was lick him and call him mine but he was so fixated on sleeping around with as many girls as he could, I had to distance myself from him. Mel was the only one who knew how I really felt about him. She thought it was the weirdest, funniest shit ever. She used to tell me all the time to just go for it with him, that I might be surprised, but I didn't want to risk it. Plus fucking with him was way to fun. I really got under his skin sometimes.

I'm telling you he had been a flirt since the day he was born, But that's just Paul. It's who he is, or was. He changed for me, or I thought he did. I mean, from day one all Paul and I did was bicker, and fight. We were both stubborn little kids and even more stubborn ass teens. To be honest. We were only around each other because Mel and Jake insisted on it. It was hard for me to open up to people. I mean, it took me a long time to tell Mel how my family really was after hiding it for years and years. I wasn't about to give him more fuel to fuck with me. He had given me his jacket, because it was raining out and I was in jeans and a tank top sitting on the bleachers at school.

_Flash back_

"_You're worthless! You will never become anything! How are you even my daughter? Fuck, maybe you're not. You do have colored eyes, and I sure the fuck don't." I sat in the rain using it to mask my tears, as my dad's words echoed in my head._ "_You're a two cent whore. Go make some real money. Fuck a man, not the boys at your school." How he even thought I was anything like that, was beyond me. I might not have been a virgin, but I didn't sleep around. I thought I was in love when I slept with him. I didn't know that was all he wanted. _

"_Sammie, what the fuck are you doing? Damn you're a crazy ass girl!" I looked over from the bleachers to see Paul walking up the stairs with a beanie and a black hoodie on. _

"_Go away slut, let me think in peace," I said looking away trying to regain my facial features, hoping the rain was doing its job, not that he mattered or cared. _

"_There you go again with all that shit. Don't you ever shut up and play nice?" Paul said, still making his way over to me. I rolled my eyes looking over at him to glare. _

"_Yeah I am. Just not to you. You bug the fuck out of me. What are you doing here anyway?" I asked knowing football practice was canceled for the day. Which is why I was sitting in the bleachers. I wouldn't be bothered. Leave it up to Mr. Call to ruin it for me._

"_Me and the guys decided to work out since practice was cancelled. The question is why do you have a death wish? It's fucking freezing out here!" Paul said standing in front of me now. I looked up and noticed his jacket was unzipped and he wasn't wearing a shirt. I bit my lip in attempt to stop myself from licking him. Why did he have to be so damn sexy? _

"_I need to think."_

"_Yeah well your going to get sick out here like this. What's the matter? Why are you crying?" My eyes shot up to look at him in shock. How the fuck could he tell I was crying? Why would he even care? "Sammie, come on. When will you consider me a friend? We have known each other since like pre-school and you still act like we just meet. I get it. I'll never have you. Fine. My loss, but for the record it's been three months since I have had sex. Seriously, my right hand has become my best friend and hot love interest." I looked up at him furrowing my eye brows. _

"_Ok. First off, eww. Second, I don't know why I can't be nice to you. You just bug me. You're a man whore who breaks hearts without a second thought. People like you make me sick," I said only half serious. I mean, honestly, I was a bitch to him, because I didn't want my heartbroken, and I know if I were nice to him, I would fall for him. He would promise me the world. I would sleep with him then, Bam! He would leave me. Been there done that. I think I'll pass. Paul started to laugh, taking a seat next to me. Really, just what did he think he was doing? If this was another lame attempt to hook up with me I swear I'll just rip his balls of and go golfing with them._

"_Come on, Sammie, you and I aren't so different. Why won't you just let me in a little bit? I bet I can help. Who ever hurt you, I'll fuck there shit up!" He said nudging me with his shoulder before pulling his sweater off and wrapping it around my shoulders. "Spill it, you can trust me. Seriously."_

"_Why do you care?" I asked wondering why he was being nice all of a sudden. His tone was calm and sincere. He wasn't trying to grope on me like usual. _

"_I have always cared. You just never shut up long enough to see it. I talk shit because honestly I wont sit there looking dumb while being raged on by a girl. I mean your hot as fuck and all, but I gotta keep my balls in place." He chuckled again looking out at the dark empty football field. I sighed not wanting to believe him, but I did. _

_Jacob always gave me shit about Paul. He said from the day Paul had meet me, he was always talking about me ,but since I would give him shit all the time he was an ass. Jacob said it was the man in him. I would laugh, but mostly because my reasons for me being a bitch to him was because he was a dick to me._

_I mean come on, while Jacob and Melissa were passing window notes, Paul and I were pushing each other down, calling each other names and T.P-ing each other's houses. We were asses to each other on a daily bases. It pissed Jacob and Mel the fuck off, but that was part of the fun. While Jacob and Mel would be sitting at the park just talking hanging out being friends at the time, Paul was catching bugs and tossing them at me, poking my with sticks, asking me when my boobs were going to come in and when they did if he could see them. God he was so annoying back then. _

"_Come on, I know what will make you feel better." Paul said grabbing my hand, but I pulled away kicking him with my right foot. "OWWWW!" Paul yelled rubbing his shine. _

"_Don't fucking touch me like that. I'm not going to fuck your ass. I doubt it would even make me feel anything at all, pencil dick" I snapped turning my back on him. _

"_God your such a self centered bitch. I don't want to fuck you, well I mean if you offered- no, no I don't want to fuck, just let me show you what I do when I'm upset or stressed. And I'll have you know my nickname from a few girls is Big boy so choke on that!" Paul pleaded yet snapped at me. I let out a loud sigh, zipping up the jacket, throwing the hood on._

"_So you're going to let me beat the shit out of you. That will make me feel so fucking good and I would never offer my goods to you so dream on, and I got the name pencil dick from a former fuck buddy of yours." I said standing up to follow him. _

"_I wouldn't want to be tainted with bitchness. So, I think you'd be the first pussy I'd pass on, and no you won't be kicking my ass. You could try though. I guarantee you wouldn't get far. Hey, so what? You ask about me huh? Checking up on me huh, huh!" Paul said walking in front of me laughing at his own joke with a cocky tone. _

"_Nope she knows I'm sadly associated with you. She just said 'Hey, how is pencil dick doing?' She said that was what she called you. Oh wait, you want me to feel good like you do when your stressed? I don't have a dick so I can't jerk off." I giggled as he turned around glaring at me, but I saw a hint of a smile at the corners of his mouth. _

"_Could have fooled me." He mumbled as we walked on the football field. _

"_WHAT!" I gasped getting offended._

"_I'm just saying you could cool it on the tough girl act. I don't think you look like a guy, neither does the rest of the male student body. You're just extreme. It's not a bad thing that you have balls, makes me not worry about you as much cause I know you can handle yourself for the most part." He said stopping in the middle of the football field to fully face me. _

"_Whatever, Paul, stop acting like you care." I mumbled looking around the pitch darkness, as thunder crashed above us making me jump. Paul chuckled looking over at me with a raised eyebrow. I rolled my eyes getting impatient with him. _

"_Ok so scream as loud as you can, just let out all the ugly." He smirked at me like it was that easy, greatest Idea. "Go ahead, scream, just let it out." I looked at Paul with a straight face. How was screaming going to fix anything? I thought looking at him. I shook my head and started to walk away. Paul grabbed my wrist pulling me back and surprisingly into a hug. He wrapped his arms around me holding me desperately close to him. I fought him for a minute, but he was way to strong. I don't know why but I cracked. I just couldn't do it anymore. I broke down and I cried. I cried harder then I have in a long time. I didn't hold back the tears. I let them all out. I finally wrapped my arms around him holding on to him, wishing I could just stop myself and get it together, but I couldn't. What was weird about the whole thing was, I felt at ease. I was comfortable. I felt safe in his arms, something I never thought Paul would have offered to me. _

"_He hates me, Paul. I don't know why but he hates me. My own father hates me. My mom doesn't even know I exist. She doesn't even know who I am most of the time. Paul, I just want him to love me. I want to be loved. I want a family that cares! I hate feeling like scum. I hate it. I just hate it. I hate being alone." I cried on his shoulder as we stood there in the rain drenching wet just holding on to each other. I don't know how long we stood like that, but when I pulled back I saw something in Paul's eyes. They were pained. Distant. He looked at me with understanding. That's when I saw the single tear leak out of his eye. I didn't know what to think about it. I was stunned._

"_You're never alone, because as much as you hate me, Samantha, I love you!" He said taking my hand into his. "Fuck him. Fuck them. I got you. I got so much love for your stubborn ass that you don't need them. You got me, no you got us. Mel and Jake, we are your family. We love your crazy self." I couldn't help but to laugh, looking down at the ground. He just admitted he loved me. Paul never says I love you. He refuses to say it. Even as simple as I love dogs, he wont say. He always said "Love" was not in his vocabulary._

"_Paul." I whispered not fully sure what I was about to say to him. _

"_Yeah." He whispered back. I looked up to find his eyes fixed on me with a hint of worry in them. _

"_Can I ask you a question?" I asked slowly thinking while I spoke. Paul nodded almost afraid to say yes. "Why has it been three months?" I asked feeling my cheeks heat up, but being cooled by the pouring rain. Paul smiled at me taking a step closer to me._

"_Because I have no desire for any other girl then the one standing in front of me. I was just having a hard time chipping her wall way," he answered, taking his hand and cupping my cheek gently, caressing it with his thumb. "It's always been you. I have just always been blind until recently," he answered looking deep into my eyes. I froze staring in his eyes, wondering if I trust my heart or my mind. Before I could answer myself, his lips pushed against mine, sending a spark from my lips that traveled to the pit of my stomach, exploding inside, making my knees get weak and wobble from under me. Paul held me up securely holding on to me as we shared our first kiss in the rain on the football field. _

_Flash Back End _

Ever since then we have been together. Mel was shocked as hell the next day when we walked up holding hands. I was giggling because Paul was whispering in my ear. The look on her face was priceless. Jacob was more like it's about fucking time when he saw us that day. I snapped out of my daze hearing my phone going off. The caller Id said it was Mel. I knew she was having a hard time dealing with everything. Her and Jacob have always loved each other. They were madly in love. I just don't understand any of this. The day before they disappeared, Paul was telling me how lucky he was to have me, and now he won't even respect me enough to look me in the eye.

" Hey." I said in the phone still hugging Paul's sweater.

"Sam, you will not believe what I am looking at!" Mel rushed her words out so fast I almost didn't catch them.

"What?" I asked still crying and not really interested, I just wanted to lay in bed and think of Paul.

"OK so I'm sitting here watching Jake's window, and then guess who walks in!"

"Jake?" I said unamused and a little annoyed. At least she can spy on Jacob. I had no idea what Paul was doing, or who he was doing it with. My stomach started to turn at the thought of him with another woman.

"Well yeah him, but both our dads and SAM ULEY!" Did I just hear her right? Sam Uley? The town bad ass, trouble maker form hell?

"What the fuck?" I shot straight up in my bed and shook.

"Exactly what I said. What the fuck is Samuel Uley doing at Jake's house? He swore he would never get involved with that gang. What is he doing? Oh my God!" Mel started to brake down and cry, while I sat there staring at the box of Paul's things now. I was officially pissed the fuck off. I hung up with Mel and decided enough was enough. I got up washed my face and re-did my hair and make-up. I put on my black front-Zip corset top only because I knew how it drove Paul crazy when I wore it. I wiggled into some skin tight light blue ripped skinny jeans and my black Steve madden Cammy pumps. He was officially going to pay. I won't let him make me feel like a fucking dumb ass; not after all he promised me. I grabbed his box and headed to his house.

When I pulled up I was thankful to see His car there, I smiled wickedly at myself gliding on some lip gloss before getting out the car. I walked up to the door setting the box down next to me before ringing the door Bell. Paul immediately opened the door like he was expecting someone, when he saw me his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open before he quickly dropped them to the floor.

"You're a fucking pussy Paul, You don't even have Balls to look me in the eye."

"What the Hell are you doing here ba-Samantha" He said looking at the box next to me. I kicked the box making him jump.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE? PAUL WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" I yelled out fighting the tears. Paul looked passed me then back at the box.

"I don't want that shit, Go home Sam, I don't want you here." His tone was dual with no emotion behind it. I can't believe I did it but I stomped my foot.

" What did I do? Paul, Just tell me and I'll leave you alone." I tried to barging with him, Paul's eyes looked from my feet to my head missing my eyes. He sighed rubbing his eyes.

"I don't love you anymore, Samantha." His tone cracked just a little as I saw him grip the door handle. " I never have!" He said throw greeted teeth, His whole body began to shack.

"Young Lady what are you doing here?" Jacobs dad Billy said from behind me. I turned around to see Uley walk past my pushing Paul into the house.

"PAUL YOU FUCKING COWARD!" I screamed seeing Mel's dad walk in after Uley. Followed by Jake helping his dad in the house, They all moved past me like I didn't exists.

"A GANG PAUL? JAKE? REALLY A FUCKING GANG!" I screamed throw my tears as the front door slammed shut. I grabbed my box empted it on the damp green lawn. Ran to my car to grab my a match and set all the cards, all the pictures, teddy bears, dried out flowers, The shirt I slept in, all our memories on fire. I stood by my car watching it burn until Uley ran out turning the hose on.

"Are you fucking crazy?" He growled at me putting the fire out.

"Are you a fucking queer, must be if you got Jake and Paul sucking your dick. You fucking piece of shit."

"You don't know what your talking about, GO HOME!" He really thought he could talk to me like that, he really thought I would just go home. Ha he didn't know me.

"Fuck you Prick." I said walking toward him. "What did you do to them? Why wont they even look at us? You know what it doesn't matter, you tell Paul I said I fucking hate him, that he can be replaced in no time, You tell him he is a big ass pussy and I hope who ever she is she gives him some disease and his dick falls off" I snapped getting in my car are speeding off down the road bailing my eyes out, something I was getting used to doing now a days. I pulled over baling pulling out my phone.

"Hey Sam what's up?" Mel asked like I has woken her up.

"Mel." I sobbed in to the phone unable to speak.

"What wrong?" She asked sounding more alarmed now. I cried trying to calm myself down, I was choking on my tears. "SAM! Talk to me what happened?" Mel was now paniced.

"Paul. He, He said, Paul Said,… HE never loved me Mel." I cried out not knowing what to do, The line went silent while she just listened to me cry. What the hell were we going to do without our hearts?


	3. Let's Play a Game

**A/N: Chapter written by: MissAnnBlack**

I cried myself to sleep on the floor after getting off the phone with Sam. I couldn't believe that Jake was in that fucking gang. How could he? I mean, the Jake that I grew up with; the Jake that I knew and loved would never, in a million years, do something like that. I have no clue what was going on, but I knew something was.

I was awoken by my cell phone ringing in my ear. I knew it was Sam because of the song that was playing. It was "Umbrella" by Rhianna. That song had become our song. We had seen each other through so many storms; her dad being verbally abusive, her mom being an alcoholic, her and Paul fighting, me and Jake fighting, her and Paul and me and Jake getting together, mine and Jake's first time, and now this.

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_T__ook an oath I'ma stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

I got up off the floor and answered my phone. "Hey, Sam. What's up?" I asked her.

"Mel," she sobbed into the phone. Uh-oh! What had happened? Please, God, tell me her jackass father wasn't yelling at her again. That was the last thing she needed right now. I swear if that asshole said one fucking thing to her, I was going to kick his ass. I didn't care how much bigger than me he was. I would fuck that asshole's world up.

When she didn't say anything else I started to get really worried. What if that ass had actually finally gotten the balls to hit her? I didn't know what I would do then. He's never once had the balls to hit her, to lay a hand on her, but what if he finally had? "What's wrong?" I asked her. As I waited for her response, I was getting my things ready to go pick her up. I was going to get her out of that house, if it was the last thing I did. When she still didn't answer, I started to freak out. "SAM! Talk to me. What happened?" I practically screamed into the phone. My heart was beginning to beat so hard from fear for my best friend, that I feared it would pop out of my chest.

"Paul. He, He said, Paul said,… He never loved me Mel," she sobbed. What? Paul? What the fuck had he done? Why would he say that to her? Why was he pushing her away like this? I just didn't understand. It made absolutely no sense to me.

As I drove to her house, I just listened to her crying. It broke my heart to hear. When I got there I saw her car. At least she made it home alright. I quickly went in the house and ran up to her room. I could hear her sobs through the door. I ran in the room and found her curled up on her bed.

I sat down next to her and cuddled her into my arms. "Shhhh. It's going to be alright," I told her running my fingers through her hair to calm her. "It's going to be alright, hun. You'll see. He's going to get his. I promise you that." I started quietly humming "Umbrella" to her.

Soon she began to calm down a little. "Can you tell me what happened?"

She took a deep breath to calm herself. "I drove over to Paul's place after you called me, to take him his things. I get there and he answers the door." She paused for another deep, calming breath. "He couldn't look me in the eyes again. Like they did at the diner. He asked me what I was doing there. I went off on his ass. I asked him what he was doing to me and he wouldn't answer me. He told me that he didn't want his shit back and told me to leave. He told me that he didn't want me there." She sniffled again. I got up to get her a tissue. I handed it to her and took my seat back on her bed. "I asked him to tell me what I did wrong. He proceeded to tell me he didn't want me." I had to give her credit. She didn't start bawling again. All she did was let a few tears escape.

"That's when they started to show up. First Billy, then Jake, Sam and your dad. I started yelling at him again. I couldn't believe that he really was in that gang. I wanted to believe that it had been some horrible dream; that it wasn't true. Missy, my Paul would never do that. Anyway, they slammed the door in my face. That only pissed me off more. So, I torched his shit in his front lawn." A smile actually graced her face for the first time in weeks. It made me smile. I couldn't believe that she had torched his stuff. I was so proud of my Sam.

She started silently crying again. I guess she was thinking about what Paul had said to her. As I began to think about it, I got pissed. I mean irate. No one talked to my sister that way and got away with it. I just needed my partner in crime back to help me out. I knew just how to get her back.

I pushed her head and made her look at me. "Sam, this is ridiculous. Look at us. We're sitting here crying over a few dicks. This isn't us. We're the tough girls. We don't sit in our rooms and cry over a guy. We move on. Think about it. Today was the first time in weeks that you've smiled. What happened to my bubbly, yet sassy best friend? They broke our hearts and we've let the continue to stomp on them ever since. They shouldn't have that right. It's about time that they start doing the pining, not us. Besides, if we don't suck it up and get over this shit, people are going to start calling us cry babies. Is that what you want, Sam?" The look that came into her eyes let me know that my Sam was coming back to me. "Good. Then I say we get off our sorry asses and start planning for tomorrow at school."

As we planned, I couldn't help but think of the first time I met Sam. We were in the same preschool class. It was her first day. I was sitting at a table, playing with a few Barbies. Sam walked over to me and took both of the Barbies from me. I stood up and looked her in the eye. I was only three years old, but I knew I saw something in her eyes. There was something there. I didn't know what it was at the time, but later on I realized it was hurt, sorrow, and a touch of longing.

"I was playing with those," I told her as nicely as I could. How nice could a three year old be when someone just snatched her Barbies?

"Well, now I'm playing with them," she said to me.

We stared each other down for a minute. I tried to grab them back from her but she pushed me. "What's your name" I asked her as I picked myself back up off the floor. She hadn't really hurt me. Jake had pushed me down a lot harder than that before.

"None of your business," she said back to me with an attitude I had only ever heard come from myself.

"Come on. You steal my Barbies, the least you can do is tell me your name."

"It's Sam."

"Hi, Sam. I'm Missy. Can we play together with the Barbies?" I asked her. I loved those Barbies. They were the only things at the preschool that I liked. I really didn't want to play trucks with Jake and Paul.

We played Barbies the whole day together. From that day on we had been the best of friends. We were like sisters. We had our fights but never anything that ever actually tore us apart.

The next day when they arrived at the gloomy prison they called school, my nerves started to clench in anticipation. I had picked Sam up and we sat in the parking lot gathering our nerves to go through with the plan.

I was wearing a flowered, strapless bustier top, with low rise skinny jeans. I had ankle boots with a buckle on the side, a purple watch, a silver cuff, and I had a turn lock leather bag.

Sam was wearing a purple leopard print bustier top and stretch denim American flag jeans. She had black ankle boots one and a hinge cuff on. Her bag was a gorgeous black Chanel bag. Our hair hung flowing down our backs. We looked so sexy, I knew we would make the guys jealous as hell.

We got ourselves out of the car and walked with confidence for the first time in weeks up to the school's front doors. As we walked to our lockers, we could hear some people talking.

"I bet they wouldn't put out. I bet that's why Jake and Paul left them. They just got sick of hearing no," we heard one girl say. "Maybe now I can have a chance with Jake."

O HELL NO! She was not talking about my Jake. I did have sex with Jake. I knew that wasn't the reason he left us and he would never, never, ever go for that slut. She was the biggest slut in the school. That's why Jake had never looked her way. He couldn't stand her. He once told me why would he ever want to drive into that wide drive? She was probably so wide that an eighteen wheeler could drive in. He'd never be able to feel anything. He'd never be able to get off.

We walked a bit further. My anger starting to turn my vision red. That's when I heard he next rumor. "I bet they were sleeping around. I bet Jake and Paul found out and dumped their asses."

I had to practically stick my fingers in my ears so that I couldn't hear what people were saying. If I continued to listen I would lose the balls to go through with our plan. And we really needed to go through with it. Not only to get our confidence back but to let people know we were still the same. These guys weren't going to keep us down. We were done having our hearts stomped on.

The morning went by fast. Before I knew it it was lunch time. Time to put our plan into action. Sam and I walked into the cafeteria together and stopped. We looked around for our targets. I saw Jake over in the corner with a huge tray of food in front of him.

I felt Sam next to me tense. I looked at her. Tears were forming in her eyes. I saw Paul walk out of the lunch room after talking to Jake for a moment. Sam followed. I wonder what she was planning to do to him. O well. No time to worry about Sam and Paul. I had to get to work on Jake.

A girl sat next to him at his table. His arm immediately went around her. I didn't know who this girl was but I immediately hated her. I felt my resolve falter. What if he had been cheating on me? What if he really hadn't ever loved me like I did him?

I squared my shoulders and did my best to gather my resolve around me. I walked up to him and his "girl". "So, I see you moved on quite quickly. Unless you were with her before and THAT's why you broke it off." I gave him my best bitchy attitude.

"Miss, just walk away. I don't want to talk to you," he said glaring at the table.

"Hell, no. At the very least, I deserve an explanation, Jacob Black. You won't talk to me. You won't look at me. Jake, we've been friends since birth. What the fuck happened? Did she happen? Is she why you're throwing away not only a great relationship, but a lifetime of friendship?"

"No, she's not. She's just a friend, Missy."

"'Just a friend'? Really? That's the best you can come up with? Well, guess what. I can have just friends too, Jake." I turned around. A crowd had formed around us. How had I not noticed that? I grabbed the cutest guy next to me by the shirt and pulled him to me. Keeping my eyes open so I could still see Jake's reaction, I crushed my mouth to this guy's. I couldn't help but notice he knew how to kiss. If my heart wasn't in a million pieces, I might have given him a chance. A guy who could kiss that good, well I could only guess how good he would be in bed.

As I poured myself into this kiss, I noticed Jake stand up. He was visibly shaking. He stared at us with sheer anger on his face for a few moments, before grabbing the stranger by the collar and pushing him into the wall. Seething, he spoke through his teeth, "You ever touch her again and I will pummel you into dog chow. Do you understand me?" Jake pulled his hand back like he was going to punch the guy in the face.

Just in time, Paul walked up. He pulled Jake off the guy. "Come on, Jake. You don't want to do this," he said as he pulled Jake away from us. "Let's go."

As they walked away, the guy I had kissed started calling out to them. "What? Scared of a little fight? Fucking pussys." He laughed. "I bet that's why you broke it off with Missy and Sam. You're fucking gay! You wanted to be free to be together! How cute! All you ever do anymore is hang on each other. Fucking gay assholes!"

I couldn't help but laugh as well. I turned and started walking away. I heard some cat calls and whistles as I shook my hips as I walked. The rest of the day was uneventful. Before I knew it, Sam and I were in my car sitting outside her house. "So, hey, you never told me what happened when you left the lunch room today," I told her. I was anxious to hear what had happened.

A small smile crossed her face as she turned toward me. "OK, so, I followed Paul from the room and he went to the bathroom. I was not about to go in there. So, I waited down the hall for him to come back out. Right when he did, some guy walks by me. He was hot. I grabbed his arm as he went by and started flirting with him. I saw Paul walk closer to us and his whole body started shaking. It was so weird. He didn't say a word to me though. Still wouldn't look me in the face either."

I couldn't help but laugh. It sounded like our plan to make the guys wish they still had us had worked perfectly. And judging by the cat calls and whistles I got when I left the cafeteria, people knew Sam and I were back.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked around my room letting out a sigh. I have been waiting for this day for years, but especially after Paul and I broke up last year, I just couldn't get out of here soon enough. My bed was stripped, pictures were all taken down, and clothes were already in the back of my car in my suitcases for the long plane ride to our new home. I picked up my last box of things to go in storage, dropping my glass wolf that Missy's dad had given us a few years ago when we had a bon fire, and he told us all the myths of the tribe. "Fuck! I hope I didn't break it," I mumbled as I reached for it under my bed. I pulled it out dragging something along with it. My heart pinched in pain as I looked at my junior prom picture of Paul and I. We looked so happy together. That was the night we made love for the first time. It wasn't the first time we had sex, but it was the first time we slowed down and showed each other how we felt. Oh well, that was a long time ago. As much as I loved him and as much as I missed him, I hated him even more. Last I heard, he turned down three football scholarships to stay home. Probably to stay close to his growing gang. Maybe it was a good thing he ripped my heart out. I would have stayed behind with him if we were together had he asked. I walked down the stairs kicking my door shut behind me with my heel. My mom and dad sat on the couch watching TV. My mom was pouring a shot and my dad was flipping channels. Thank God I'm moving far away from here. I hope I never have to come back. "This is it. I'm leaving." I said watching them from the hallway. I don't know why I even expected for them to show some sort of emotion towards me. "Make sure you got all your crap out. We're renting your room out," my dad said with his eyes fixed on the TV. I let out a sigh hanging my head low walking out of the house. I had to go take these boxes to the storage Missy and I rented, and then go pick Missy up for the airport. She was just as anxious about leaving as I was. When I walked out of the house, I noticed a beat up truck across the street. The closer I got to my car the more I noticed the guy in the driver seat was Paul. He looked at me then looked away. I shook my head putting the box in the back seat, slamming my door shut with our old picture still in my hand. His door started to open, but I didn't let him get out. I walked over to the mail box, and stuffed the picture in it. Then, I looked back at Paul, and flipped him off.

"I'm so excited Sam! We are finally free from La Push. I hear the guys at this university are hotties. Who knows maybe we will meet our real soul mates here." Missy said as we opened the door to our dorm room. I rolled my eyes tossing my stuff to the side. We both looked around at the small dark room. "We're going to need to go shopping." Missy sighed looking around then back at me. I smiled over at her."I don't have a soul mate, Missy. I'm just a flirt. I don't want or need a man. And yeah this place needs some color," I said giving her a quick smile. Missy set her stuff down sighing. "God your so stubborn. I bet you will find the man of your dreams and fall madly in love. I mean look at how hot you are." She giggled pointing at the mirror. It wasn't that I doubted myself in anyway. I just didn't want to deal with the bullshit of a relationship. "Yes, yes I am a stubborn bitch, and Missy, I love you, you know that right?" I said looking back at her giving her a big smile. "OH god. Yes I know, and I love you too, but whatever your planning lets think about it first," she said knowing me all too well. I sat on my bed looking across to her. "Listen, its just, we're away from home. We're single. We're hot. We should have fun. We should be looking at campus as a play ground, you know. Let's play a little cat and mouse." Missy started to laugh, shaking her head at me. "Come on, have you never heard of college experimenting?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows at her. "OK wait, you're not saying you want to A) be a hoe and fuck around, Or B) hook up with girls. Are you?" She asked laughing even harder as my face feel. "God no, I don't know. I just want to have fun. So whatever is fun, I'm doing it!" I said trying to explain to her my plan. Missy smiled flopping back on the bed."I don't want to be a flirt. I think you got that covered for us both Miss. Pimptress," Missy teased sitting up. "Come on, we're going to be late for orientation. Try paying attention and not looking for prey." She laughed walking out the door. I rolled my eyes, following behind her. I would turn her into a flirt sooner or later. She just needed to get over Jacob's lame ass. When we walked into the auditorium, I was surprised at how packed the place was. There were people all over the place. Missy and I looked at each other smiling like we were both thinking the same thing. It was time to party. People were throwing things, laughing, making out, and just having a good time in general. "Come on, I see some seats over here," Missy said taking my hand as we squeezed past people to the middle of the auditorium. I tripped over someone's foot and landed in the lap of someone. I looked up slowly, hoping whoever it was wasn't looking down my shirt. "Sorry, someone's foot was in the way," I said looking up to the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. I gave him a flirty smile, still sitting on his lap. "I take that back. I meant to fall in your lap," I said licking my bottom lip, and wiggling my eyebrows at him, taking in his full hotness. He had liquid golden eyes that seemed so warm and welcoming. His smile had my heart melting like butter and his dimples, god his dimples had me actually soaking my panties a little. His body was rock hard from what I could feel. He dressed with a style I have always found attractive. He wore a black DC shirt with white writing and a dark grey design, A black matching DC hat slightly tilted to the side, and a dark grey hoodie, medium washed blue jeans, and white black and grey DC's. His musky sweet scent swirled around me paralyzing my brain from being able to do anything other than make me stare at him. I got lost looking back up into his eyes. He stared back at me smiling at me, while I tried to remember how to use my legs. He cleared his throat looking over at Missy, then back to me. "You must have fallen straight from heaven to bless me with such a beautiful view," he said taking my hand in his, kissing it gently while looking straight into my eyes setting off mini fireworks. "I'm Emmett Cullen, but you can call me yours," he whispered, while I sat there like an idiot trying to remember my name. "Fuck what was my name?" I thought when I heard I giggle that only Missy could make."Hi, I'm Missy, and this little frozen Pimptress over here is Sam, but you can call her Stunned." I snapped out of my daze jumping off his lap as they laughed, looking over at me. I glared over at Missy, who went to take a seat. I looked back over at Emmett, who's eyes were focused on me giving me a breath taking smile."I'm not stunned, I was just…ugh well walking in these heals gets tiring. I needed a rest." What the fuck did I just say? Shit where did my flirtiness go? I quickly walked away, taking my seat next to Missy. "Real smooth, Sam." Missy giggled patting my leg. I shook my head, feeling my cheeks burn from embarrassment. "I was caught off guard," I mumbled as the dean began to speak. Emmett was probably the hottest guy here and I fucking blew it. Great, there goes my master flirt plan. I'm probably going to be labeled as the school air head now. I glanced over at him and to my surprise he was looking over at me. My heart jumped out my chest as he winked at me then turned his attention back over to the dean. "I got to stay away from him," I mumbled to myself, but Missy caught it. "Why? Is he too hot or something?" She giggled, loving my embarrassment. I looked over at her with a cocked eyebrow not amused."Something like that." I sighed not daring to look over at him again. After the longest hour and a half ever, we were finally dismissed. I finally looked over at Emmett, only to see he was gone. I sighed thinking "Oh well, it's not like I would ever have to see him again. This is a pretty big campus how often would I run into him?" "I'm starving. Let's go eat then unpack," Missy said, once we were outside. I rubbed my hands together feeling the chilled wind whip around me. Why did we pick Alaska again? Oh yeah, to get as far away from our old lives as possible. There would be no chance in running into anyone we knew with an ocean between us.

We took about twenty minutes looking for the lunch room. Once we got there, I had lost my appetite. I honestly was tired, but we had a lot to do. So taking a nap just wasn't an option. I picked at my food while Missy went on about classes, and what we should do our first weekend out here. I was paying attention but was also scanning the lunch room. For what? I don't know. Maybe an easier target then Mr. Sex-On-Legs. I finally gave up; not seeing a cute guy anywhere in sight. Not one that compared to Emmett that is."Sam, You ok?" Missy asked throwing a fry at me."Ugh. Yeah, I'm fine. Just jet lagged, I think." I said picking up my soda taking a quick sip. "Well, pull it together. Mr. Hottness and a cute friend are making their way over here." She blushed looking down at her plate, Missy blushed? I haven't seen that in awhile. A shadow fell over me, while I tried not to look too interested in what was going on. I closed my eyes inhaling his heavenly scent, before I felt his cool breath slip past my neck as he spoke. "Hello, Stunned," he whispered in my ear as he took a seat next to me. I rolled my eyes, looking over at him. I flashed him a quick smile, trying not to look too excited to be seeing him again."Well, if it isn't the best seat in the house," I said looking over at him, hoping I didn't go stupid this time. Emmett flashed a bright smile at me. I took a breath, feeling relived that I didn't completely fuck up again."I told you a couple of angels graced us with their presents," Emmett said keeping his eyes on me, briefly looking at his friend then back to me. "Hi, I'm Melissa. My friends call me Missy," I heard Missy introduce herself to Emmett's friend. "Well, I don't want to be just a friend. So, I think I'll call you 'my darlin'. Most people call me Jasper." I looked over at Emmett's friend, who was totally eye fucking Missy, and what do you know she was eye fucking him back. "I think I'll just call you Jazzy, because I'm jazzed to meet you," she said, trying to flirt back, but having a hard time getting the concept, considering she has never had to flirt before in her life. Jasper took a seat next to her. "Well that's good. I would hate to see what you would call me if you weren't," he cleared his throat "jazzed to meet me." He slightly chuckled as she turned bright red looking away from him."I thought I'd come over and offer you a seat." I looked back over at Emmett, who was patting his lap. "I think I'm fine right here, but I'll take a rain check." I smiled playing with my soda bottle looking him over again. God he was fucking sexy. "So, you're not from around here, are you?" Emmett laughed looked down then back up to me. "Is it that obvious?" I asked, looking around at the large group of bodies that swarmed the lunch room, all in heavy jackets. "Well, a little. I saw you shivering the second you walked out of the auditorium. Most locals don't shiver, because we are used to the cold," he said reaching for my hand. I jolted back feeling how ice cold his hands were. They sent a shiver up my spine. "So, your stalking me now?" I smirked, pulling my hand back from his. Emmett gave me a sly half smile, rubbing his chin. "Stalking no. Admiring yes. I have to admit. Something in your eyes has caught my attention. I'm curious to know more about you," he said leaning back in his chair. "Maybe you guys should come to the club with us this week. You can show me your moves." Missy giggled catching my attention. I looked over at her, pleading with my eyes to have her stop right there. I did not want to go to the club with this god of a man. The way he looked at me, his eyes burned into my soul, he was reading me like a forbidden book and I had to stop it. It was all to familiar. The look he gave me that is. Paul used to look at me like that, but really after having sex not like this. I mean Emmett had just met me and his eyes said compassion, love, faith. "Did someone say club? Hell I'm in, if what did you call her earlier?" Emmett said leaning forward towards Missy chuckling. "Pimptress? Or whatever you called her, comes too," Emmett said sounding excited. I was suddenly feeling sick to my stomach. "I don't do clubs. My name is Samantha and there is nothing about me worth knowing. Excuse me, but I have to go. Missy are you coming?" I said grabbing my things standing up. Missy gave me a confused look, as she handed Jasper her number. All three of them looked at me like I was an alien calling for my space ship. "Wait, what did I say?" Emmett jumped up running after me. I ignored him, walking as fast as I could down the hallway. Emmett ran in front of me. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked, still confused. He cocking his head to the side. "NO! Yes. I'm not sure, but I can't talk to you," I said trying to walk around him. "Well, wait. I mean, weren't you just flirting with me? Do you have a boyfriend or something?" "I was flirting with you, and I don't have a boyfriend. I don't date," I said getting anxious to get away from him. " I don't understand what the problem is. I wasn't asking you to be with me. I was saying going to a club would be fun as a group. I thought we were on the same page," Emmett pleaded with me trying to get me to look at him. "Yeah well I don't have pages. So no, we're not on the same page," I said seeing Missy and Jasper to the side of us. "Look, I don't go out with guys who give off chessy pick up lines. No matter how cute the line is or how hot the guy is, it's just not my style," I said trying to move past him again. "So what is your style? You like the jerks that will promise you the world then stomp on your heart? I'm a good guy. I'm good looking. Why can't we at least be friends?" Emmett snapped clearly offended by me. "That is the problem. Now, please move," I said trying shoving past him. "Em, let her go man," his friend said, while Emmett looked over at me, staring at me with hurt eyes. I felt bad, because he didn't do anything wrong. I wasn't scared of him even though he was three times my size, and had a pissed off confused yet trust worthy look on his face. Emmett stepped to the side, keeping his eyes on me. I walked to our room, not saying anything as Missy asked me repeatedly what was wrong. Once in the room, I tossed my purse aside and flopped on the bed and began to cry. All I could think of was Paul. I haven't thought of him for so long. It hurt. I felt like Paul was sitting on my chest, like when we were kids and he would sit on me making me call him a god. "SAM! WHAT THE HELL? WHAT DID HE SAY TO YOU?" Missy sat on my bed rubbing my back obviously panicked. She was about to go on a damn man hunt for him and he didn't do anything wrong."Nothing, It's just the way he looked at me. Missy, Paul used to have that look. The look that says 'You're everything to me. Emmett and I just met. So how can he look at me like that? I mean, he wants to know me, Missy." I sobbed turning around. Missy eye brows furrowed, not understanding me. "And why is that bad Sam?" she asked, laying next to me, playing with my hair. "Paul, knows me. Do you have any idea how long it took him to know me on that level? I don't have it in me to do all that again, just to end up broken and stepped on. When I looked into Emmett eyes, I wanted to tell him everything about me." I cried wiping my tears away. I think it's safe to say I was lying to myself about being a flirt. Flirts don't break the way I just did." "You don't really have to, Sam. We are starting our lives. We're in a totally new place. These are new boys who don't know us. Have fun with it, just like you said." I sat up looking over at Missy. I hated when she made more sense than me. "It doesn't matter. He would never talk to me again. I think I hurt his feelings," I said feeling like a big ass bitch. "Well yeah, you were a little rude. I mean, you went from totally flirting with him to completely shutting down. But if you change your mind about the club, maybe I can call Jazzy and have him talk to Emmett." "You have Jasper's number?" I asked jumping up and reaching for my cell phone. "Call him. Put it on speaker please," I begged handing her the phone. "I don't know. I don't want him thinking I'm weird too. I kind like him. He is sweet," she said tossing the phone in the air and catching it a few times. "MISSY!" I cried out pushing her shoulder playfully. "PLEASE." We both started to laugh. "Fine I'll call, but you better not back down from it last minute and ruin it for me." She smirked taking out a piece of paper. I shut our door drowning out the noise from the hallway. The phone rang, I bit my bottom lips nervously waiting for an answer."Well Darlin! Now that was fast. I can't say I am not surprised and pleasantly pleased. What do I owe the pleasure of your phone call?" Jasper's tone echoed through the phone. Missy blushed looking over at me. "Hey Jazzy." She looked at me winking at me. God I hope he didn't hate me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fine I'll call, but you better not back down from it last minute and ruin it for me." I took Jasper's number out of my pants pocket, as she closed the door to our room.

I dialed the number he had written down, and put it on speaker. I listened to the phone ringing. My nerves were starting to knot up my stomach. What was I going to say to him? What would I say when he answered? Before I could figure it out, he picked up the phone. "Well Darlin! Now that was fast. I can't say I am not surprised and pleasantly pleased. What do I owe the pleasure of your phone call?" Jasper's tone echoed through the phone. I looked at Sam, blushing. He was most certainly a smooth talker. He knew what was he was doing! "Hey Jazzy." I looked at Sam and winked. Just as I was about to say something else, Emmett's voice boomed through the line.

"Who is it? Is that Missy? Let me talk to her. Jazz, let me talk to her." I took the phone off speaker and held it to my ear. "Missy?" he asked into the phone. I was upset that Jazz had given his friend the phone.

"Yeah, hi Emmett." I really didn't want to talk to him. I wanted to talk to Jazz. I knew that Emmett would want to know about Sam and I wasn't sure if I could answer him. Let alone if I wanted to.

"Hey, what was up with Sam today? Does she like me or not?"

"Emmett, I really can't talk about this. Can I talk to Jazz please?" I was anxious to get off the phone with him.

"Miss, just tell me if I did something wrong."

"No, you didn't. In fact, we were wondering if you guys wanted to go to the club tomorrow night." I figured if I changed the subject, maybe he'd realize I didn't want to talk about it.

It worked. "Sure we'll go tomorrow night then. Tell Sam to wear something sexy as hell to show off those gorgeous legs of hers." We laughed for a moment and then I hung up the phone.

I turned to Sam. "Judging by what he just said I don't think he's upset too much with you. He just told me to tell you to wear something sexy tomorrow night. He wants to see those legs of yours." I smiled a devilish smile in her direction.

"Are you serious?" She looked shocked and happy at the same time. I smiled and nodded at her, and she looked the happiest she had looked in a long time.

The next day we had classes. Unfortunately, I had History 101 with Emmett. I walked out of the class when it was over with two girls, Robin and Jamee, who had sat next to me. We planned to walk across campus to get a cup of coffee. I couldn't wait. I needed that coffee to hopefully wake up a bit. That professor had almost put me to sleep with his monotone voice.

"MISSY!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I turned around to find Emmett running to catch up to me. Too bad he was too fast. He easily caught up to me. I told the girls I would catch up with them some other time.

"What's up, Emmett?" I asked him as the others walked off. If I didn't get some coffee soon, I was going to be a bitch.

"We need to talk. I need to know more about Sam. It's really bothering me that she reacted that way yesterday. I need to know what happened so I don't scare her off like that again. There's something about her that's just drawing me in. Please tell me why she's playing hot and cold with me?" He sounded desperate.

"I can't tell you that. Its not my place, Emmett. I'm sorry." I started to turn away and follow the girls, but he grabbed my arm and turned me back to him.

The look he had on his face, I couldn't describe. It was like he was pained, desperate, and determined all at once. I thought about what Sam said. She said that he looked at her like Paul had. She said that she wanted to tell him everything. Does that mean she trusts him? Should I? If I told him the truth about what happened, I would have to tell him about my past as well. Could I handle that?

"Fine, I'll talk to you, but we're going to the coffee shop. I need fucking caffeine, now!"

When we got our coffee, we sat in a secluded area. He looked at me with expectation in his eyes.

"The thing that you have to understand about Sam is that she is very stubborn. She can be a bitch but most times she the biggest sweet heart you can ever meet. She's very loyal to her friends.

"We met when we were three years old, in preschool. I was already friends with a couple of guys, Jake and Paul. They and I had been friends since birth. Jake and Sam got along just fine, but Paul was a different story. They bickered and fought constantly. Until one day.

"Now you need to understand that there are parts to this that I can not and will not tell you. That she has to tell you on her own. It really isn't my place to tell you that part. The only reason you are hearing what you are from me is because part of it is also my story. Can you understand that?" He nodded his head, so I continued.

"There was one day a couple years back that changed Paul and Sam both. I can't go into the specifics but after that they became inseparable. They fell in love, as did Jake and I. Everything was great. We would go on double dates, have fun together. We thought we would spend our lives with them. That is until a year ago." Tears started to come to my eyes and spill over silently.

"All of a sudden, they stopped talking to us. They stopped even looking at us. We still don't know what happened. They ripped out our hearts and repeatedly stomped on them. We decided one day that we weren't going to let that happen. On the outside we seemed like it didn't matter to us anymore that they were ignoring us. We walked around with our heads held high and acted like they didn't exist. On the inside, though, it was a different story. We were tore apart. We sobbed on the phone to each other. We cried ourselves to sleep. Hell, we came all the way to Alaska to go to college only because it was so far from them." My voice started to leave me because of the tears I was shedding.

"Sam's my sister in every sense of the word, but for blood. We leaned on each other through everything. Every day we were there for each other. We still are. I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore." I jumped up and ran out of the coffee shop with my hand over my mouth. Sobs were starting to wrack my body. I could hardly breath as I ran all the way back to mine and Sam's dorm room.

I sat on my bed for a while trying to calm myself. Once I could breath easy again, I made a decision that I wasn't sure was a good one. I needed to do it though. I grabbed my brand new cell phone out of my pocket. It had been a gift from my parents for graduation. I dialed the all too familiar numbers.

"Hello?" I heard the voice, that I thought would never in my life make me cry, say. He had no clue who it was. He had never been given the number to this new phone.

"Hey, Jake," I croaked out. My voice hurt from crying so much.

"What do you want, Missy? You know I don't want to talk to you," he said with frustration, and attitude in his voice.

"I want my best friend back, Jake. If I can't have a boy friend, love of my life, I'd at least to have my best friend back." The tears that had finally stopped, were starting up again at the tone in his voice.

"You have Sam. That should be enough for you." The venom and coldness in his tone was starting to slice my heart.

"I want you, too, Jake."

"I'm sorry, Miss. You can't have me. You're best friend is gone," he said. Those were the last words he said to me. He just hung up the phone. He had never hung up on me. Not answer, sure. Before we left, before I got the new phone, he had let it go to voicemail plenty of times. But never ever had he hung up on me.

I curled up in the fetal position on my bed and cried my eyes out. How could he be so cold? Did he never feel anything for me at all?

I don't how long I stayed like that but Sam walked in. She saw me on the bed and rushed to my side. "What happened, hun?"

I calmed down enough to explain to her everything that had happened; my talk with Emmett, running back to the room, and my "talk" with Jake. Her face got red as she got irate with Jacob. She quickly calmed herself down. She knew I didn't need for her to get mad. I needed for her to understand my pain. I needed her to comfort me. She knew me so well.

"You know what you need? You need a night out with some hot guys. Come on. Get up. Let's get you all beautified." She smiled at me as she helped me up.

It took a while to make myself look beautiful after the afternoon I had. In the end it worked. I settled on a red tank and a blue jean miniskirt. I wore red platform high heels and a silver coiled cuff bracelet on my wrist. I did my makeup carefully. I may still want Jake back but I was going to make Jasper want me. I vowed that before we left the club to come back to campus, I would have him pining for me.

I looked over at Sam when I was done getting dressed. She looked hot. Emmett was going to have a hard time keeping it in his pants. She was dressed in her black studded cocktail dress. It showed off every curve in her body. She wore black leopard print platform high heels and a crystal constellation cuff on her wrist. She looked gorgeous.

"Sam, are you trying to make him cum in his pants?" I asked her.

An evil look came into her eye as she turned to me. "Maybe."

I texted Jazz as Sam sat down at her computer. "We're ready. Are we meeting you at the club?" I asked him. I turned to Sam. "What are you doing?"

"Updating my Facebook status. What else?" She gave me a look that said "DUH" and turned back to her computer.

"What are you putting?" I walked over and looked over her shoulder.

"'Going out with Missy and the boys. Gonna have a great time. SEX!'" she read to me. I couldn't help but start laughing. Yelling "sex" at each other had become our thing.

I quickly sat at my computer and logged into Facebook, too. I changed my status to 'Going out with Sam and the guys tonight. Kiss my ass, Quiluetes. SEX!' As soon as I clicked 'share', my phone rang letting me know I had a text. I opened it and read out loud so Sam could hear too. "We're gonna meet you there. ;)"

We grabbed our bags. Mine was a ruffled red clutch and Sam's was a black satin clutch with ruffles on the edges. We got in her car and drove to Club Aurora.

We walked in and instantly the booming music hit our ears. Trey Songz was singing about his neighbors knowing his name as I scanned the bodies for the two we were looking for. As the song ended, I spotted them by the bar. I caught Sam's attention and pointed at the guys. We walked over to them swinging her hips.

"Look at what I found, Missy. Two hot guys all alone. What should we do?" She stood very close to Emmett. His eyes couldn't help but roam her body. Lust filled his eyes. He looked like he just wanted to eat her up for dinner.

"You look hot as hell tonight, Sam," he said after he picked his jaw up off the floor.

I lost interest in their conversation after I heard Jazz say, "Darlin', you look absolutely gorgeous tonight." He laid his hand on my waist. I saw lust and longing fill his eyes. Suddenly, for the first time in my life, I completely forgot all about Jake.

"Thank you. You look good too," I said to him. God, Sam seriously needs to teach me how to flirt. This guy was going to laugh at me if I keep this up.

"Do you want a drink or to dance?" Jazz asked right into my ear. I felt his cool breath on my bare skin and I almost lost it. My panties got wet at the thought of his cool breath in other places of my body.

"How about a dance?" I said to him. Better to dance with him, than possibly embarrass myself any more trying to flirt. I was great on the dance floor. He took my hand and pulled me out onto the dance floor. The song "Bed Rock" came over the speakers. I love this song. This was perfect.

He stopped when he got to an empty spot on the dance floor and turned toward me. I started out facing him. My hips going side to side. I rose my arms and ran my fingers through my hair, staring at him the whole time. After a while I turned around and pushed my ass into his groin. He groaned into my ear. As Sam walked up to me with a drink, Jazz whispered into my ear, "Darlin, you keep this up, and I won't be able to keep my hands off you."

I giggled back. What could I say to that? I wanted him. There was no denying that, but could I do that? Could I go there with him? I felt the same way Sam did. I felt like there was a connection there that I couldn't explain. There was something pulling me toward this man; this man I didn't really even know. All I knew was that I wanted to let go. I wanted to be the woman who could just let go and be with him. Why couldn't I?

I downed my drink in one gulp and turned around again, facing Jasper. I strattled his leg as "Oh my Gosh" by Usher came on. I worked my hips into his legs in time with the music. I started to feel his erection against my leg. This boy was blessed.

I felt a tap on my arm. I looked to see Sam standing there. The look in my eye told me exactly what she wanted. "Excuse me, Jazz. Can you get me another drink?" I said and started dancing with Sam, as he walked away. I strattled her leg as I had done with Jasper. I started working my hips into her leg and lowering myself down, still working my hips. I was standing far enough away from her so that I wasn't actually touching her, but when I looked over at the guys, who were at the bar, they loved it. The lust that filled their eyes told me they wished they were dancing with us.

As I started slowly standing back up, she turned around so that her back was to my front. We put our hands on each others hips and started dancing together. My eyes were on Jazz the whole time, showing him that I was thinking of him as I danced with my best friend. As the song ended, Jasper walked up with my drink.

He looked at me as Sam walked over to Emmett. I watched as they started dancing together. "what the fuck was that?" he asked me shocked at what he had seen.

"We were dancing. Why?"

"It looked like you were fucking each other. I'm just wondering where that leaves me."

"No we were just dancing, Jazz. We're like sisters. We're not lesbians if that's what you're asking me. We just like to dance together sometimes."

I downed it as quick as I had the other. Sam walked over to me and said, "Missy, you better make that one your last." I looked at her and knew what she was talking about. The last time I drank like this was right after Jake left me. Thank God, the alcohol had started to work because it didn't hurt to think about like it used to.

We danced for a while longer, and I had snuck a few more drinks. At 1am I looked at Jazz. "Hey, you about ready to go?" I asked him running my hands down the front of his shirt. I wanted him so bad. Nothing else entered my mind.

"Yeah, I'll drive you back to your dorm." We told the others we were leaving. He walked me out to his Jeep and helped me in.

"Let's go back to your's," I said to him.

"No, Missy. I won't take advantage of you." Damn. When I'm ready to give myself to him, he has to be respectable. Damn him.

I went to sleep that night to dreams of Jazz. My hands running all over his body. His big cock inside me, working in and out. Sweat glistening on his gorgeous skin. Lust in his eyes. Him sucking on my nipples. It was a great night.


	6. Chapter 6

"Look at what I found, Missy. Two hot guys all alone. What should we do?" I stood as close to Emmet as I could, hoping I was masking how nervous I was. Emmett's eyes roamed over my body. He cracked a goofy grin, as he licked his bottom lip.

"You look hot as hell tonight, Sam," Emmett finally managed to say, after a few seconds of just looking me over.

"I'm just following orders. It's the least I could do after running out on you," I said, leaning over the bar calling the waiter. My body froze at the touch of his hand on the small of my back. He stood next to me leaning down to my ear.

"It's ok beautiful. I understand. We'll talk about that another time. Tonight is about fun," he whispered in my ear before kissing my neck, giving me goose bumps with his icy lips. I ordered drinks then looked over at Missy attempting to flirt with Jasper. He seemed really into her. I was glad. My best friend needs a good guy in her life; someone to make her blush the way he has been. It was great seeing her smile again. Nether one of us had done much of that since the Jerk offs. When I looked back over, Emmett had sat back down and was smiling over at me.

"What?" I asked feeling my own cheeks burn.

"Nothing, I told you I like to admire you. You hold true beauty in every sense of the way." I didn't know what to say to that. So I pounded my drink thinking fuck it, have fun, and live the college life. I smirked at Emmett setting my glass down moving closer to him, where I pushed open his legs wedging myself between them.

"You don't need to keep throwing pick up lines at me. You had me with just your smile." I smiled at him kissing his cheek, then saw Missy and Jasper dancing. Emmett wrapped a hand around my waist pulling me a little closer to him.

"Is that right? Do I have you?" he asked intently staring into my eyes. I giggled running my finger tips along his jaw line.

"Can you handle me?" I cooed walked away from him, making my way over to Missy, where I cut in between her and Jasper to dance. I smiled over at the boys as Missy and I began to dance on each other. Something we would do to keep the guys back home off of us. We would go out just to have fun, not looking for more Quileute's assholes to fuck with our hearts. I kept my eyes on Emmett as he kept his on me. I wanted to laugh seeing his mouth fall slightly open as Missy made her way down to the floor with her hands running all over me. The look on his face was priceless. Jasper was more shocked then turned on. It was so funny to watch as they both looked at each other with blank stares then back over to us.

After the song, we made our way back over to the bar, where Missy was wasting no time pounding her drinks. I have to admit I was impressed with her willingness to get fucked up. Emmett handed me my drink when I got back over to him. I smiled taking it, then once again sliding between his legs but with my back towards him. I sipped on my Long Island iced tea, moving my hips to the beat of the music. I wasn't really listening to it because I was too busy planning my next move, that was until Emmett leaned forward kissed the back of my neck and pressed himself into me.

"Your too damn sexy for your own good, you know that?" Emmett growled playfully in my ear. I inhaled a deep breath and turned to look at him. I smiled looking him up and down. He seemed too good to be true; like at any second he would disappear into thin air. I smiled at him then looked down at the floor. Emmett lifted my chin with his index finger so I would look at him. "Why do you doubt my intentions?" Emmett asked searching my face for something I didn't think I had in me.

"I don't doubt you, Emmett. I doubt myself." I said looking up at him, Emmett turned his head to the side not understanding me. "I know Missy talked to you, and I know you said you wanted to talk later. So that's what we will do. Come on come dance with me," I said pulling on his arm. Emmett followed behind me keeping his hand on the small of my back guiding me.

We danced most of the night away, teasing each other. Emmett did whatever he could to make me laugh including some dance moves I'd rather not describe to you. By the end of the night, Missy had left with Jasper leaving me to drive Emmett home. Well, he insisted on driving. I know I just met him, but something about him had my full attention. For some reason, I really trusted him. That's why when he turned the opposite way of the dorms I didn't freak out. Instead I took his hand in mine and smiled at him.

"Why are you so cold?" I asked rubbing my hand over his icy smooth hand. Emmett seemed to tense up as he cleared his throat.

"It's Alaska, baby. Why are you so warm?" he tried to joke, sounding a little nervous. I looked at him staring at the road thinking he is a bit strange, but in a sexy way.

"Here we are." Emmett said turning off the car as we sat parked in front of a park. Emmett pulled off his sweater and opened his door. Great, I'm half naked in Alaska, and he wants to walk around at the park. Emmett was at my door before I even got fully out. He held open his jacket, draping it over my shoulders.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked looking back at him. Emmett let out a booming laugh.

"I was born and raised here. Cold is warm to me. The weather right now is perfect for a little summer stroll. Come on trust me." Emmett said giving me the sweetest smile.

"I guess I have a lot to get used to about this place," I said looking around the breath taking view. Everything seemed so much prettier here, than anything I have ever seen. I looked around mesmerized with all the snow. I looked up and saw the beautiful Aurora Borealis. I stood on the icy side walk looking around at the wood play ground, seeing the snow covered mountains and the beautiful blue and greens of the lights in the sky.

"Come on," Emmett said holding his hand out for me to take. I laughed at him shaking my head. "What? Don't you trust me?" He grinned at me with his hand still out.

"You want me to walk in the snow in my heals?" I asked with a raised eyebrow looking down at my feet.

"Right. Wow you sounded like my sister. Ahh, Alice. She said I might need these. I'll be right back," Emmett said, putting pieces together that I didn't know were missing. When he came back, he had some black Lugs. Emmett handed them to me. "Come on. Put them on. They're new, and they look about your size." He snickered to himself like I was missing some joke.

"I don't think your sister will want some random girl wearing her new Lugs," I said handing them back. Emmett gave them back.

"Babe, trust me on this. It's fine. Put them on and let's go have some real fun." He seemed excited to be here, and honestly I wasn't ready to go home and leave him just yet. So I put the Lugs on that luckily had fresh socks stuffed in them.

"So, you're just a big kid huh?" I asked as I walked in front of him inching to get on the swings. Emmett laughed putting an arm around my neck.

"You got a problem with me liking to have fun?" he said smacking his lips on my cheek, then jumping up on the monkey bars. I rolled my eyes watching him show of his muscular arms.

"Not at all, I think it's great you can let loose and just have fun," I said, watching him swing back and forth. I giggled when he hung himself upside down like a bat.

"Well, you never know when your whole life is suddenly laid out for you. So, you have to live it to the fullest." Emmett dropped down in front of me. "One day you might wake up to someone saying this is how it is; you're with this person, you love this person, this is who you are, you could wake up with no choice." The way he spoke had me thinking he knew all that from experience. His eyes seemed distant, far away. He seemed lost.

"Yeah, or you could wake up and have someone tell you you're not good enough anymore. You could wake up from your perfect world to look around and have nothing left; just an empty feeling inside," I said as we made over way over to the swings. Emmett started to slowly push me while I started to think of my parents, Paul, and how I had nothing to go back to in La Push.

"Whoever thinks you're not good enough is a damn fool. I'll prove it to you," Emmett said stopping my swing causing me to look up at him. He smiled at me like he knew more about me then I thought he did.

"Tell me more about yourself Emmett," I said, changing the subject, honestly wanting to know as much about him as possible.

"What do you want to know?" he asked taking a seat next to me.

"I don't know. What are your goals? What do you want to do with your life? Tell me about your childhood? Your siblings, favorite song. I want to know it all," I said shyly looking away from him. Emmett chuckled to himself.

"You want to know all that about me?" he asked sounding surprised.

"Well, yeah. I want to get to know you. Just like you cornered Missy to get to know me." I looked over at him laughing. "I would just rather hear it from you, yourself."

"In my defense, if I would have asked you, would you have told me?"

"Probably not." I looked away being honest.

"Right. Well, I'll tell you everything you want to know. Just promise me you will tell me everything I want to know. If this relationship is going to work we have to be honest with each other." I looked at Emmett like he was crazy. He flashed me a bright knowing smile.

"Relationship?" I asked with a raise eyebrow. Emmett let out a booming laugh, nodding his head.

"Yes, relationship. I know we really just met, but, hey, dating is about getting to know someone, and Alice can see us together. I mean, from what I have told her about you, she says she can picture a girl like you and a guy like me together." Emmett sort of stuttered over his words, looking over at me. I stared blankly over at Emmett, remembering random moments of Paul's and mine relationship. A lot of times, when we would fight he would say certain shit that has stuck with me.

Flash back.

"Fuck you, Paul! I only saw you flirting with her!" I yelled at him, walking away from him; going toward Missy and Jacob waiting for me.

"Fuck me! Sam I didn't do anything. She asked me a fucking question. I answered!" Paul yelled from behind me, grabbing at my wrist. "Why don't you trust me!" He flipped me around to look at him.

"I don't know, maybe because you fucked half the school. I don't even know why I'm with you!" I said pulling away from him. "You fucked her before didn't you?" I asked in a lower tone. Paul looked hurt for a second, before he lashed out at me again.

"A long ass time ago, yeah I fucked her. Sam, I stopped fucking around for you, and we don't even fuck that often," he snapped, announcing it to the whole school. "I should be fucking around, Sam. If you're gonna be assuming that shit, then I should."

"Then go do it, fucking jerk," I yelled holding back the tears. "Go fuck whoever you want, Paul. You don't have to be with me." I started to walk away from him.

"Are you breaking up with me, Sam?" He chased after me. "You do know you will never find anyone made as perfect for you as me. You and I were meant for each other, and you're the one making it hard by accusing me of fucking every damn girl." Paul sounded panicked grabbing my hand. "Baby, I love you. You're my everything. I would never cheat on you. I couldn't do that to you. You mean too much. Stop this shit please," he begged me, trying to pull me into a hug. "Baby, you can trust me. I wasn't flirting with her. You're all I want." I shoved him away from me.

"What? The sex we have isn't good enough for you?" I asked feeling like I should give in to him ,but I didn't want to. What he said still hurt, even if it was out of anger.

"Are you serious? When we have sex, it's fucking amazing, baby. The best I have ever had. I told you that. Fuck! Why don't you trust me?"

"Because I have known you most of my life and I have heard all the times you would laugh saying how you lied to get into some girls pants." I crossed my arms looking at him. Paul sighed, taking a step back, looking at me.

"Love, yeah I did my dirt, but I didn't give a fuck about them. If you weren't so damn mean to me, we would have been together a long time ago. Since the day I met you, I have always thought we should have been together. Even though you made me cry the first day we meet." I held in my laugh at the memory of the day I met Missy and how I was introduced to Paul.

"You were laughing at me," I said in my defense, seeing a smile form on his face.

"Listen, babe, and trust me when I say this, I fucked all those girls and was a man whore because I couldn't have you. I was searching for something in them and when I didn't find it, I moved on. Ask Jacob. I have always told him I wanted a girl like you, just a little less bitchy. Then one day, I realized I didn't want someone like you, I wanted you. You and me are meant for each other. If you ever dated anyone else, I guarantee it wouldn't feel right. You'd feel like you were missing something. I know because my entire life I felt like I was missing something until I was with you. You compete me in every way." I stared at Paul not knowing what to say to him. So I didn't say anything, I jumped in his arms crashing my lips into his. We walked backward leaning on someone's car as we made out, making up. I knew he was right, being with him was just right.

End Flash back

Emmett was looking at me ,as I sat there quiet. Since Paul and I have split up, I haven't felt right. Something was missing, until I meet Emmett. Emmett's smile took some of the hurt away, and the gaping hole in my heart began to heal.

"So when you said I can call you mine, you meant it," I finally said knowing that as much as my mind was telling me not to fall for him, doesn't do this to you, my heart was louder, and fully trusted him.

"Yes ma'am, you stole my heart with one look into your eyes. I'm driving Jasper crazy, because all I want to talk about is you, and all he wants to talk about is Missy. You two did something to us we can't explain." I looked into Emmett's eyes wanting to kiss him but not wanting to make that first move.

"So tell me about yourself then," I whispered unable to take my eyes off of him.

"Let's see, my name is Emmett Dale Cullen. I was born to Marie McCarty, and Dale McCarty. I live with my adopted family, Esme and Carslie Cullen. I have a sister named Alice, and a brother named Edward. Jasper is my best friend but also my adopted brother. I'm quickly falling for a young lady named Sam, who has given me whiplash at least twice now. My favorite song right now is "Cry out for me" by Lil Wayne and Mario. It's sort of exactly how I feel about you. I know you have been hurt, but I think I can be the one to heal you, make you have a permanent smile on your face. My favorite color is green because it's the color of your eyes,. If you would have asked me a few weeks ago I would have said blue, but a lot about me has changed these past few days." My chest was pounding in my chest listening to him talk. He seemed so sincere when he spoke about his feelings toward me. I knew it went against everything I was feeling, but I was definitely falling for him.

"A lot about me has changed these past few days, too. Like my heart has opened up for you. Something I thought I'd never be able to do again," I whispered looking over at Emmett.

"So are you free next Friday?" Emmett asked standing in front of me leaning forward with his arms holding on to my swing chains. I giggled at him cause he was wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Yes I'm free. Why?" I asked looking up at him as he lowered himself down to my level.

"Because I would like to take you out on a proper date." He smiled wide as I suddenly forgot how to breath. His scent wrapped around me, drawing me closer to him. We both leaned in, neither one of us breathing. I closed my eyes wanting to feel his lips against mine, but suddenly Paul's face popped in my mind. He looked hurt and confused. I pulled back without meaning to. "I should take you home. It's almost six am," Emmett whispered with his eyes still closed. I looked at him wanting to just kiss him but I didn't want to make that bold of a move.

"Yeah, Missy is probably wondering were I'm at," I said getting up. Emmett took my hand guiding me back to the car opening my door for me. Before I got in he pulled me to him and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him getting in thinking I found my real soul mate.


	7. Chapter 7

"See you Again" Miley Cyrus

Where the hell was she? Sam hadn't come home at all last night. I had no clue what was going on with her, but I sure as hell was about to find out. We had been out drinking last night. What if her and Emmett had gotten into an accident? Why wasn't she even answering her phone? Sam always answered her phone.

She had never acted like this before. Sam had always thought about those that cared about her, but it seems tonight, she was thinking more about herself than anyone else. Maybe it sounds selfish, but that's how I felt. Sam was like a sister to me. How could she act this way? How could she just ignore me like that? She had to know that I was worried about her. She had to know that I was freaking out with worrying about her.

Just as I was about to call the police and send out a search party, I heard a key in the door. A moment later, in walked Sam. She had an apprehensive look on her face. "Missy, I am so sorry if I worried you," she hurried to say before I could start in on her.

"Worry? No, you didn't worry me. I've just been up all night because I wanted to be. I didn't worry that you were driving drunk and ended up wrapped around a telephone pole, or that Emmett raped you, or that you were lying dying in some ditch somewhere. No that stuff never crossed my mind," I told her sarcastically. I folded my arms across my chest.

"Listen, back off alright? Emmett and I spent the night in the park. We talked all night, watching the Northern Lights," Sam said, starting to get defensive.

"You couldn't have answered the phone? Sam, I have tried to call you at least ten times through out the night. I've honestly been worried sick. I was about to call the police."

"I was a little preoccupied with Emmett. I wasn't thinking about how I left my phone in the car, alright? I was thinking about getting to know him. I was thinking about how when he kissed me the only thing I could think about was Paul. I finally start falling for someone and I get pulled back into Paul. How am I ever going to get passed him, Missy?" she asked. She looked more pissed at Paul for interrupting her and Emmett, than upset.

Talk about having the wind knocked out of your sail! I went from mad to concerned in less than a second. How could I stay mad at her when she was hurting like this? I ran to her and put my arms around her. "What happened?"

She told me how Emmett had tried to kiss her. She told me how Paul's face popped into her mind as Emmett was about to kiss her. Paul looked hurt and confused, so she stopped Emmett by stepping back.

She told me how he had taken her to the park and they sat under the lights talking. It sounded so romantic. My heart broke again. I wished I had someone that would be that way with me. I had someone at one point, but that was over now.

We sat for a while, hugging. I soothed Sam. She wasn't so much sad as she was pissed off. I was too. It seemed like every time we started to get over those stupid Quileuete guys, something happened. I hoped I was able to continue on with my life without any more interference. I was still very much in love with Jake, but I wanted to fall for Jazz. He seemed like a great guy, a guy that I could fall in love with and be happy with. I hope he could understand that I am only a shell of myself still.

I was beginning to wonder if I was ever going to find myself again. I knew a good way to start. My hand found my phone and dialed the numbers.

"Well. Hello, Darlin'. How are you today?" he said, answering his phone.

"Hey, Jazz. I'm alright. I was just wondering if you wanted to get together later for drinks." I was hoping he would say yes. I needed to talk to someone. I needed a friend, and for the first time in a while, it had to be someone other than Sam.

"Sure. We'll meet up around seven tonight?" He started to sound excited.

"Sounds great." We hung up and I started to get dressed for classes. I only had one and then I could take a well deserved nap.

I walked into History 101 and spotted Emmett. He was seated right next to where I always sat. He looked up and spotted me. I sat down in my seat and saw him turn towards me.

"Hey, Missy. How was your night?"

How was my night? "It was alright. Stayed up all night worrying about Sam. It's all good now though because she's home now."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. We got to talking at the park and lost track of time." A big smile crossed his face. "We had a great time though. I think she's really starting to like me."

I groaned. Could this day get any worse? "I'm glad," I croaked out as tears threatened to betray me.

"So, I hear you and Jazz are going out tonight. That's awesome, right?" he said enthusiastically. He patted my back as he smiled at me.

"Yeah, great. I can't wait." I tried my hardest to sound happy about it. He gave me a look that told me he didn't for one minute believe me. Thank God the professor came in the room right then.

Class went by very slowly. I guess that's what happens when you're so tired and are constantly watching the clock; counting down the minutes until you can go crawl into bed and rest. I craved the comfort of my warm blankets around me. I craved the serenity of it, the feeling that nothing can hurt me as long as I'm in the cocoon of my blankets and bed.

I tried to quickly escape the class and Emmett. I was halfway to my dorm when Emmett caught up to me. He grabbed my wrist and stopped me in my tracks. "Hey, what was wrong in there? You tell me you can't wait for your date with Jazz but you look like you'd rather eat glass! What's wrong?"

"Emmett, no offense, but I really don't want to talk about this. Please let me go. I just want to go to sleep." I heard the whine in my voice. God, I needed sleep bad. I never whined unless I was absolutely exhausted.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's wrong. I like to think we're friends, Missy. You can talk to me if something Jazz or I have done has hurt you in any way." He looked honestly concerned about me.

"It's not about you or Jazz. It has nothing to do with y'all. Now if you don't mind. I would like to go curl up and go to sleep before I go with Jazz."

He finally let me go and walked away. I walked into my dorm room and dropped my bag. I felt like the walking dead right now. I crawled into my bed and was immediately asleep.

I woke up to my cell phone ringing. I groggily dug my phone out of my pocket with out getting out of bed. I didn't look at the caller ID but just flipped my phone open and answered. The voice that answered back sounded so sweet and beautiful to my ears.

"Darlin', are you ready?"

I hurriedly looked at the clock. Six forty-five. SHIT! "Jazz, I am so sorry. I fell asleep after class this morning and you just woke me up. Give me a few minutes, alright?"

He agreed and I rushed to get ready. I wasn't feeling up to looking sexy right now, so I just threw on an "I 3 Rain" T-shirt and black jeans. I slipped on my navy blue ankle boots and ran out of the room. I laughed as I realized I had made it out right at seven o'clock. Sure enough, Jazz was outside leaning against his Jeep.

I walked up to him and gave him a hug. He helped me into the Jeep and we made our way over to the bar. He was opening all the doors for me, holding my chair for me. I couldn't believe it. Was I starting to fall for him?

The waitress gave us our drinks and I guess Jazz couldn't wait any longer. "So, Missy, not that I am unhappy by your request, but you seemed like you really needed to talk about something. What's up?"

I took a deep breath and calmed myself. "What do you see when you look at me?"

He looked shocked by my question. "Well, I see a strong woman, who seems like she knows what she wants out of life. You've been through a lot in your life but you make it through. Is that what you mean?"

"Yea, it is. Thanks for that. I have been through a lot. Do you like me?" I was so nervous. Why couldn't I just take my mind and let him see what I was trying to say? I was having such a hard time putting it into words.

"Of course I do. How could I not? Where's this coming from, Missy?" He looked confused.

"It's just that, if you like me," I paused for a moment trying to gather my thoughts and put them into the right words, "why haven't you made a move? Why didn't anything happen last night?"

"Missy, you were drunk as hell last night. I was not about to take advantage of you last night." He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing my fingers. "You're absolutely beautiful. Do you realize how hard it was for me to keep myself in check last night?"

I couldn't speak. I could hardly breath. All I could manage for an answer was to shake my head no. I was hoping that he would lean forward and kiss me as my phone started ringing. I heard the "Song for Mama" by Boyz to Men ring tone and knew who it was.

"Hey, Mama," I said into the phone.

"Hey, Missy. How's the college life? Are you enjoying your classes?"

"College life is good. I'm actually out with a new friend and, Mama, does anyone ever enjoy classes?" I chuckled, smiling over at Jazz.

"Well, now, would this friend be a guy?" I could hear the wink in her voice. She has always loved teasing me about boys.

I chuckled again. "Yes, Mama. It is a guy friend, but please don't get any ideas."

"Well, I'm glad you're making some guy friends out there. That might make this a little easier to hear." UH OH! That's never good to hear. "I saw Jake the other day." My heart clenched. My mouth opened wide, trying to breath. "He was with Leah." Cue the tears welling up in my eyes. "She had an engagement ring on."

I couldn't breath. Tears rolled down my cheeks like mini rivers. I slammed my phone shut. "What? What happened? Who was that?" Jazz sounded frantic but I couldn't look at him, let alone answer him.

It took my a few minutes to calm down enough that I could. "That…. That was my mother. She had some news from back in Washington."

"What kind of news could she have that would make you react like that?" he still sounded worried as hell about me.

"Jake." That one word to me said everything. Everything that made me cry went back to Jake.

"What about him? What did that bastard do now that could make you be this way?"

"He's getting married," I whispered.

"Really? Well, good for him. So why did that make you break down like that?"

"He was my first love, Jazz. I didn't realize it but I guess I had held hope that even though I was up in Alaska, maybe he and I could get back together. I thought I was ready to move on."

"It's been a fucking year, Missy. It is time for you to move on. Come on. He's getting fucking married and you still can't get over him? Face it! He doesn't want you. I was hoping that we could hook up but you're still hung up on him. Get over yourself."

He got up and walked out of the bar. I couldn't believe this is what my life had come down to. Me. In a bar. Crying into alcohol. Fuck my life!


	8. Chapter 8

I was getting ready for class. I couldn't help but to keep glancing over at my miserable best friend. I can't believe Jasper snapped at her like that. I started to think we were wrong about the guys, and I have been ignoring Emmett's calls ever since. Missy looked so sad and miserable it broke my heart. I officially hated Jacob and Paul. I didn't have any feelings left; not after Missy told me about Jacob's engagement to Leah Clearwater. I bet Paul has another girlfriend, too. Those boys doing everything in pairs.

"Missy, Honey, why don't you just call Jasper? I bet he was just hurt," I said sitting on the edge of her bed. Missy sighed, shaking her head no, and pulling the blanket over her head. I hated seeing her like this. She was my best friend. Usually I could bring her out of something like this, but this time she fought me tooth and nail on it.

"Don't you and Emmett have a date tonight?" she mumbled from under the blanket. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I hadn't told Missy I was ignoring Emmett because of Jasper. It might not have been right, but his friend hurt my friend. I just wasn't ok with it. Thank God someone knocked on the door. Wait, who would be knocking on the door? I walked over slowly answering the door. I saw a guy standing there face covered with beautiful red roses.

"Missy?" the guys voice was muffled as he tried to juggle the roses. I looked back at Missy, who was peaking her head out from under the blanket. I smirked to myself grabbing my purse.

"Missy, someone is here for you." I walked out the door happy. Maybe the flowers would cheer her up. I wanted her back to normal. I would have stayed to see who they were from, but I had a feeling I knew that already. Besides, I was already late.

I sat towards the front today in class. I usually sit in the back, but I kept getting lost in my thoughts lately, and missing out on my lectures.

I sat there trying to keep my eyes open, taking notes, and wondering why my teacher talks like a damn robot, when I heard someone clear their throat.

"Excuse me, can I have everyone's attention please?" The whole class, including the teacher, looked over to the right, towards the door, where Emmett stood kicking the door shut with his foot.

"Mr. Cullen, just what do you think you are doing?" I sunk down in my seat as my teacher talked to Emmett. Emmett looked over at me, cocking an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" I mouthed to him, hoping he wasn't here to make a scene.

"Well, Teach, I got a problem, and I can't leave until I get it fixed," Emmett said, walking over to the podium, winking over at me as I tried to cover my face from the gawking stares. Everyone started to whisper. I'm pretty sure they were thinking Emmett was about to go on a killing rampage. The people around me seemed to be moving away.

"Cullen, you got 5 seconds to say what needs to be said," the professor said, stepping to the side.

" Ahh, Teach, you know my parents practically own the school. I have all the time in the world," Emmett said, pulling his hat off. He looked around the room, leaning forward on the podium. "This guy, what a snore right?" Emmett pointed his thumb over at the professor, earning a few giggles. He cracked his knuckles looking around.

"Ok, so I meet this kick ass girl a few days ago. I mean she literally fell for me. We hung out, went to a club. We even stayed up all night talking. I mean, seriously, I was mesmerized just by talking to this girl. So anyway, we set up a date; which is supposed to be today. What's the problem, you ask? Well, the problem is, she just won't return my phone calls. So, I couldn't really make plans with her. She won't return my text messages. She has been hot and cold with me from day one." I was too embarrassed to even look at Emmett as he laid everything out for the class. "Now I have no idea what I did wrong, or what to do to make it right. Look, she can barely look at me. It's killing me not knowing what I did wrong," He said, looking over at me with hurt eyes. I felt bad because he really didn't do anything wrong.

"Samantha, my question for you is, why? What do I keep doing so wrong that you feel the need to run out on me, and give me emotional whip lash? For the first time, in my life, I don't know what to do. It's driving me crazy with how perfect things should be; how perfect things were. Then poof, you disappear," Emmett said, tapping his fingers. I turned bright red trying to hide my face. "So, I decided I need to show you what you're doing to me, and hope you will understand and give me some answers." Emmett whistled, looking over at me as the class room door swung open. I stood there speechless as guy after guy walked in with dozens of red roses.

"A hundred roses for the hundreds of times I replay in my mind the last night I saw you, the hundreds of times I tried to figure out what I did wrong." I heard a bunch of girls "aw" from behind me. "If I could count the seconds your face has entered my mind, I'd have to buy you every star that touches the sky." My heart began to pound in my chest as my eyes locked on his. He began walking over to me. I forgot how to breath with every step he took. He stopped in front of me, never taking his eyes of mine, kneeling down to my level, he gave me a breathtaking smile before whispering, "Maybe it was missing out on our first kiss, because I was too afraid to kiss your glass lips. Mistakes are made to be able to learn from. Give me a chance to make it up to you, Sam. Come out with me tonight. Please, let me try to get it right this time." I swallowed hard unable to look away from his gaze. " Let me pick you up at seven o clock," he said, reaching for my hand. I gladly gave it to him. I nodded yes at him, telling myself to breath as he kissed my hand. Emmett gave me another bright smile. I don't know what came over me, but I jumped out my seat and into his arms, crashing my lips to his. He seemed to freeze at that moment, but carefully kissed me back. His icy smooth lips carefully molded around mine embracing our first kiss, letting the passion pour out into it.

"I'll be ready at seven," I said breathless, pulling back from his lips. Emmett was sitting on the floor. I don't even know when or how but my legs were wrapped around him, sitting on him. The class was cheering us on, and my professor looked especially irritated. Emmett kissed my cheek, managing to stand up with me still wrapped around him. He set my feet on the floor. "Just so you know. You didn't do anything wrong. I was just trying to support Missy. She has been upset, and I have been worried about her. I 'm sorry," I said in a low tone, wrapping my arms around Emmett's neck. He pulled me closer to him into a tight hug.

"Upset? Why?" Emmett asked confused, as he inhaled my scent.

"Well, the whole Jacob thing, and then Jasper snapping at her," I said like he knew what I was talking about.

"Right. Well, we will talk tonight. I should go before the teach over there starts fuming from the ears." Emmett snapped his fingers, sending guys back in to take the flowers out. One of the guy s handed him a bouquet of red roses with one white rose in the middle. "I'll see you at seven. Dress warm and comfortable. As sexy as you are in heals, don't wear any tonight. See you soon, Angel." Emmett kissed my cheek one last time before disappearing out the door.

The rest of class, I couldn't wait to get the hell out of there to go to the room, and figure out what I was going to wear. I haven't been this excited for anything in a long, long time. As soon as we were dismissed, I practically ran to the dorm room, looking down at my roses. All of a sudden, I smacked into something hard. I looked up rubbing my forehead.

"Sorry about that, Sam." I looked up, seeing Jasper looking down at me. He gave me a half smile that didn't seem to reach his eyes.

"Yeah, well, watch where the fuck your going," I snapped, going to move around him, but Jasper stepped in front of me.

" I actually need to talk to you," Jasper said with his fake smile still on his face.

"We don't have anything to talk about," I said, getting pissed off at him. Shit, no, I was already pissed. He was making me furious.

"I know your upset with me for snapping at Missy, but you have to understand. I really like her and seeing her upset over another man hurt me. I reacted in a way that I am sincerely sorry for."

"Yeah. Well, maybe you should have been there to help her get over him, instead of making her feel like shit. Alice told me what happened, Jasper. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Emmett said out of no where, stepping in front of me in a protective way.

"I don't know, Emmett. I don't know what happened. I didn't mean to," Jasper said with a serious face.

"That girl has had her heart ripped out of her damn chest and stomped on. He gave her no fucking answers, and the only thing she hears about him is he is engaged, and you lash out on her. What happened to you 'feeling' for her? Didn't you 'feel' her damn pain, you fucking jerk?" Emmett stepped closer to Jasper almost growling at him, using air quotations whenever he said feel.

"I messed up. I'm trying to fix it. Emmett, don't act like you know what she feels, because you know damn well you don't."

"I DON'T?" Emmett said through gritted teeth. The way they looked at each other had me a little scared. It was like they wanted to kill each other. "I know exactly how it feels to not be good enough no matter how fucking hard you try. You know I know how it feels. I lived through it. I should fucking rip your head off." Emmett's tone rumbled in his chest, giving me goose bumps. As afraid as I was, I was actually turned on.

"I made a mistake. That's why I need to talk to Samantha. I need Missy in my life. Emmett calm down. You and I both know who would win this fight," Jasper said stepping to Emmett, glaring at him.

"I don't want to talk to you. I will not help you. You figure it out. She is my best friend. She has locked herself in our room, all because of what you said to her. I wont help you," I snapped getting in the middle of the guys, trying to push Emmett back, but he wouldn't budge.

"You heard her, Jasper. Now move," Emmett said easily moving me aside.

"Damn it. Sam, if you love your friend, then help me make her happy again." I suddenly felt bad for Jasper. I sighed trying to think straight, but all I could think about was Missy miserable in our room. My heart ached with pain for her, and compassion for Jasper washed over me.

"Jasper, you piece of shit, knock it off." Emmett hissed looking over at me.

"What? I'm not DOING anything." I looked up to see Jasper smiling at Emmett.

"I'm going to fuck your shit up. Just you wait. Knock it off," Emmett snapped, grabbing my hand and walking away with me, not saying bye to Jasper. I looked back at him. He gave me a quick wave, looking upset and walked the opposite way. "Listen baby, you let me deal with Jazz. Just go get ready and I'll be back to pick you up in a few hours." Emmett looked irritated and I wanted to ask him what he meant by he knows how it feels to be hurt and not be good enough, but I figured now wasn't a good time. We stepped in front the door. Emmett leaned down giving me a chaste kiss. "Listen ,if it makes you feel better, why don't you invite Missy along tonight? We can always have a first date another day. I know it sucks t be alone."

"Emmett, what's wrong with you?" I asked leaning back on the wall. Emmett's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Wrong with me?" He pointed to himself. I giggled putting my hands on his chest.

"Yes wrong with you. Usually, when someone or something is too good to be true, it's normally just that; too good to be true," I said, looking up into his eyes. Emmett smirked in understanding.

"I have my vices too. We all do. I just have an easier time keeping myself together. Being happy is easier than showing how I really fee, at times." I nodded my head, putting my hand on the door, pushing it open.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I have a date to get ready for. So, if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now. " I blew him a kiss, walking in the room and shutting the door behind me. "Missy, I think I'm falling in love," I said on a sigh, against the door. She was sitting on her bed with her lap top. Missy didn't even look up at me. I looked over toward our desk, and saw the flowers Jasper sent her were in the trash. I set my things down, putting the roses from Emmett on my dresser. Missy got up and grabbed the flowers tossing them in the trash.

"HEY!" I ran over, taking them out of the trash, checking to make sure they were ok. "What the hell did I do?" I said ,looking over at Missy, then going to my closet.

"Nothing. I thought they were from Jasper's dumb ass," Missy mumbled picking her lap top back up. I rolled my eyes going over my clothes.

"Nope, they're from Emmett. Oh my god, Missy, he came into my history class and took it over until I agreed to go out with him. He said the sweetest things to me today in front of the whole class. I wish you could have been there," I said pulling out a red top with black vest. He said to dress comfortable and no heals. Hmm, I wonder where we are going.

"That's fucking fantastic. I hope you two have a great life together, while I'm here stuck in the past." Missy grumbled, as I walked over to her, looking over her shoulder.

"Missy, what are you doing? How are you going to get over him, if you constantly are reminding yourself about him," I said. seeing she was looking at pictures of Jacob and her.

"Mind your own business, Sam. I loved him and he tossed me aside like yesterday's trash. I'm sorry if I loved him too much to just get over him with the first guy to give me flowers." Ouch that hurt. This was not my Missy. My Missy would be excited for me.

"Missy, I loved Paul, too. I cried myself to sleep for a year. Don't you think its time to let go? They left us without a simple bye, let alone a reason," I asked, looking over at her, trying not to show her that she hurt me.

"Yeah, well, when I said Jake was my forever, I meant it. Even if we aren't together, my heart still belongs to him. I won't just throw it around like someone I know." She eyed me up and down sending my chest into a knot.

"Right. well, I have a life to live, and a hot ass guy taking me out. So, I'm going to go get ready." I had all my things in my hands, getting ready to go to the restroom. Missy didn't even look up at me. "Maybe Jasper was right for saying what he did. Look at you. It's sad really. You're shutting out the people who care for you over some ass who left you and is living a life without you. He moved on. Why shouldn't you?" was the last thing I said, before walking out of the room.

Once I was all ready to go, I checked myself out in the mirror, feeling pretty good about the night. I was glad to be able to leave the room, instead of to be rained on by Missy and her hateful words. I was trying not to let it bother me, but it was.

When Emmett got to the room, he spun me around, checking me out. He let out a low whistle. I giggled grabbing my purse.

"Night, Missy. Hope you, uh, feel better," Emmett said, as I was shutting the door. Missy didn't say anything, other than a stiff a laugh.

"Sorry, I don't know why she is being like that. She said some harsh stuff to me earlier," I said as we walked to his car. Emmett opened the car door for me, like a perfect gentleman .

"That's ok, honey. I get where she is coming from. I wouldn't take it to heart. She is hurting," Emmett said, taking my hand, giving it a squeeze then kissing it.

"You know how she feels?" I asked, looking at him from my peripheral vision. Emmett smiled clearing his throat and adjusting his position in his seat.

"Yeah, I do know a little something about heart ache. I'm over it, though, and I'm ready for the best thing to ever happen to me." I looked over at Emmett. I could see the hurt that flashed in his eyes, but I saw past it, right to the sparkle that reflected off the moon light. I knew he was being sincere with me.

"How long ago did you get your heart broken?" I knew it was a little much to ask, but he said we are supposed to get to know each other. Emmett looked over at me, watching me carefully.

"It's been six months. It was hard at first, because she left out of nowhere one day; said she hated us all especially me. She hated how I was child like. She said something about me bugging the hell out of her. If we were to have kids, she would have stayed, because I'm a looker, but since kids are out of the question for her, she would rather be dead. I was devastated at first, but then I had a good talk with my sister and then met you. Now, I can't wait for my future."

"Fuck her. What a bitch!" I said getting mad for him. Emmett let out a booming laugh.

"Yeah, that's what I said. Anyway, enough about ex's. I want to know how good you are on your feet." I looked down at my boots and shrugged.

"I'm ok, I guess. Why?"

"Because we're here." I looked out the window seeing a dimly lit ice skating rink. My mouth slightly dropped open as I took in the sight. Emmett was opening my door before I even reached for the handle. I got out, looking around.

"Wow." I haven't seen a sun set out here yet and let me tell you it's something you wouldn't want to miss. The moon was huge. I mean, I swear it looked like a small hike up the mountain and you would be able to touch it. Then, the sun was right under it peeking out like light from under a door. "Emmett, it's so-"

"Beautiful." He whispered making me look at him. Emmett was staring at me. I blushed and looked down. The look in his eye made my heart flood with desire. How could I be falling for this man after knowing him for such a short time? It took me years to fall for Paul.

"Yes."

"Have you ever ice skated before?" he asked, taking my hand. He led the way over to a bench by the ice. I shook my head in answer to his question, trying not to fall on the slick ice. Emmett wrapped his arms around me, chuckling to himself. "Well, today you are." Emmett laughed, handing me a white box that had white ice skates in it.

"Emmett, you shouldn't have done this. I mean, they look-"

"Listen, it's nothing. Money doesn't make my world go round, but your smile does. So, please, don't refuse. Let's change, get out there, and just have a good time. Please, don't worry about anything I do for you. I do it because I want to."

"Fine, but you have to keep me from falling," I said, pulling my boots off. Emmett laughed and agreed, while helping me lace up the skates. He took both my hands, coaching me on how to glide. I haven't been this stiff in years. I was so worried I would make a fool out of myself, but Emmett was a good teacher. He made sure I was ok every time I fell, before laughing at me.

"How the hell do you know how to ice skate like that?" I asked, laughing as I stumbled and fell on my ass. Emmett laughed, helping me up.

"Hockey," He said simply, skating backwards, holding my hands. "It's not as hard as you're making it out to be." Emmett chuckled letting go of my hands. We both laughed as I started to get the hang of it, but still wobbled. "See you got it! Trust yourself, baby." Emmett smiled proudly, while I skated towards him.

Once the sun was fully set, the rink was lit up with white lights. I was actually not doing too bad, even with Emmett showing off. "So, Emmett, what are your dreams?" I asked as he skated a circle around me. I laughed, because he was really good with the skates. He went around in circles, rubbing his chin with his arm crossed over his chest.

"Hmmm, dreams." I laughed at his thinking face. "I would have to say to find a person who loves me for me; inside and out would be a big dream of mine. I want to be taken more seriously, though, too. I'm labeled as the family goof ball, but I say someone has to lighten up the mood. That's why this time I'm going to school to be a accountant, but, fucking, shit, it's boring, and so not me."

"This time?" I asked confused as I lost my balance, and almost fell. Emmett caught me right before I hit the ground.

"Yeah, this time. I, uh, I dropped out last year, and then started again this year." He stuttered helping me balance.

"Ok, but what do you really want to be?" We skated over to the bench, where I sat down and Emmett pulled out a thermos out of no where. He handing me a cup of hot coco.

"I don't want to be anything. I want to live freely," Emmett said sighing and sitting back.

"OK, but in order to do that you still need a job. There isn't anything you want to do?" I said, scooting closer to Emmett. I was getting a bit chilly. He put an arm around me rubbing my arms to keep me warm.

"I don't know. I think in a normal life, I would be good with web design; maybe making video games. I could probably make Facebook more kick ass." I giggled listening to him talk. "My step dad is a big shot doctor. My brother, Edward, is studying law. My mother is a stay at home mom. My sister is in fashion design. If I'm going to do anything, it should be web design, but I doubt they would take it seriously. So, I picked accounting, hoping they would see I'm not a total fuck up. I hate fucking numbers, though. So, I don't know what I want to do." I laughed again as Emmett wrapped both his arms around me. It felt right being in his arms. It felt like nothing else mattered but the two of us. I felt safe, and comfortable with him.

"You should do what you want to do, not what you think they want you to do. I would say fuck them and change your major." I said looking up at the northern lights, not believing this was actually my life right now, and I was happy about it.

"You're right. I should. I think I will. What about you? What are you going to be when you grow up?" I giggled at his tone.

"I'm going for criminal justice. I want to try to change the young adults of the world. I want to be a youth probation officer. I think a lot of teen troublemakers are misunderstood and just need someone to talk to, to help lead them down the right path."

"Really? That has to be the most unselfish, wholehearted thing I have ever heard," Emmett said intertwining his hand with mine.

"I don't think so. Being a doctor is pretty unselfish." I looked up at him.

"Yeah, but your reasons are more unselfish. You want to help kids, who think there isn't another way. You could save a lot of people from going to the hospital. You know, kids shooting kids over stupid shit." I looked back down not saying anything. We both got quiet. I sipped on my hot coco, thinking. I wonder how Paul is doing. If he really is in a gang, his life is in danger every day.

"You know what?" Emmett said jumping up. I cried out as my drink spilt all over my lap. Fuck, it was hot. "Oh shit, babe. I'm so sorry. Damn, I can't believe I just did that. How did I just do that?" he said panicked, looking for something to dry me off.

"I'm fine, really. I was just shocked." I said laughing at his reaction.

"Come on. Esme, can get that stain out," he said, lifting me up bridal style. We were still in our skates. He grabbed my things and went back to his car. I have to say I was impressed by his swiftness.

"Who is Esme?" I asked as we took off down the road.

"My mom," he said smiling at me. "You'll love her. She is going to adore you."

"Uh, I, uh..." I almost said he could take me home, but honestly I didn't want to leave. Being around him was never enough. I always wanted more. "Are they even up?" I asked looking at the clock. It was almost ten. Emmett laughed, nodding his head.

"Yes, they are always up." He laughed louder as we pulled up to a huge white house. "Home sweet home." Emmett chuckled at my expression.

Meeting his whole family was a little over whelming , even with as welcoming as they were. His sister, Alice, seemed a little strange, but then again so was the rest of the family. Alice welcomed me as if I were the newest addition to their family. She spoke to me like she knew more about me then I would have thought. They all had the lightest colored eyes I have ever seen, and they all felt ice cold. I know Emmett said it was because I was new around here but still. They were colder than most people's hands I shook. His mother, Esme, was the sweetest woman I have ever met. While Alice let be borrow some sweats and a sweatshirt, Esme made me hot chocolate. Then they insisted on washing my cloths to get the stains out.

"So, do we have another clumsy Bella on our hands?" Carlisle, Emmett's step father asked with a warm smile. I looked at Emmett confused.

"Bella is Edward's wife. She was, I mean is very clumsy, and no, Pops, I spilt it on her," Emmett said, taking my hand in his.

"You did?" Carlisle asked, surprised. "Well, I never would have thought. Hmm, this is new. Emmett, you must be really in love to do something so careless, but, then again, look at the beauty at your side. I'm sure she makes all young men clumsy." I blushed, putting my head down. Love me? He barely knew me. Although, I wouldn't mind him loving me in the right way. Hey it's been awhile , a long while. I have needs to. I was thinking to myself when Edward got up laughing, walking away.

"You're going to have your hands full, bro. I think she will be just what you need," Edward said, walking away. Emmett looked over at me with a smirk. Carlisle chuckled offering me a seat.

"Well, wait, they say you can really get an idea of someone by there room. I wanted to show you mine, since it's a big part of who you are," Emmett said, nervously looking around. Was he going to make his move with the family in the house? He's ballsy. I like it! I heard Edward laugh from the other room, loudly.

"SHhh, Edward stop it. Leave them alone. Let him have these experiences," I heard Alice say, trying to contain her own laughter. I looked at Emmett, who was looking toward the living room.

"Don't mind them, baby. Come on." As we walked up the stairs, Jasper was walking down. I didn't know they live together. Emmett pulled me closer to him and I swear he made an animal like noise as Jasper passed. I felt bad for him. He looked as miserable as Missy did.

"Jazz, just give her some time. She will come around." I blurted out causing Jasper to stop and look at me. He looked between Emmett and I, and smiled at me.

"I know, sweetheart. I'm sorry if I upset you earlier. I just don't understand the sudden emotion that comes over me when I'm around Missy. I'm not used to being snuck up on like that," He said, bowing his head then walking away.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him, Emmy Bear," I said as we walked into a dark room. Emmett flicked on a light.

"Emmy Bear, huh?" he chuckled, shutting the door as I began to look around. His walls were covered with framed sports memorabilia. He had a huge king size bed with black furry comforter. It looked like something out of a magazine. I mean, honestly it looked brand new. There were a few pictures of the family, a Xbox 360, and tons of DVDs. His room was a typical guys room, only it was nicely kept and it smelled good.

"Yeah Emmy Bear, because your comfortable to snuggle with like a teddy bear." I didn't even think it made sense. I just liked how it sounded. It was something only I called him, obviously.

"Ok, whatever makes you happy, angel." I looked back at him and giggled. "Who would have known the girl of my dreams would have literary fallen in my lap?" Emmett said, standing by his bed as I admired more of his pictures. They all must be recent ones because they all looked the same. One picture caught my attention. I picked up the frame, looking it over. It was a picture of Emmett holding a blonde beauty bridal style. Her head was thrown back laughing, and Emmett was smiling wide, looking down at her. They looked so in love in the picture. It actually hurt to look at it. Emmett took the frame form me, facing it down on his dresser.

"That was a different time in my life. She means nothing to me, and somehow in a matter of a few short days you have become my world. I won't make any promises to you. Considering your past, I doubt you would believe me. I will say this, though, when I was with her, I still felt like a piece of me was missing. I always thought that it was not having my real family around. I always thought the piece was missing from maybe something I did in a past life, but since the first time I looked into your eyes I felt whole. I feel like everything was meant to be. For me to find you. You have completed me with just one smile; one simple smile and my breath was taken away." I looked into his eyes, searching for the lie, knowing some were he was lying but all I came up with was passion, love, lust, hope, and more love. As much as I wanted to not believe him, that was exactly what I did. I believed every word that came out of his mouth. I went to say something, but before I could even process the thought of the words I wanted to say, Emmett's lips found mine. His hands slid down my waist to my hips, to under my ass where Emmett smoothly lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist and walked us back to the bed.

Our tongues explored each others mouths as he laid back on the bed with me. I straddled him adjusting myself to be more comfortable. For the first time since I got to Alaska, I was hot. My body was burning with desire. The heat from my core was seeping through my pants as I felt my panties moisten. I couldn't help but to grind my hips into Emmett's, against his already hard member. I smiled proudly, hearing Emmett groan as his hand found its way up to my covered breast. I pulled back from his lips, long enough to unzip the sweater and look down at Emmett.

"Fuck me," Emmett whispered, staring at my blood red bra with black lace trimming. I licked my lips before moving back down, kissing his lips. Emmett rolled us over, kissing my neck. I moaned his name, feeling his rejection pressing against my thigh. My hips bucked into his as he was careful not to put his full weight on me. I thought it was sweet how careful he was being. Emmett's lips began kissing down my neck, leaving a wet trail leading to my barely covered tits. I arched my back, feeling his cold tongue swirl around my nipple.

"Ow," I groaned, feeling something press into my spin. Emmett jumped up so fast I almost didn't see him do it.

"I'm so sorry, baby. Were are you hurt? Stay here." He ran out the room. I zipped up my sweater, a little confused by his reaction. My face turned bright red when Carlisle walked in with a panicked Emmett. Emmett rushed to my side. "Angel, where are you hurt?" he asked, looking me over. I looked at him, then over to Carlisle, who had a straight face, waiting for me to answer. I looked back at Emmett and couldn't help but to laugh.

"Emmett, your DVD remote was pressing into my back. I'm fine. What did you think you did? Crush me? You barely laid over me," I said in a fit of giggles. Carlisle chuckled looking away.

"Well, then. I'll leave you two alone. Emmett, watch out for those remotes," Carlisle teased. Edward and Alice appeared in the door way, laughing so hard they couldn't speak.

"Now you know…" Edward was laughing so hard he was holding his sides. "Now you know how I felt. God this is funny to watch. It's not as easy as you thought, huh, Emmett." Edward laughed and Emmett picked up the remote and threw it pretty hard at him. Alice shut the door. I looked back at Emmett who looked a little embarrassed.

"You ok?" I asked Emmett rubbing his leg. He looked over at me with a smirk.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just ran into my dad's study with a raging hard on, saying I might have crushed your fragile self, got laughed at by you and my family, but as long as you're ok, yeah I'm fine. How about we just lay down and watch a movie? You look a little tired, or I can take you home if you want. I'll bring your clothes over in the morning." I smiled at Emmett looking over at his TV.

"I am a little tired, but I want to watch a movie with you. I don't have early classes tomorrow. Let me just text Missy and tell her I'll be home late," I said reaching for my phone. Emmett picked out "The Hangover" to watch. I got comfortable as Emmett went to change in to sweats and a long sleeve shirt. He hit play, crawling under the blankets with me. It was the best feeling in the world laying there with him cocooned in the warm blankets surrounded in his protective embrace. I felt like I was at home with him.


	9. Chapter 9

_Missy,_

_I'm so sorry for what I've done. _

_Please forgive me. _

_Here is a rose for every moment I have _

_thought of you today._

_~Jazz_

I stood in the living room staring at the card, reading it over and over, holding the two dozen red roses in my hands. I couldn't believe he was still sending me flowers after the confrontation we had the first time he brought them. I couldn't help but think that maybe I should forgive him. Sam's words to me the day before ran through my head yet again, _"He moved on. Why shouldn't you?"_

I wasn't good enough. That's why. If he moved on so easily, obviously I meant nothing to him in the first place. Maybe I wasn't worth it. Maybe I just wasn't worth the time or energy for someone to love me. I know I wasn't good enough. I never had been. I wasn't rich. I wasn't perfectly figured like Leah. I certainly wasn't strong. I wasn't anything like her. Why shouldn't I move on? Because I just wasn't good enough for anyone.

That's why Sam and I got along so well. Our whole lives, she had been told she was nothing, and I had always felt like I was nothing. I don't know exactly why. Nothing in my past really made me this way. I just never felt adequate enough. I never even felt that I was good enough to be Sam's friend. So, honestly, when I saw Leah and Jake together, and later learned of their engagement, I wasn't surprised. It hurt but I wasn't surprised. I was never good enough to have Jake. Why would he want to be with me? I was just…. Me. I was nothing special.

Then there was Jazz. Why is he sending these flowers? Why does he care? Why would he want to be with me? Probably got dared to date me or something.

As I through the flowers in the trash bin again, I thought back to two days ago, the first time he gave me flowers.

~~FLASHBACK~~

I had been laying in bed since I got home from seeing Jasper. I just didn't have the strength to move. I didn't have the heart to talk to anyone or see anyone.

Sam was getting ready to go to classes. I had decided not to go to mine because I didn't want to see Emmett, who might try to convince me that Jasper didn't mean anything he said or try to make excuses for him, but most of all, I didn't want to see Jasper, who also might try to make excuses or he might just start yelling at me again.

Sam was about to leave when there was a knock on our door. I covered my head, not wanting to see anyone, until I heard, "Missy?" Who the fuck would be here to see me? Probably not anyone I wanted to see. I peaked my head out from under the blankets, trying to see if it was someone I wanted to talk to. I couldn't see anything though. Sam was in the way, so I couldn't see anything but her.

"Missy, someone's here to see you," she said, walking out the door. Traitor. My only friend had just betrayed me.

The person came in the door. I couldn't see who it was, only roses. A lot of them. When he peeked around the flowers to see where he could put them, I gasped. It was Jasper. Why was he here? What was he doing in my room? He didn't seem to want to be around me anymore when he said those things to me. Why would he be bringing me flowers?

He set the flowers on top of the TV and turned to me. When he saw me in the bed, with tear stains on my face, something crossed his face. I didn't know what because it was gone so quickly but there was something. I almost thought it was remorse but that couldn't be possible, could it? "Missy, I am so sorry for what I said yesterday. I didn't mean anything I said. I understand that he broke your heart real bad. I just was hurt when you started crying over another man in front of me. I'm sorry I snapped at you though. I know that I should have handled it a lot better than I did. Please forgive me."

I took a moment to process what he had said to me. Did he really think it was that easy? I mean, granted he had apologized. He said that he was hurt because I was crying over another man in front of him. Did he think it didn't hurt me to hear that the love of my life was getting married? And it wasn't to me?

"Jasper, please leave," I whispered, turning over in the bed so that my back was to him. I felt a hand on my back and stiffened.

"Missy, please. I know I was wrong. Can't you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"No, I can't," I said turning part way over. "You know why? Because you say I hurt you by crying over another man, but don't you realize how hrard it is for me to realize how hard it was for him to move on? He was with her about a month after he stopped talking to me. He didn't care a bit about me. I am not good enough, Jasper. Don't you realize that? And what you said to me, the way you reacted, confirmed that for me. Why cant you understand that? Why can't you see that you hurt me in those two seconds more than I ever hurt you by crying. Now get your fucking ass out of my room." I rolled back over and pulled the blanket over my head again.

"I'm not leaving until you apologize to me."

I knew what I had to do. I threw the blankets off me and got up. I walked over to the TV and picked up the flowers. I walked over to the trash bin and threw the flowers in it. Then I walked over to the door and opened it. Looking back at him still kneeling by my bed, I said, "Now, get out."

He solemnly got up and walked to me. "I am sorry, Missy. Please understand that. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me some day." With that he walked out of the room and down the hall. I slammed the door and went back to my bed. Sitting down on it, I grabbed my laptop and brought it to my lap. I opened it up and brought up the pictures I had been staring at before Sam left.

I looked through the pictures of myself and Jake as kids playing in the yard. There was one of us covered from head to toe in mud. The next was of us on the first day of school. There was one of us at prom, us kissing. There were many more and every single one I looked at made me miss him more.

~~END FLASHBACK~~

Today he decided not to bring the flowers himself, but to have them delivered. It had been like this the past two days. At two o'clock on the dot there was a knock on the door. I would answer it, since Sam was in class, and there would be a man holding three dozen roses. I would accept them, then throw them in the trash.

There was a difference, though, between now and the first time he brought me the flowers. I would stare at them in the trash and think. Today though, I almost couldn't bring myself to throw them away. I, did though, and walked back to my bed. Instead of staring at pictures of Jacob and I, I crawled under the covers and went to sleep. I dreamed of Jasper.

The next day, from the time I woke up, I couldn't help but to think of Jasper. What was he doing? Where was he? Was he alright? Should I forgive him? Could I forgive him? What should I do?

It was at two o'clock, when there was no knock on the door, that I made my decision. I grabbed a cardboard box that I had use to move my things into the dorm room, and began to fill it. I grabbed his letterman's jacket, all the pictures, even the shoebox. The shoebox contained everything else that reminded me of him. There was the tickets to the first movie he took me to, the first bouquet of wild flowers he gave me, the corsage he gave me for our prom, the napkin from the first restaurant we had dinner at, an unopened Trojan condom to remind me of our first time, and the pantyhose I wore to our first dance. Everything went into the cardboard box. Then I sat at my desk and grabbed a pen and paper, and wrote him a letter.

_Jacob,_

_It's so hard to lose the one you love, to finally have to say goodbye. You try to be strong but the pain keeps holding on. And all that you can do is cry. Deep within your heart you know it's time to move on, when the fairy tale that you once knew is gone._

_So, now I'm alone and life keeps moving on, but my destination still unknown. Will there be a time when I'll fall in love again? When I was meant to walk these streets alone. If there was just one wish I could be granted here tonight, it would be to have you right back by my side._

_When the last tear drop falls, I'll still be holding on to all of our memories, and all of what used to be. When the last tear drop falls, I will stand tall, and know that you're here with me in my heart. _

_This is our last goodbye. I hate to feel the love between us die, but it's over. Just hear this and then I'll go. You gave me more to live for, more than you'll ever know. Must I dream and always see your face? Why can't we overcome this wall? Baby, maybe it's just because I didn't know you at all. Did you say, "No, this can't happen to me"? And did you rush to the phone to call? Was there a voice unkind in the back of your mind saying, "Maybe, you didn't know him at all"? Well, the bells out in the church tower chime, burning clues into this heart of mine. Thinking so hard on your soft eyes, and the memories offer signs that it's over, it's over._ _Now it's time for me to find my happiness again, and the emptiness from missing you will never ever end. I will forever love you, Jacob, but goodbye._

_~Missy_

I wiped the tears from my eyes, and placed the letter on top of everything else in the box. I closed it and walked out of the dorm. With purpose, I walked to the post office. While I was on my way, I thought about what I was doing. Was I really ready to do this? Was I really sure? The answer was yes. I was ready to do this. I had been crying over him for far too long. While I had been pining for him, he certainly hadn't been sad about losing me. It was time that I moved on. Sam had been right. He had moved on. I should too. I wasn't sure if Jazz was my next step, but I knew I couldn't stay locked away in my room, stuck in the past any longer. It was hurting me so much more than it was helping. Jake didn't care about me anymore, if he ever did. So why should I continue to hurt myself for him?

I got to the post office and mailed the box. I didn't know nor care what Jake would do with the box, but I knew I couldn't keep it anymore. It was time that I moved on, and that's exactly what I was going to do. That's exactly what I was doing. As I walked out of the post office, I felt so much lighter. Like the weight of sorrow and loss had been lifted from me.

I walked back to the dorm with a newfound bounce in my step. It felt great to no longer be stuck in the past. About halfway to the dorm, I saw Jazz. He looked to be carrying something but I couldn't see what it was. As I stood there watching him, something came over me. A feeling I couldn't describe. I just had to go talk to him.

As I got closer to him, I noticed him look up. Our eyes locked on each other. He started almost running to me. I guess maybe he thought that if he didn't get to me quickly, I would run back to my dorm. He just didn't realize the changes I had made in myself today. I was bound and determined not to think about "him" anymore. The last teardrop I had cried really would be the last that would fall from my eyes for Jacob.

Jazz walked up to me and I saw what was in his hands. Purple lilacs. Where did he get purple lilacs? Who were they for? "Missy, I'm so happy to see you outside. How are you doing?" he asked me.

"I'm doing pretty good, actually. Pretty lilacs. Who are they for? Anyone special?" I asked. I was hoping that he wouldn't say that they were or someone else. I was truly hoping that he and I could start a relationship. I was ready to move on. Hopefully the guy I wanted to move on with still wanted me.

"She's very special. I was actually taking these to her now."

I felt my hopes falling down around me. He did have someone else already. He must have gotten sick of waiting for me. I couldn't blame the guy. I would have gotten sick of waiting for me too. "Well, I hope you guys are happy together. If you'll excuse me, I was on my way back to my dorm. I need to talk to Sam." I turned to walk away, but I felt a hand on my arm. I turned back around to face him and saw that he had a smile on his face.

"Missy, I was talking about you. These are for you." He handed me the flowers. I took a moment to put my face in the blooms and take in the sweet smell. It melted my heart instantly. He had just earned some points in my book. "I saw Sam on her way to her class. For some reason, even though she still isn't happy with me, she told me these are your favorites. I was hoping you'd forgive me today. If not I was going to sit outside your room until you did." His smile grew.

"You chanced talking to Sam? Just to find out what kind of flowers are my favorites?" I was shocked. The guys had to have known by now that Sam's wrath rivaled that of Satan himself. For him to have gone to her like that when she was so mad about how he treated me was amazing to me. Jazz had just scored some major points. He was really raking them up today.

"Well, I knew the roses weren't working for me. So, I figured I needed to talk to her. I needed to make sure that Emmett was no where around though."

"What? Why?" I was so confused. Why did he need to wait until Emmett wasn't around? What had happened while I was out of it?

"Sam didn't tell you?" I shook my head no. "Well, the other day, the day they went on their date, Emmett caught me outside talking to Sam after class. I hadn't told him, and I guess Sam didn't either, about mine and your fight. Emmett overheard Sam and I talking, and went off on me. He was very upset that I had spoken to you the way I did. So, I knew if I was going to get any information from Sam, Emmett couldn't be around."

"You and Emmett fought about me?" He nodded. OK, that was just sexy as hell. I don't care what the topic was, two hot guys had fought about me. That was just so sexy. I let myself picture it for a moment. Seeing Jasper and Emmett, red faced from anger, yelling at each other about me, I creamed my panties. Shit, now I need a shower and to change my underwear. That's just great. Pushing my dreams of men fighting about me, I gave Jazz a hug.

I was shocked at the hug because his body was so hard. I mean not like muscular hard. He was rock hard. Normally when you hug someone their body gives a little. Not with Jazz. It was so strange. It was literally like I was hugging a big rock. And he was so cold. Abnormally cold. It was as if I had dug a huge rock out of the cold, Alaskan ground and was hugging it. I decided to ignore it. As cold and hard as the hug was, it felt nice. I could feel his arms around me and I felt secure. I felt comfortable and safe. I didn't really know Jazz but I could feel in this hug that I was safer than I had ever been. There was something about him that made me feel like if I let myself, I could seriously fall in love with him. Maybe even spend my life with him.

Where was all this coming from? I had just, twenty minutes ago, let go of Jake, the one man I had thought I would spend my life with. Now here I am thinking that I could fall in love with this man? What was happening to me? What was happening to my heart?

"Jazz," I said as I pulled back, "I am sorry for the way I have been acting." He started to interrupt me but I held my hand up. "No, please listen. I need to get this out. The whole time you've known me, I have been wanting Jake to take me back. The other day, you saw me cry my eyes out because it was set in stone that I would never get him back. There's something that you should know though. I just mailed a box. That box contained everything that reminded me of Jake. I sent it back to him. What I'm saying is, you've never gotten to know the real me. If you'll give me the chance, I'd like to show you who I really am."

"Wow, well, how about I take you out tomorrow. We can spend the whole day together." He looked shocked at my confession. As he spoke, a look of determination came across his face.

"That sounds wonderful."

"Great, I'll pick you up at ten tomorrow morning. Be sure to dress warmly. I don't want you to et too cold." He leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek, before turning and leaving me. The chill from his lips sent chills down my spine. As he walked away, I brought my finger tips to my cheek where his lips had been a moment before. Had he really just kissed my cheek?

Shaking my head to clear the thoughts, I walked back to my room, thinking about what Jazz could have planned for us for tomorrow's date. When I arrived, Sam was already there. "Where have you been?" she asked as I walked in.

"I had some things to take care of. I, uh, boxed up everything that made me think of Jake and sent it to him. I'm letting him go, Sam." She quickly stood up from her desk and ran to me.

"Aw, hun, are you okay?" she asked me as she hugged me.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it. Um, there's something I want to talk to you about." She gave me a confused look. "Sam, I said some things over the past three days that I'm not proud of. I'm so sorry I took my doom and gloom out on you. That's not how a sister acts and I'm sorry for it. Something you said has been going through my head a lot lately. You said to me 'He moved on. Why can't you?' and it's really resonated with me. I couldn't forget it. I realized today that I was wrong for holding on for this long. When he got engaged that kind of sealed our fate. So I sent everything back to him and I have vowed not to shed one more tear over him. I should never have taken my hurt and anger for him out on you and Jazz. It was wrong of me. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course. You could never force me away from you. I know you haven't been yourself and I knew only Jazz could bring you back." All of a sudden, she noticed the flowers in my hands. "Where did you get these? They're so pretty."

"From Jazz. He caught me on the way here. We talked. We're actually going out tomorrow. He says we're going to spend the whole day together. Oh, and thank you for telling him about the lilacs."

A smile crossed her face. It was so big I almost thought that her face was going to split. "You're so welcome. I'm glad that you're feeling better and I can't tell you how happy I am that you're beginning to move on." She gave me a huge hug. "My Missy's back!"

The next morning, I quickly got up and dressed in a pink rouched top, with black low rise skinny jeans. I pulled on my pink Ugg boots, and my brown camel jacket. As I walked out the door with my black bag, I couldn't help but wonder what Jazz had planned.

"Close your eyes," he told me as we were driving down the road.

"Why?" I chuckled. I was starting to get nervous.

"I want this to be a surprise. I've got something planned and I don't want you to try and guess. Please close your eyes. For me?" He looked at me with a smile that there was no denying. I closed my eyes and we rode the rest of the way making small talk.

A few minutes later, I felt the Jeep park. I almost opened my eyes but I heard, "Don't open those beautiful eyes yet," whispered into my ear. Moments later I heard my door open, and a hand on my arm, helping me out of the Jeep. With my eyes closed, I couldn't see where we were. I tried to see if I could tell by smell. Was that sea water in the air? Or just the snow? I could feel a regular parking lot under my feet.

We walked a little and he told me, "You can open your eyes now, Beautiful. Look around and see where you are."

Opening my eyes, I was still confused. We were at the docks. "Why are we here? What are you up to?" I asked him with a smile on my face. I into his entrancing gold eyes.

"We're going on a whale watch." I gasped. How would he know that I had secretly wanted to do that all my life. I had never told anyone, even Sam, that I wanted to go on a whale watch. I had always wanted to watch the majestic animals in their own environment. It would be so different than it would be in captivity. I was so excited. As he watched my face, seeing the excitement, a large smile came across his face. "I take it you approve?"

I nodded. "Very much. Thank you for this." I hugged his strong frame.

"You are very welcome. I hope you enjoy yourself today. You deserve it," he said into my ear. His cool breath hit my neck and it made me wonder what it would feel like to have his breath flowing over another part of my body. What was happening to me? I just started getting over my ex, why was I thinking about how it would be to be under this man?

An hour later, we were on the boat and out on the water. The captain had stopped the boat and we were waiting to see if we could see any whales. Jazz and I were standing along the rail looking over the water. I saw movement far out. I could barely see it at first, but then I saw the black color start to rise out of the ocean. I grabbed Jazz's hand without thinking and pointed toward the whale. "Look, look at that! Isn't it beautiful?"

"Not as beautiful as you. Your eyes are more beautiful than the ocean. The whale is no where close to being as beautiful as your wonderfully sculpted face. The color of the sun can't hold a candle to the color of your beautiful golden hair. You are the most beautiful thing I see out here," he said to me.

I looked at him as my heart melted. I couldn't believe I just heard that. No one had ever said such sweet things to me. Jazz had just, in the few moments it took him to say that, found his way into my heart. I didn't know how he had done it but I also wasn't sure as though I minded.

As I turned toward him, his hand cupped my cheek. I held my breath as his face inched closer toward mine. I knew what he was doing but I still didn't back away. His lips touched mine softly. My eyes closed. I felt like my world was finally starting to mend itself back together. I couldn't believe that he was kissing me. My world was spinning. I never wanted this moment to end. It did end though. All too soon.

We spent the rest of the day watching the whales playing in the water. As he pulled up in front of my dorm, I realized that I was starting to fall for Jazz. He walked me all the way to my room. At the door he turned to me. "I had a great time today, Missy. Thank you for coming with me today." He gave me a kiss and we said goodbye.

I walked into my room and leaned my back against the door. Sam looked at me. "How'd it go today?"

I sighed, looking at the ceiling. "It went great. I think I'm falling for him."


	10. Chapter 10

"EMMETT" I screamed through my laughter as Emmett threw me over his shoulder. He then tossed me on his bed. His laugh rumbled through the house as he pounced over me making sure none of his weight was on me. I tried to hold in my laugh, while our eyes locked looking deep inside each other. We have been together for three months now. Everyday I think he can't fall any deeper for me, but then I look into his eyes and I know that he has fallen just a little deeper.

"What's going on in here, y'all?" I heard Jasper by the door. Emmett smiled down at me kissing my nose.

"Nothing just attacking my baby, for making fun of our costumes." Emmett chuckled still looking at me.

"I'm just saying. We should at least do it, if we are going to rep it." I giggled from under him.

"Do what?" Missy asked with a giggle. We had came over to the boys house to hang out, before getting ready for the Halloween party. I opened my mouth to tell her but Emmett's lips pressed against mine.

"It's a secret," Emmett mumbled, kissing me. I giggled wrapping my arms around his neck, trying to force him closer to me. When he didn't move to me, I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling myself closer to him. My hips grinded against his causing him to hiss in my ear. "Babe."

"What? Don't say you don't like it. I know you do," I said pressing myself against the tent in his pants.

"Yeah ok, ugh Sam will you be ready in 20 minutes?" Missy asked shyly from somewhere in the room.

"Yes, she will," Emmett said looking back towards the door. I started to kiss his neck twirling my tongue around his cool skin. I love the way his skin tasted. It's a light sweet taste that lingers on my tongue leaving a tiny tingle. "Baby. Love. Honey. Sweetie. Babe, please," Emmett whined, slightly pushing against my core.

"Emmett," I moaned from the friction he created. My hips gained a mind of their own moving against him. My head fell back onto the pillow while my panties grew wet. My clit tingled with the much needed friction. My hands found their way into my hair. I pulled while biting on my bottom lip.

"Holy shit," Emmett whispered frozen in place while my hips moved at a steady pace pressing harder into him. I opened my eyes and looked right into Emmett's. The lust gaze he held sent mini fireworks off in the pit of my stomach that traveled to my core. It made me quiver from under him. Emmett's lips crashed into mine. Even with his gentle nature, I felt the passion of desire spill out into it.

"Ahhh fuck." I mumbled against his lips, unbuttoning my pants. I tried to wiggle my way out of them.

"Baby, Missy wants to leave soon." Emmett groaned, moving his lips to my neck. I freed myself from my pants, moaning louder, and felt his member grind into me. Emmett roughly sucked at my neck.

"Oh My GOD, yes fuck." I hissed, feeling my juices seeping through my lace pink panties, and clinging to my thighs.

"Fuck, baby. Do you have any idea how bad I want you?" Emmett moaned slightly, thrusting into me. I pushed at his chest so he would move. He looked at me confused, adjusting his pants. I licked my lips tugging at his pants.

"Take them off." I demanded. Reaching down between my thighs, I rubbed circles over my mound.

"Baby-" I could hear the protest begging to escape his lips.

"Just your pants, please, Emmett. Leave your boxers on." Emmett's eyes were locked on my hand as it rubbed its circles. I sat up on my knees as Emmett kicked his pants off, laying down on his back. He watched my every move as I straddled over him. His cool hands slid up from my hips to under my shirt. My hips began to rock back and forth in a slow motion. My eyes stayed locked on Emmett's. I pulled my shirt up over my head, exposing my matching bra.

"Son of a…..holy hell… Baby, you have no idea how fucking hot you are!" Emmett said, barely moving his lips to speak, as his eyes roamed over my body.

"Emmmmm fuck. God it feels so good," I moaned as his hands roamed lightly over my body. My pace picked up and a slight bounce was added. My breasts spilled out over my bra. Emmett's hands found my hips pushing me down on him, guiding my rocking motion.

"Fuck, baby. You're going to make me cum." Emmett groaned watching me. Seeing his eyes grow hungry for my body made my lower stomach tighten as my release quickly crept up on me.

"Em, I'm close. Fuck, oh god, Em." I called out moving in fast circles over his rock hard member. Emmett sat up supporting my lower back so I wouldn't fall off. His lips attacked my spilled out breast.

"Fuck, Sam." Emmett moaned sucking at my chest. His grip tightened around my waist.

"Fuck, oh my GOD! EMMETT!" I called out just as I was hit with a sudden rush of pleasure that coursed through my body.

"OH FUCK BABY!" Emmett growled from deep in his chest. Before I even knew what was going on, Emmett had us flipped over. His lips wrapped around mine. His tongue assaulted mine, while his body shook over me. I panted under him, coming down from my high. Emmett pulled back. He looked at me. Resting on his elbows, he carefully watched where he placed his weight. "Damn Babe, I never, I mean, I didn't think. Fuck how did you?" Emmett stumbled over his words. I smirked at him.

"What? You never dry fucked before?" I held in my giggle. Emmett was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"Go away, Jasper!" Emmett growled jumping up throwing a blanket over me.

"Missy wants to go get ready, Em." Jasper said with a tone I couldn't quite pick up.

"Yeah, ok. Go away, homo!" Emmett snapped looking back at me with a smirk. I dropped the blanket standing up, going over to where I had flung my pants on Emmett's study chair. I wiggled my way into my pants, watching Emmett pull his on.

"We're all going to be late now, you know that, right?" Emmett laughed handing me my shirt. I pulled it on shrugging my shoulders.

"I needed that." I said walking over kissing his cheek walking out of the room.

"You amaze me, woman." Emmett chuckled walking out behind me.

"It's about time. What were you –" Missy stopped talking, letting her mouth hang open. Edward walked up the stairs with his wife, looking right over at us.

"What?" I asked looking back at Emmett who was shirtless. Edward started to laugh as Emmett's eyes grew wide.

"You slut!" Missy giggled, playfully pushing me.

"What? He was changing his shirt," I said feeling my cheeks start to burn.

"Yeah, ok and how did you get the leopard print from your neck to your tits?" Missy pointed laughing, along with Edward, his wife Bella, and Jasper. I turned to face Emmett, who cracked a half smile. I ran to the restroom flicking the light on. I saw dark purple marks from my neck to over my chest.

"EMMETT!" I yelled from the rest room.

"I'm sorry, baby." Emmett leaned in the door. I went to smack him, but he jumped back. "It's ok though your mine anyway." He laughed, stepping back again as I walked out.

"Yours?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him. He smiled wide, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, you're my baby." He smiled proudly. I smirked at him while an evil plan quickly formed in my mind.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, as much as the thought of being your's makes me quiver in delight, you never asked for the privilege. You should never assume anything. Thanks for helping me get off." I winked at him, walking away. I was trying not to laugh or look back at him. Jasper walked Missy and I out. Once I got in the car, Emmett ran out of the house still shirtless.

"Baby, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you mean a lot to me. Don't be mad, Sam." He said, standing outside my window with worried eyes.

"Missy, lets go." I said, holding my straight face.

"But Sam he didn't mean-" "Missy, lets go, please," I said sucking in my smile. She rolled her eyes and as soon as they were out of sight, I started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Sam, care to explain?" Missy cracked a smile at my amusement, but was also confused.

"It's Halloween, Missy. I'm just going to have fun with MY Emmy." I giggled, explaining to her my master plan. She thought it was great, but mean at the same time. I'll make up for it, after I make my point.

"Damn, Missy, you look hot!" I said looking at her costume. She was wearing a skimpy, sexy, little military outfit. I'm assuming Jasper picked it out. It's his style. I swear that guys was in the military in another life. He loved the History channel and war crap. Missy thought it was cute. Emmett and I call it "snoring".

"I know right! I bet Jasper won't be able to keep his hands off me tonight. At least I'm hoping he won't," Missy said, looking at herself in the mirror. I laughed, shaking my head.

"Who is the slut now?" I teased throwing my eyeliner at her.

"You are, Miss Leopard." Missy teased back. " You look like a high school slut." Missy laughed looking me over. I rolled my eyes. Emmett and I are going as a football player and a cheerleader. Needless to say our team number is "69".

"Yeah well he is going to wish he didn't dress me up like this when I'm done with him," I said putting my lip-gloss on with a pop, before we headed out the door to what was supposed to be the party of the year.

The boys arrived to pick us up right on time. Missy answered the door, while I checked my hair and fixed my tits to peek out a little more. Yep tonight should be fun. Emmett is always fun to tease.

"Well, Missy, I think Jasper's private might just have salute you." Emmett chuckled, standing next to Jasper, who's eye's roamed over her body. I watched as Emmett squeezed through the door between the two. Missy was blushing looking at Jasper.

"Holy shit look at you, babes. Do a spin for me," Emmett said trying to walk in like nothing had happened before. I smiled at him turning away to grab my purse.

"I know I look good, Emmett. Thank you, though. The boys will be drooling tonight." I winked at him, walking past him and out the door. Missy rolled her eyes as me as I passed by. I heard Jasper chuckle to himself.

" Yep, they sure will. You better believe panties will be dropping the second I walk in after you." I heard Emmett say slyly, shutting the door behind him. I looked back at him to see if he was serious. Emmett smiled at me, while pulling his phone out. He shook his head looking up at me and smirked at me oddly. "I love Alice at times like these," Emmett proudly stated as we walked to Jaspers Jeep.

Once we walked into the party, I got a little nervous with all the half naked drunk girls running around. I looked back at Emmett, who was staring at my ass, and suddenly my confidence spiked. I knew I had him as much as he had me. I just wanted to tease him a little. I walked away with Missy to get some drinks, while the boys found us a good place to hang out before we started to dance.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Missy said, tasting the mixed drink she was making to test how strong it was. I looked back at the boys, who were making their way over to us, then to Missy.

"I got this. I just need to make a point," I said, taking a gulp of my Jack and Coke.

"What are you drinking, Gorgeous?" Jasper asked wrapping his arms around Missy, kissing her cheek.

I looked over at Emmett. He was talking to some girl, who's hands were on his chest. I took another couple gulps and walked away. Maybe he wasn't as serious about us as I thought he was. I saw Mike Newton, the school's jock strap. He wasn't the hottest thing to walk the earth, but a lot of girls wanted him. I checked my girls making sure they were in place before walking over to him.

"Damn, Mike. You look hot," I said pretending to fan myself off, looking over at him. He was in no way 'hot' and his costume looked homemade. To be honest, I wasn't a hundred percent sure what it was supposed to be. I glanced back over at Emmett, who was looking my way with a smirk.

"Yeah, you're looking pretty sexy yourself. Those shorts are awesome." I tried not to roll my eyes at Mike. It's not his fault that he isn't charming.

"Hey, Sam. Where is Emmett? Aren't you guys like a 'thing' now?" I turned around to see Tyler, a guy I had math class with. I smiled at him and looked around for Emmett. I was sure he was on his way over to beat the shit out of the guys, but what I saw was not what I was expecting. "Oh, wow. I guess not," Tyler said, spotting Emmett at the same time I did. My heart dropped in my stomach as I watched some slut rubbing her ass in Emmett's crotch. He looked right over at me, wiggling his eyebrows at me, then went back to practically fucking her on the dance floor.

"So, you're single then, Sam. Are you ready to mingle?" I looked back to Mike, this time noticeably rolling my eyes at him. I went to push past him, but he caught my arm. "Awe, come on, I was kidding. Come dance with me." I pulled my arm away from him walking in the other direction. I spotted Missy. She and Jasper where dancing, laughing, just having a good time. I would have went to her to talk, but I already knew she thought this was a bad idea. Why do I always get myself in trouble like this?

I went to the kitchen, where I made a strong drink. I watched as Emmett danced with the same girl, her hands where all over him. There was no denying it, I was madder than hell, and jealous as fuck. I wanted to beat the shit out of that girl.

"Hey, Sam. Having fun?" Missy said, taking a sip from my drink. My foot was tapping and I'm sure steam was fuming out of my ears.

"Yep, tons," I said, keeping it short trying not to look too bothered. I didn't want Missy to worry about me.

"Well, Sam, If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were about to kill someone. You sure you're ok?" Jasper said, standing tensely behind Missy. Once I saw the girls arms go around Emmett's neck and she pressed her body against his, I snapped. I slammed my cup down, threw my hair up in a quick bun and started towards them.

"SAM, WAIT!" Missy called out after me, but it was too late. I grabbed the girl's hair yanking her back.

"Get the fuck off my boyfriend!" I snapped, standing in front of Emmett.

"Your man? He just said he was single." She crossed her arms with a smirk. I shook my head balling my hands up into fists. I pulled my hand back, about to swing, when I was suddenly up in the air and thrown over Emmett's shoulder.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed pounding my fist into his stone-like back. "PUT ME DOWN, EMMETT! LET ME KILL HER!" I started to kick and scream as he headed out the front door.

"No, baby. I wont let you kill the innocent girl. You already hurt someone tonight." Emmett's voice was calm. I tried to wiggle my way out of his death grip, but I had no such luck.

"I didn't hurt anyone," I said more calmly, as he set me down pinning me between him and the car.

"Oh no? You didn't?" Emmett raised an eyebrow at me with a disappointed look. I crossed my arms, looking away from him. "Samantha, it doesn't feel good watching me with some other girl, does it? You claim me as your's, so why can't I claim you as mine?" Emmett's tone rumbled within his chest. My eyes flashed up to him. My heart suddenly felt like a knife was slicing through it.

"I'm such a bitch," I mumbled, unable to look at him. Emmett uncrossed his arms. Putting them on either side of me, he leaned against the car, resting his forehead on mine. "I don't know what I was thinking, Em." I mumbled feeling horrible about my stupid plan. Emmett took a deep breath.

"I don't know either, but I do know I shouldn't have assumed we were on the same page. You were right. I should have asked you and I get the point you were trying to make. Sam look at me." His tone grew softer with each word he spoke. I was too embarrassed to look into his eyes. So when I wouldn't look up, Emmett knelt down looking up into my eyes. "Why are you so indecisive with me?" he asked with pained eyes. His question caught me off guard.

"What?" I whispered, not understanding him at first.

"Baby, one day your loving, affectionate, and caring. The next day you push me way. Your answers are short. You cancel plans on me. You act like you don't know me. Why?" My mouth moved, but nothing came out. I didn't think I was like that with him. Not anymore anyway.

"I didn't realize I was doing that," I said, with a shiver as the cold night air whipped around me. Emmett cupped my cheek with his hand, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

"Well you do. I know you have been hurt before, but I'm not him. Sam, why are you making me pay for his mistakes?" Emmett's tone was so low I almost didn't catch what he said. Tears began to build up in my eyes while I tried to blink them away.

"I'm scared," I said with a crack in my tone.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'm here, and I'm not going any where," Emmett said, kissing my forehead.

"I don't think I could live if you ever just walked away from me," I said, feeling the pain in my heart as my mind flashed back to the hurt Paul had left me with. "Emmett, I never thought I would ever feel as alive, as loved and understood as I did with _HIM,_ but here you are making me feel twice as good as I did with him and all you have to do is smile at me. I feel like maybe I gave in too soon. You hold my heart. You have it to do with what you please." I stopped talking, looking to the floor.

"All I want to do with your heart is to be loved by it. Your heart plays my favorite song. Sometimes when we watch movies and you fall asleep, I close my eyes and hear the steady musical beats your heart plays. I can't help but wonder if maybe, part of the reason it beats, is for me. Sometimes I can see you're having a bad dream. I know your uncomfortable. You mumble his name. I feel a slight pain but then you bring yourself closer to me. You hold on to me. You kiss my chest in your sleep and say my name, making sure it's me and suddenly your back at peace. Baby, I don't think you quite understand how whole you make me; how at ease you make me feel in my own skin. I can't live without a heart. I was dead. I had no heart. I had no reason. Baby, you're my heart; my reason to breath. Please, stop doubting me. Stop thinking the worst of me." I stared blankly into Emmett's eyes. Slow tears rolled down my cheeks as I listened to his speech. He was right. I d have nightmares about Paul, but not of him hurting me. They're of him being hurt. But in a lot of those dreams, Emmett has been the one to save him. Emmett was always the night in shining armor. Emmett was my hero. Without him, I would be lost in the world; lost in my head. He always brings my out of my nightmares, even when he isn't physically there. I have let Paul go, but there will always be something there, and I think Emmett knows that.

He cared about me. I could see it in his eyes. He cared about me, for me, everything about me, the good, the bad, the ugly. I cupped both sides of his face in my hands, staring in his eyes. Something that has yet to fail is me getting lost in them. "Emmett, I am scared but it's not for the reasons you think." I started to say, not believing I was about to admit this to him. I haven't even told Missy this. Emmett moved back furrowing his eyes, not understanding me. My heart began to wildly pound into my chest threatening to rip out. "Three months, Emmett. Three short months and you have become my air. Three months around you have made me feel like I matter. My thoughts and feelings are important to you. Emmett, I'm scared because in three months you have made me feel twice as good as Paul ever has, and it took him thirteen years. Emmett, I'm not scared that you will leave me. I'm not afraid you will hurt me. I'm scared, because you don't scare me. I know when I wake up you will be there. I know you will answer every phone call, and I know you will be there to catch every tear that falls. I'm scared because you made me fall in love with you in three months. Emmett, I love you. I'm in love with you." After the words left my mouth, my lungs for got how to work. I just told him I was in love with him. I just actually admitted my honest to god feelings for him, and he said nothing. Emmett stared at me blankly. Ok maybe I was scared he would hurt me, because my eyes started to water and my chest tightened into a million knots.

"Sam, baby, you have no idea. I, you, me, fuck, I'm at a lost for words." Emmett fell over his words, not taking his eyes off mine. Emmett moved closer to me. There was no more room between me, him and the car. I was starting to get light headed. "I love you, too," Emmett whispered with his lips an inch away from mine. His lips lightly brushed against mine, before moving to my neck, where he lightly kissed below my ear. "Baby, breathe," Emmett whispered in my ear. I sucked in a deep breath before his lips crashed into mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself up on him wrapping my legs around his waist. Emmett chuckled kissing my neck.

"We should go inside. Missy is probably worried about you." I threw my head back in frustration hitting it against the car.

"Ow," I groaned. Emmett laughed, rubbing my head for me.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, lets go inside. But later on tonight, you're mine." I said, with a shy smile blushing at the lust that filled his eyes.

"You can have me any way you want. Come on, Love, let's go party and make it known we're both taken." I laid my head on his shoulder, holding on to him. Emmett laughed hugging on to me. "Want me to carry you inside like this?" He teased, tickling my side. I squirmed around laughing.

"No. Stop. Em, please." I laughed, trying to pry his hands off me. Emmett smiled at me giving me a quick, chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you." Emmett smiled at me, letting me down. He put his arm around my neck. We started to walk back inside, just as Missy ran out with Jasper right behind her.

"Sam, are you ok?" she asked as soon as she saw me. I smiled the biggest smile at her.

"Yes, I'm great. Why wouldn't I be? I mean, I am in love." I said, looking up at Emmett, who was smiling proudly down at me.

The rest of the night was great. We danced, drank, and laughed. By the time I got home, it was almost four in the morning. I was dead tired. Missy was somewhere with Jasper. I laid in bed looking over the pictures we had taken. I was too excited about me and Emmett that I couldn't sleep. I knew he wasn't home yet, so I called him already missing him. I put our pictures up on Facebook, while we talked about funny parts of the night, and set up our next date.

I ended up falling asleep still on the phone with Emmett. I woke up to the door to the room opening. I sat up seeing Missy walking in with sex hair wearing baggy pants and an oversized jacket. She looked at me blushing. I was going to make fun of her, but I saw I had a comment on a picture I had put up from the party. When I opened it, my heart dropped and old feelings rushed back to me. It was like I was right back to where I started.

"**You must have lost your taste in men. At least be with a good looking guy, not big, dumb, and ugly."** I didn't know what to think, say, or do. After all this time, why would Paul be writing to me now. What did it matter to him that I was with Emmett? After all, he left me without even a goodbye.

"Missy, look. What do I do?"


	11. Chapter 11

I stood there stunned. What the hell just happened? I heard myself gasp, my eyes widened. My hands covered my mouth in shock. I couldn't believe Sam almost punched that girl. If Emmett hadn't gotten involved when he did, that girl might be on her way to the hospital. "I've never seen her like that before," I whispered to Jasper standing next to me, as I watched Emmett carry Sam out of the house.

Then something came to me. It was like I was looking through time. Everything seemed to slow as a memory came back to me as if it was happening now.

Sam and I were at a party much like this one but with Paul and Jake. Sam and I stood together watching the people around us. I couldn't remember where Paul and Jake were but I remember Sam telling me that she thought she was falling for, as she called him, her Paul. She had never called anyone hers before. I was shocked.

Just as she told me this piece of news, we saw Paul come out of the kitchen, a slutty bitch hanging on his arm. Anger seeped through my body for my friend as I watched her love flirt with this other woman. I spared a glance at Sam, to see her face beet red. Her fists were clenched, breathing through her teeth. I knew this look. She was about to snap.

And she did. She stalked over to the two betrayers and punched the girl in her face. Sam broke that girl's nose that night. Thankfully, it looked like the one tonight would only walk away with fear and not a broke nose.

"Scratch that," I whispered to Jasper. "I have seen her like that before. Only once though." I was still in shock. Does this mean, does her almost starting a fight with a girl over Emmett mean that she was in love with him? Was Sam in love with Emmett? I would have to think about that later. Maybe Sam would talk to me about it tomorrow.

"How about we go dance? You look like you could use a release," Jasper said to me with a wink. The double meaning of his words was not lost on me.

Over the last three months, Jazz and I had gotten close. We had gone on many dates. I had thought that the closer I got to Jazz the more I would miss Jake. But to be honest, I hadn't thought of that bastard in almost three months. Not since the day I sent him the package.

A week after I sent it, I happened to go through my friends on Facebook and I found that Jake had deleted me. I don't know when he had done it, but it was just another stab in my heart. I asked Sam if Paul had done the same, but much to my heartache, Paul had not deleted her. It hurt. That's the only way I could truly describe it. The pain stabbed through my heart and I wasn't sure what all that meant for me.

Thankfully though I didn't let it get me down. I just continued on with Jazz. We got emotionally closer and I was hoping soon that maybe, just maybe, we could move on to the next level in our relationship.

Jazz walked me to the dance area with my hand in his. He turned me around and just looked at me. I had never seen him like this. He was looking at me like he wanted to devour me. He looked me up and down. "Gah, baby. I knew that outfit would look great on you!" I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. His hands slowly made their way to my hips and he pulled me closer. The sexy smile never leaving his face.

"Well, thank you, Sir. You don't look so bad yourself." Just then the song changed and "Lick" by Joi came out of the speakers. I decided that I was going to give Jazz a preview of what would happen in the bedroom, instead of worrying about Sam.

I began by moving myself so his leg was between mine. I swayed my hips with the rhythm of the music. I was effectively grinding myself into his leg. He moaned at the feeling. He would be much worse off by the time I was done as punishment for dressing so fucking sexy. He's the reason we hadn't "had fun" yet.

` My left arm wrapped around his shoulders. When Joi said "I love it when you lick," I took my right index finger and ran it down from his nose to his jaw. His bottom lip opened and followed my finger. He sucked my finger into his mouth and sucked on it. Our eyes were locked on each other. He was sucking my finger in time with the music. I wasn't sure how I was going to keep myself together. Jasper was going to make me cream in my panties if he wasn't careful.

I took my finger out of his mouth and ran my hand down the open front of his shirt. I imagined what it would be like to lick every muscle on his body. Why imagine? The song is called "Lick". So I bent forward and ran my tongue over his cool skin. He tasted so sweet. Just like a lollipop. He sucked in air through his teeth. I was definitely having the effect I was hoping for. I ran my tongue up his chest and to his neck. I sucked his skin into my mouth.

I didn't care who was looking. Every one in school knew we were together already anyways. What was the point in hiding? Besides, this was a frat party. Pretty much everyone was drunk off their ass.

He reached his hand up from my hip and grabbed a hold of my breast. He started massaging it as I moaned into his neck. His thumb found my nipple through the thin fabric of my little top. He pinched and pulled and I lost control and creamed in my panties.

I broke my mouth away from his tasty neck and turned around, my back pushed up against his front. I bent my knees in front of him. I bounced up and down to the music and my head grazed his most precious area.

The next thing I knew, Jazz grabbed a hold of me and spun me around to face him. He slammed his lips to mine and his arms wrapped around my body, holding on for dear life. Our tongues were like they were at war with each other. My left leg rose like it had a mind of its own, and wrapped around his hips. He groaned into my mouth. I could smell how aroused I was.

The song changed to "Lollipop" by Lil Wayne. I let out a small chuckle. Licking must be the theme for tonight. I certainly wasn't complaining. I loved licking Jazz.

My hips started thrusting against him and he moaned into my mouth. "Miss, I swear to God. If you don't stop we won't be here long."

I looked into his lust filled eyes. "Do I look like I mind that?" I asked him with a smirk.

He moved like lightening. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me toward the door. As we got outside, I saw Sam and Emmett walking back toward the party. His arm was around her and they both had smiles. Looked like they had resolved everything. Thank God!

"Sam, are you OK?" I asked her.

Her smile grew larger. "Yes, I'm great. Why wouldn't I be? I mean, I am in love." I knew it! I gave her a huge smile and turned to leave again.

We drove faster than I thought possible. I couldn't stop staring at Jazz the whole time. How did I get so lucky as to have a man that would be so wonderful? He had stuck with me while I tried to finally get over Jake. He had sent me flowers when he knew that I was hurting. He wiped every tear that I cried over another man. Why? Why did he care so much? I still don't understand it. But I was not about to start complaining.

I finally turned from Jasper's face when I felt the Jeep stop. We were at Jazz and Emmett's apartment. I was suddenly nervous. I had never had sex with anyone other than Jake.

As soon as I was out of the Jeep, I was lifted off the ground and shoved against it. My legs wrapped around Jazz's hips. He crashed his lips to mine. "You have no clue what you do to me," he whispered against my lips.

I thrust my hips toward his and whispered back, "Oh, I think I do."

He hurriedly carried me upstairs to his apartment. He had a bit of trouble getting the key in the lock with our lips together. Finally the door opened and we stumbled inside.

With his hands on my ass, holding me up, he walked us to his bedroom. I felt him laying me on the mattress. I knew this was it. We were finally gonna have sex. I smiled a sexy "come and get me" grin at Jazz. As I scooted up on the bed, he crawled toward me like a panther on the prowl.

"You're gonna pay for what you did at the party," he said to me.

"You promise?" I said, creaming my panties again. The way Jazz looked right then … there were no words to describe just how hot he looked. I couldn't believe one man could look so sexy.

His lips were back on mine. His hands roamed my body. He pulled on the hem of my shorts and panties. He yanked them both off my body at the same time and slowly let his hands roam their way back up my body. I thought I was going to die from the wonderful feelings he was sending through my body.

He made his way, slowly, up my body and finally made his way all the way. "Let's get this top off shall we?" He ripped it from my body. I loved that outfit but I wasn't too upset. It made it so there was less between us. I laid there naked loving the way he was looking at me.

"Like what you see?" I asked. With his tongue between his teeth, he nodded at me. Obviously, he was at a loss for words. "Seems like you're a bit over dressed for this," I said leaning up on my knees. He mimicked my movements, getting to his knees in front of me. I slowly unzipped his shirt, following the zipper with my tongue. He moaned. Once he was freed from that damn shirt, I licked the outline of every muscle of his top half. From his biceps to his abs, I licked every single line. "You taste so good. I can never get enough," I whispered in his ear when I was done.

I pushed him off the bed and kneeled down. I unzipped his pants. I hooked my fingers in the waistband of his pants and slowly pulled them and his boxers off. I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised by the size of his manhood when it sprang out. And I do mean sprang. I wrapped my hand around it and felt that he was very, very hard for me, as I worked my hand up and down his shaft. I smiled up at him.

His eyes were closed. He was biting his lip with his head rolled back. Yeah, he was enjoying this.

Before I knew what was going on he had me lifted up again and was laying me back down on the bed. "There will be time for that later," he whispered. He reached to his nightstand and got something out of the drawer. "This will make it feel so much better. Trust me," he said smirking at me. He poured what I could tell was KY jelly into his hand and wiped it over his little soldier. Once he was done, he crawled back up to me and settled himself between my legs.

He leaned down. The moment our lips touched, he thrust himself into me. The warm sensation from the KY made it feel so much better. I gasped and arched my back. I couldn't believe he actually fit inside me. The man was huge, I swear. He held still until we both adjusted. I looked up into his eyes. How are his eyes black? His eyes were black as night.

He thrust in and out a few times before I noticed that he wouldn't put much of his weight on me. What the hell did I care? This was amazing. "Faster, baby," I said breathless. He started moving faster. I'm gonna come, baby. Oh my God. Oh my God. That's it! Right there." I moved my hips with his and came. "JA-" I almost screamed "Jake"! What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I thinking about Jake at a time like this? I wasn't dumb though. I stopped myself in the middle and groaned to play it off. Hopefully he didn't notice.

He was so amazing. I couldn't believe it. Jake was never this good. Soon after my slip up, Jazz came. Breathless, he collapsed next to me.

I stayed there the whole night. We had sex a few more times and every time I noticed that he was holding back. A man like Jazz could be awesome. I'm not saying he was bad, because trust me, he wasn't, but I knew he could be so much better. Why was he holding back on me? Why wasn't he living up to his full potential.

We had sex three times that night before we finally collapsed in exhaustion and fell asleep. We didn't wake up again until ten in the morning. Since my clothes were torn up, Jazz gave me some sweat pants and his jacket. He was so much bigger than me that everything swallowed me. I had to literally hold up the pants. Plus my hair was a mess and my brush was at the dorm room. I looked in the mirror in his bathroom. FUCK! I look like I've been fucking all night. Well, I did fuck all night, I thought with a smug smile on my face.

Not much later I quietly walked in the door to my and Sam's room. I must not have been quiet enough because I saw Sam look up at me quietly from her bed. She looked like she had just fallen asleep. She looked at her computer and her face dropped.

"Missy, look. What do I do?" she said, her voice cracking. I walked over and looked at her screen. There was a picture of the four of us at the party last night. At the bottom of the screen, I saw there had been one comment made. From Paul. "**You must have lost your taste in men. At least be with a good looking guy, not big, dumb, and ugly."**

My heart broke for her. "Sam, I'm sorry he said that."

"What do I do? What do I say to him? Do I say something back? Miss, I'm scared." She looked scared and tired. That combination is not a good thing for Sam.

"First of all, you need to calm down. He can't do much right now anyway. Besides, he's probably with someone who is fat and ugly. He's probably jealous that you found such a great guy and he can't find anyone to measure up to you. What's it gonna hurt to message him back? You need to make him feel just a bit of what he made you feel."

"What do I tell him, though?" Sam asked.

"Here write this: **"You may think he's dumb and ugly, but he's wiped away every tear you caused and kissed away all the pain"." **She typed that in and pressed 'comment'. I walked away to get my hairbrush and get dressed. Just as I finished up getting my hair brushed and looking good again, Sam called me back over. "He wrote back? Already?" I was shocked.

"Yeah." She read to me what he wrote.

"**WTF? You let him kiss you? Don't you remember? You're mine!"**

I couldn't believe it! Was he still single? Why did he have to do this when Sam finally was in love with someone new? What the fuck was wrong with him? I don't think I will ever understand what goes through the minds of those boys!


	12. Chapter 12

_I had finals to study for so I decided to go to the library. I was there for a two good hours before My Emmett called. I looked at my caller ID laughing at the picture I had of him holding up all my favorite candies, He had a goofy smile posing for me one day while we were shopping for snacks for our movie night. Of course he let me choose everything we would snack on because I was the only snack he wanted, or at least that was what he would say."Hey babe!" I whispered in the phone looking around to make sure I wasn't disturbing anyone. I decided to check my face book while we were on the phone."Why are you whispering baby?" Emmett's voice echoed throw my phone, I giggled rolling my eyes at him."I'm at the library, what are you doing?" He started talking but I wasn't listening I saw I had a message from Paul. We argued throw comments a few days ago over me and Emmett. Emmett had read them and asked me to stop responding. Witch I did, I mean if Emmett was writing to Rosalie I would ask him the same thing. Actually I would hunt the bitch down and try to kill her for trying to talk to my man. "PLEASE READ" Was the subject."SO what do you think sound fun?" I blinked not hearing a thing Emmett said."Ugh yeah sounds great Em." I tried to play it off knowing I would do anything he wanted anyway."Really you're ok with it?" He asked surprised. "Like I can book the flight then?" He asked me while I stared at the message from Paul."Em let me call you right back ok?" I said opening the message, why did I feel so obligated to read his shit. It was over with us, I'm in love with Emmett."Yeah ok." Emmett sounded disappointed."I love you Emmy!" I said feeling bad but I knew I wouldn't be able to focus until I read what Paul had to say."I love you to sexy." Emmett seemed to cheer up hanging up the phone. I took a deep breath looking around me before I started to read the Love,Listen I know you think I'm the biggest dick on earth and trust me when I say I feel like it, but truth is everything I did was for you. I won't bother you anymore and I'm not mad you moved on, no wait I'm not mad I'm fucking furious But I guess that was the point for breaking up with you so you can "move On". You said on the last comment you hated me and that I should go somewhere and Die, well truth is I did die; I died the day I decided to let you go. I knew how much you wanted to get out of this wet hell hole, and well as much as I wish I could have gone with you that was just not a possibility anymore. I'm destined to be stuck here for the rest of my miserable life and I just couldn't do that to you. Not after seeing how excited you would get over our plans. I know Jake and I really fucked you and Missy over but trust me love it was for your own good. Look I'm not going to try to stop you from having a happy life but I do want you to know I have a bad feeling about this EMMETT guy, just be careful Samantha. You will forever consume my heart. Tell Missy I said I still think about the talk we had the day you broke up with me for those two hours, and if she remembers that talk then maybe she won't hate us as much. Oh and tell her to be careful to, your goons look like Last ."I thought you didn't give a fuck about him anymore?" I jumped up rereading the message hearing Emmett from behind me. I stood up closing my laptop looking over at him."I don't" I said defensive not knowing what to do. Emmett nodded his head unconvinced catching a single tear that somehow seeped out from my eye. "Em, it's just, I wasn't going to write him back, I haven't written to him since you told me not to." I went to reach for his hand but he pulled away, that hurt like hell, hehas never pulled away from me before."Yeah see that's what's wrong with the situation, if I didn't say something would you have stopped?" Emmett said with a blank tone staring at me. My mouth dropped open not knowing what to say to him."Babe, don't be mad, I only read what he wrote, I don't care what he thinks of you, your mine." I said stepping closer to him but Emmett stepped back clearing his throat."I don't feel like I'm yours. I feel like he owns you, he has your heart I just got what was left over." With that said Emmett turned and walked away from me. I hurried to get my stuff trying to catch up with him but he was already gone. My heart sank as I walked back to my room where Jasper and Missy were laying in bed talking and laughing."Hey Sam, Emmett was here not too long ago looking for you." Missy said cheerfully moving to straddle over Jasper; I turned my back tossing my stuff on the bed rolling my eyes so they couldn't see. Ever since the party those to have been like bunnies in heat. All I get is a little dry sex and even then Emmett sort of freaks out or it, he is obsessed with not hurting me."Sam what's wrong what happened?" Jasper said suddenly concerned. I shook my head taking out my phone calling Emmett. When he didn't pick up I throw it down flopping on my bed."I hate Paul!" I mumbled covering my eyes."Ok, what does he have to do with anything?" Missy asked sitting up coming over to my bed."HE wrote me again, Emmett snuck up behind me while I was reading it, Emmett hates me." I grumbled."I thought you stopped writing him." Missy said sounding disappointed in me."I did but he wrote me this letter, Emmett took it wrong I think, I don't know. He said if he didn't tell me to stop writing to him that I wouldn't have." I said laying back down trying to think, I closed my eyes having a hard time thinking clear. That's when it hit me; I jumped up out of bed. "Jazz do you think you can do me a favor?""Ugh yeah sure what's up?" He said kissing Missy's hand."Can you stay here tonight?" I asked grabbing my overnight bag, going throw my closet looking for the lingerie I bought a couple weeks ago to wear on a special night with Em, tonight was that night, I don't care what he says, shit I want him to hurt me, in a good way anyway. I'll prove to him once and for all that he is who I want."What are you planning?" Missy said peeking around me looking at what I was packing. "Ohh, yeah he won't stay mad at you with you wearing that." Missy Giggled from behind me. I turned around looking over at Jasper."You don't need to ask me to stay the night with my Darling love Missy." Jasper said with a wink."Great, so what's his favorite dinner I'm going to cook for him." I said cheerfully turning around."Ugh, umm." I heard Jasper stutter as I packed my stuff. "What, ugh, I don't think he has a favorite." Jasper said slowly."Come on Jazz, you're his best friend you don't know something he likes to eat?" I said unconvinced looking at my phone for the time. Emmett had two more hours of classes."He likes meat, rare meat." Jasper said like he was convincing himself."Eww like with blood?" I asked heading towards the door. Jasper nodded his head smiling at me. I would have stayed to ask why he was being so weird but I still needed to go shopping and to get everything ready.I let myself into the apartment with the spare key they kept under a rock. I never noticed how little cooking the boys did. They barely had anything to cook with. I decided to make steak with backed potatoes and steamed vegetables. Once dinner was almost done I went up stairs to fix my hair and slip into my Red corset with Black lace and matching panties that hooked to my stockings with my black pumps. The last thing I went to set up was the lap top. I wanted him to know he had nothing to worry about when it came to Paul. I waited an hour wondering were Emmett was. He wouldn't pick up his phone and his last class was at 5. The candles were burning low and dinner was now cold. I sat there feeling ridiculous; maybe he went out with someone else. Maybe he had enough of my sour sweet the door finally opened I was blowing out the candles and was too embarrassed with myself to look up at him."Baby, what is all this?" Emmett questioned walking in the kitchen looking around. I cleared my throat looking down at the floor. "Holy shit Sam, Wow you look... You are just holy shit you're sexy as fuck?" Emmett said coming to my side reaching for my hand. I took a deep breath forcing myself to look up at him."Yeah, but Dinner is cold and well so am I.""Baby I'm sorry, I didn't know you were planning anything.""It's ok Em, You were mad, and I just wanted to do something to show you have nothing to worry about with Paul, I haven't thought of him or wrote to him. Emmett you're all I want. Look I can warm it up are you hungry?" My voice was low; I looked into Emmett's eyes wishing I knew what he was thinking. Emmett smirked at me wrapping his arms around me spinning me around while he laughed."Baby I know I don't have anything to worry about, I know you love me. I just get pissed when I t comes to him because you told me how he made you feel. I don't want him or anyone having a negative effect on my girl in anyway. I shouldn't have walked away from you I just didn't want to fight with you over something that shouldn't be a problem." Emmett said kissing my neck. I giggled trying to push him back. Emmett leaned forward pacing his hands on the side of my after he set me down on the counter."I was worried I was going to lose you." I admitted sheepishly slightly pouting my lip at him. Emmett chuckled shaking his head at me."That will never happen." Emmett said before sucking in my bottom lip giving me a wet kiss."Ok but there is one thing left to do." I mumbled with my lip still between Emmett's. Emmet moved back looking at me confused. "I want you to have a piece of mind that he means nothing to me." I said hoping of the counter walking over to my lap top bringing it the counter. Emmett groaned seeing Paul's face book up with a message ready to be ,You're not the only one making tough chooses in life. Yours might be tougher but mine are just as real as yours. I choose Emmett, I could care less what you think about him, you opinion doesn't matter. He treats me right, he respects me, and He loves me in all the right ways. You taught me a lot about love and I thank you for that, you showed me its go to let people in and that's what I'm doing. I let him in, I hope you find the right girl for you one day and I hope you will be as happy as I am with Emmett. Good bye Paul. Take care and good read the letter and looked over at me putting an arm around me pulling me to his side placing a soft kiss on the top of my head."Baby you don't have to do this." Emmett said letting his hands wonder over my ass. I smirked to myself sending the message without thinking twice, and then deleted Paul from my friend list. "I think that just made me hard." Emmett groaned kissing the back of my neck."All this and deleting my ex got you hard, hmmm, who else can I delete?" I teased reaching around rubbing the front of his pants feeling his pants grow tighter with my touch."Do you know red and black are my favorite colors?" Emmett groaned letting hishands roam over my body. My head fell back on his chest holding back a moan while his left hand slid between my legs rubbing over my monde causing my lower stomach to explode with anticipation."I ddddid buuuuy this juuusst for you." I shuttered as Emmett attacked my shoulder with his lips pushing my legs apart giving him better accesses to my wet core."So it's mine, to do with as I please." He whispered kissing my ear lobe; my wholebody shook in delight thanks to his deep vibrations from his tone traveling throw my entire body down to my hot core. I closed my eyes feeling my juices soak throw my panties. My mind drew a blank; all I could do was nod my head, feeling him unhooking my corset letting it drop down In front of me, his hand swept across my now bare breast while his tounge lightly trailed along my neck to between my shoulder blades were I felt him slightly suck, leaving wet kisses. My back arched with his sensual touch, causing me to lean forward letting my hand catch myself on the counter. I looked back at Emmett whose eye were steadily watching me for my reactions. "Do you like the way I touch you baby?" Emmett's mouth watering tone sent chills down my spine. I was paralyzed by his touch, as he chuckled to himself kissing down my back Gently blowing over where he left wet kisses, The sensation slow burned down to my core fueling the already raging fire between in legs."Emmmmm," I breathed out feeling my knees shack from under me."That's right baby, Say my name, tell me baby, tell me how I Make you feel." Emmett said continuing making his trail down to my lower back. I gasped feeling him slightly gripped my ass pulling at my panties with his teeth." Tell me how you feel." Emmett demanded pushing me more forward where he grazed my right cheek with his teeth."Emmmmm, ahh, god, I feel fuck." I mumbled unable to form a sentence."Come on love say it." He teased me with his tounge running it along my thighs."Fuck Em, I just love you." Was all I could say, Emmett slowly stood up kissing my neck, reaching for my hand."I love you too baby, but I want to know how do I make you feel here." His lust field tone placed my hand over my soaking center. I licked my lower lip closing my eyes feeling Emmett guiding my hand in circles over my core. I moaned out more loudly then I meant to turning around looking into Emmett's eyes searching for the words to say. I stood quite getting lost in his eyes, feeling my heart overwhelm with passion."I don't know Emmett; I have never felt the way you make me feel." I started saying pulling up his shirt exposing his perfectly sculptured abs; Emmett pulled his shirt off all the way keeping his eyes down on me. "Like how you set my body on fire." I whispered running my hands down his chest. "It's like I'm burning alive, but when you touch me, you cool the fire replacing it with this indescribable amazing feeling." I seductively purred kissing his chest, feeling me warm lips melt over his cool body like fire on ice. "Your touch, is what I long for, your lips is what my body calls for." I kissed him again looking up at him, I smiled at him seeing the same blank look run across his face as mine did just a few minutes ago. "My core calls out for you." I licked over his abs, keeping my eyes on him. "My body weakens with your touch." I pulled away looking up at him pulling at his belt letting his pants drop to the floor. "But what I feel the most, is my heart, pounding in my chest ready to explode with the passion" I finished running my hand over his boxers feeling his very stiff member twitch with excitement from my touch."You feel all that huh?" Emmett asked barely moving his lips, his dark lust filled eyes burning into mine."All that and more." I whispered feeling like my heart was about to explode, In a blink of an eye Emmett's lips crashed into mine as he lifted me up in his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist we walked to up to his room, where Emmett laid me down on his bed careful not to brake our kiss."Baby If I'm being too rough you have to tell me." Emmett mumbled against my lips."Don't worry I like it a little rough." I mumbled back reaching between us pushing his boxers off. Emmett chuckled, egger to help me pull them off. Once we were both free of all clothes, Emmett stopped kissing me pulling slightly back looking me over."I'm not kidding, if I hurt you tell me." Emmett said a little nervous as he hovered over me, I nodded as he reached over to the night stand. I figured he was pulling out a condom but I look at him confused when he pulled out a bottle of KY jell."Lube?" I questioned wrapping my arms around his neck. "I think I'm wet enough." I giggled bucking my hips up at him. Emmett kissed my cheek smiling,"I don't want to hurt you, I'm just being careful baby, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you in anyway." I nodded my head at him trying not to laugh at his over cautiousness. Emmett's eyes burned into mine as he slowly started to push into me. At first I tensed up feeling he was a lot bigger then I was, I reached up to his neck pulling him to me kissing him to distract myself from the light pain he was causing, knowing it would freak him out and he would stop. Once he was fully inside me I adjusted myself to his size, still kissing him I started to rock my hips letting him know I was ready. Emmett slowly pulled out sliding back inside me."Emmmmm, ahh." I moaned as the temperature changed from the lube from cold to warm. Emmett lowered himself down to me kissing my neck; I rolled my hips into him arching my back from the sensation."Sam Baby, fuck, you feel fucking amazing." Emmett groaned in my ear slightly picking up his pace. My legs wrapped around his waist making my hips meet every one of his thrust."Oh god, ahhhhhh." I moaned moving my hips faster, encouraging him to speed up. "Emmett." I moaned feeling my stomach tighten building my release. Emmett's hands lightly roamed over me stopping under my ass were he lifted me pulling back watching my face as he Thrusted deeper into me with quick short thrust. "Emmett fuck." I moaned louder running my own hands over my breast looking up into his eyes."Tell me you belong to me." He demanded rubbing circles over my clit with his thumb."Oh my god!" I moaned throwing my head back. "I'm yours, only yours, Fuck Emmmet oh god you feel so good." I cried out just as he started fucking me rolling his hips into me."Sam Fuck." He hissed closing his eyes falling deeper into me; I bucked my hips a few times without meaning too."I'm your Em, fuck me, make me yours." I moaned grabbing the sheets from his bed."MINE!" Emmett growled out dropping my hips crashing his lips into mine."Yours" I moaned in his mouth feeling myself tightened around his length. "Only yours" I cried out just as my body exploded in ecstasy, paralyzing from the pleasure, I couldn't move just call out his name repeatedly. "Emmett, ahh, Em, god, Emmett, Emmett, oh my god." He changed direction of his thrust dragging out my orgasm fully. My back fell on the bed; I took deep breaths watching Emmett's lust filled eyes burn into me."God I love you baby." Emmett hissed lowering his lips to mine, his toungeswirled around mine slowly I never felt love like this, I never knew you could littarly show someone how much you cared about them threw sex, Paul and I had sex, yeah we slowed down a few times and made what I thought was love but this, this was so much more than that, Emmett poured out his heart out into this, I could feel his emotion, I felt his love surround me."I love you too." I whispered once our kiss was broken, I took a deep breath feeling Emmett slam into me a little more reckless then before."Baby I'm close." He moaned getting rougher, I gasped feeling him roughly burry himself into me; the pain was welcomed by me, because as much as it hurt it was instantly replaced with pleasure,"Cum for me Em, I want to feel you." I moaned kissing his shoulder, running my tounge up to his neck. "Oh my god." I said sucking in a breath of air as a second orgasm flooded threw my body."Oh my holy fuck." Emmett cried out thrusting a few more times into me as he exploded inside me. I gasped unable to speak from the sensation of both of our releases coursing threw us. I held my breath without meaning to. "Baby, are you ok?" Emmett asked a little panicked. I let out my breath nodding yes."That was just amazing." I whispered as Emmett looked me over smiling at me."I never thought anything could feel that fucking amazing." He said rolling over pulling me over with him."You're not a virgin are you?" I asked not believing that for a second. Emmet let out a booming laugh that I loved so much."No, Hell no, I just never had sex that meant so much and you feel just so fucking, Incredible. I just never, I mean, your, I just love you." I laughed cuddling up to him as he struggled to find what he wanted to say. Emmett wrapped his arms around me kissing my temple."I love you Em, Always." I said before yawning. Emmett chuckled lightly pulling me a little closer to him."I love you Sam, Eternity,""Do you always have to outdo how much I love you?" I questioned a little annoyed."Sadly yes." His tone seemed to dual a little. The one thing I hated from him was how he seemed to know something I didn't, or like I swear he would know things I would say or do before I do them. It was like I could never surprise him, he didn't even seem too surprised about tonight, but I won't let it get to him because it was still a great night. Making love to Emmett was amazing."This winter break is going to be awesome; I can't wait to get you on a snowboard." Emmett was playing with my hair."Snowboard?" I questioned being caught off guard."Yeah, I told my dad to go ahead and book the fight and our room." I sat up looking over at Emmett confused."What?" Emmett was smiling but when he saw my confused face his went straight."Baby, I thought you said it sounded great you wanted to come, remember when we talked earlier I asked you if you wanted to go to aspen with me and my family during winter break?"I don't remember that, Em, I can't go, Missy and I are going home for the holidays." I pulled the blanket over me getting a little chilly. Emmett sat up looking at my confused."Why, you don't have anything to go back to?" He started to get a little defensive."My family is there, plus I want to see Missy's parents.""You don't even like your parents." Emmett stood up looking for his boxers. I sat up with the blanket covering me."Em, there still my parents, please don't get mad." I watched him look around for something. He stopped and looked over at me letting out a sigh."I'm not mad." He slowly walked over to the bed. "I just, don't like the idea of you going alone." He pouted his lip out; I knew what he was getting at. I crawled over to him wrapping my arms around his neck looking into his eyes."Em, If you're worried please don't, you have me, I'm yours. Nothing can change that baby, I swear." Emmett nodded resting his head on my shoulder hugging me back. "I would tell you to go but you should go with your family, they already booked the flight, I'll be back before you even know it. I promise. I kissed the top of his head, I felt him take a deep breath before playfully knocking me down on the bed where he made slow meaningful love to me all night, where repeatedly told him I was his, and I was, I was his, he was mine, I had no doubt I would be with him for the rest of my life. _


	13. Chapter 13

We were on our way back. Back to that horrible, wet place that I didn't want to be. I wanted to be in cold Alaska, but no! I can't begin to tell you how many times I had told Sam, Jasper, and my family that I didn't want to come back here, but here I was, on a plane headed back home. I finally gave up and told everyone that I would go, but I didn't have to be happy about it. Shutting them all up was honestly the only reason I agreed to this.

I was so scared that coming back to La Push could only be a bad thing. I mean, what good could come from seeing Jake and Leah together? What good could ever come from that? I was happy with Jasper, but that doesn't mean that I could be happy that Jake was with Leah.

As I was about to fall asleep on the plane ride, a thought occurred to me. I turned to Sam, and asked her, "So what was that email from Paul about?" Jasper and Emmett didn't come with us. They went to Aspen for Winter Break.

Sam groaned. "He finally realized he and Jake were acting like dicks and that they know they fucked up but he said that it was for our own good. He said that he's mad I moved on but that he's happy I am because he couldn't be with me anymore. They have a bad feeling about Emmett and Jasper. They want us to be careful and that the guys we're with look like goons. Fucking idiot."

"Why would Jake care? He's got Leah."

"I don't know, Missy. I bet he does care though. I bet you'll find out while we're there." We sat in silence for a minute. Then Sam sat up real quick and said, "Oh, and Paul said to tell you that he still thinks about that time that he and I broke up for two hours and you and he sat there talking. He said that if you remember that talk that you won't hate them as much. Do you know what he's talking about?"

I thought for a moment. "No. What would he have possibly told me that would make me hate them less? Nothing. Nothing could make me hate them less. I lost my heart and soul that day. Jasper has finally started to put me back together. I have Jasper to thank for my coming back to life, so to speak."

We fell into a deep, long silence. I had plenty of time to think. We wouldn't be in Seattle for a few hours yet. I reclined my chair back a bit and settled in for a long flight. As I sat there trying to go to sleep, my mind wandered back a few years to the day Sam thought she caught Paul cheating at the party.

I was sitting on the couch in the living room of the house we were at for the party. Jake had gone to get me another drink. Paul came to sit next to me. He looked like his favorite dog had just died. The look of such deep sorrow that was on his face brought tears to my eyes. "Paul, what happened?" I asked, giving him a huge hug.

"Sam just broke up with me. She thinks I was cheating on her with Jessica. Missy, I swear I was only offering her a drink. Then I walked away and she puts her arm around me. How do I fix this? What do I do?" A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Have you tried explaining it to her?"

He gave me a look that said "DUH". "You know how she is better than anyone else. You know she won't listen to me right now. I tried to talk to her about it but all she did was scream at me. Then she breaks up with me. What do I do, Missy? I can't lose her. She's my life."

"Just give her time. You know she's hurting right now, Paul. Just give her time to think about this. She'll come around, or at the very least she might calm down enough to hear you out. She loves you too, you know. She'll come around. I'm sure of it."

"I'm not so sure, Missy. You didn't see her. She was _really_ mad. I don't think she'll ever take me back."

"I'm sorry, Paul."

"You know what sucks about this, Missy? It's the fact that she's my sun, my life. Jake and I feel the same way about both of you. You're the air we breathe. You're the reason we get up in the morning. I don't know what we would do without you two. Life would suck, I know that much. We live for you guys."

As I woke up, I realized we were descending into Seattle. I thought about what Paul could have meant by bringing that conversation up now. I realized that maybe, just maybe, the guys didn't really want to break up with us. Maybe they were forced into it by someone or something. But who would have done that? Who would have been so cold hearted as to do that?

We stepped off the plane and got our luggage. The whole time I couldn't help but think about where Jake was. Did he still think of me like I did him? Was he married now? What would I do when I saw him again because it was inevitable that I would see him. What would I say to him? Would I be able to say anything at all?

As we stepped out of baggage claim, I saw my Daddy. All of a sudden, all of the concerns I had about coming home disappeared. I had missed my daddy. I dropped my luggage and ran into his arms. "Hey, Princess," he whispered into my ear as we hugged. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Daddy." He put me back on my feet and turned to Sam.

"Hey, Sam." He opened his arms and she hugged him too. He had been as much my daddy as he had hers over the years. If she had boy troubles, it was my daddy that she would run to. If she got a bad grade, it was my daddy she had to worry about. Her dad never cared what she did, but mine always had.

The drive to my parents' house was filled with me and Sam telling Dad all about Jasper and Emmett, our classes, and our friends. The closer and closer we got the more nervous I became. I completely stopped talking and just stared out the window waiting. I was so nervous about what would happen when we pulled up in front of the house that when we did I didn't know what to do. All my nervousness had been for nothing. I felt like my bubble had just been blown apart.

A huge breath escaped my lungs as I got out of the car and I looked around. Jake was nowhere to be seen but I felt him. I don't know why but I felt him near by even though I couldn't see him. It felt like he was watching every move I made.

My hands started to sweat. My heart started clenching inside my chest. It started breaking as the memories of Jake and I once again began flooding back. How was I ever going to make it through Winter Break if I kept feeling like this, I thought as the tears started to well in my eyes.

I slowly found my way into the house with my luggage and up to my room. Sam followed behind me with worry in her eyes. I put my bags down and collapsed on my bed. I felt Sam sit next to me but I didn't open my eyes to look at her. I was in my own little world. I had too much to think about.

"I'm so sorry I made you come, Missy. I know this isn't easy for you."

"It's not but it's ok, Sam. It's just weird. Like I get out of the car and I could feel him. I felt him out there. I can't explain it but I knew he was watching me. It was like he was watching every move I made. I don't know what's going on, Sam. I mean, I love Jasper. I do, but being back here. It's like all my feelings for Jake are starting to come back.

"I don't know. I think I'm going crazy. I'm going to lay down for a while and see how I feel when I wake up."

Sam got up and headed for the door. "Alright, hun. Call me when you get up. I'm gonna head over to see my parents for a bit."

"You're still staying over here right?"

She nodded her head and left me alone with my thoughts.

The next day, Mama sent Sam and I to the store to get the last of the supplies for Thanksgiving dinner. Unfortunately, it was the day before, so the store was packed. I never knew so many people left things to the last minute. "Next time Mama leaves things until the last minute, she's coming out for it. This is nuts," I told Sam as we got in the check out line. We were going to be standing here for an hour.

"I know that's right." I looked at her. She looked like she had seen a ghost. I followed her eyes and my heart stopped. How did I not notice that Jake and Paul were standing in the line right in front of us? They stood there as rigid as rocks, shirtless and shoeless. My heart was in my throat. I couldn't move and I couldn't speak. What was going on with me? I was in love with Jasper but here I was wishing I could do something, anything to make Jake look at me like he used to.

I swallowed my heart and cleared my throat. "Hi, Jake. Hi, Paul. How are you guys doing?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

They didn't even turn around at first, but just as tears started to well up in my eyes, Jake turned to me. "Hi, Missy," he whispered quietly. He looked so sad.

"You guys look like you're doing good," I said not willing to let this conversation with him end. I hadn't had a real conversation with him in over a year. They just nodded and turned back around.

It looked like no matter how hard I tried, we would never be friends again. With that sad thought, Sam and I went back to my house. I walked into the house and put the groceries in the kitchen. "Hey, baby," Mama said to me. I guess she saw the look on my face. She ran around the counter and grabbed my face. She looked right into my eyes for a moment. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Don't' worry about it, Mama. You have enough to think about right now."

"Always my little martyr. Melissa, what happened? Whether you tell me or Sam does, I will find out."

"Then talk to Sam, Mama. I don't really want to talk about it right now. I'm just really confused right now. I really just want to be alone."

I ran up to my room just wanting to get away from my mom's questions. I swear she could get a guilty confession of murder from the most hardened criminal.

I had been laying on my bed crying for only a few minutes before there was a knock on my bedroom door. I groaned and rolled away from the door as I heard it open. A moment later, I felt my bed dip as someone sat next to me and then a hand on my back.

"What happened, Princess?" Of course, it was my overprotective daddy.

I explained everything to him. My mouth just wouldn't shut up. The last person I had wanted to tell about all this was him but here I was spilling my feelings to him. I told him everything. Even that just being here made the old feelings for Jake come back. I told him about the grocery store, about how Jake had been civil but still wouldn't really talk to me.

The look on Daddy's face made the tears come. He was looking at me with such pity and concern in his eyes. I didn't want his pity. I wanted Jake. WAIT! Jake? Don't I mean Jasper? I am so confused right now.

With a look of determination, Daddy left my room. Left me in peace with my thoughts, the thoughts that could possibly, once again, turn my life upside down.

The next day went by in a blur. It was Thanksgiving, so there was plenty to occupy my mind. Mama had me very busy in the kitchen. I didn't know why we were cooking so much food, but I soon found out.

At five o'clock that evening, Jake and Paul walked through the front door. My heart stopped again. "Ja-Jake. Paul. What are you guys doing here?"

Paul looked at me and with a small smile on his face, he said, "You're dad invited us. I hope that's alright." With that small smile and those few words, I felt my good friend coming back to me. It felt great. A smile even graced my face.

"That's fine, Paul. Y'all can just make yourself at home." I ran to find Sam. I found her in the guest room where she was getting ready. "SAM! Oh my God. You will not guess what Daddy did."

She laughed at me. "What could your dad have possibly done?"

"He invited Jake and Paul to Thanksgiving. They're here now."

She dropped the shirt that was in her hand. A shocked look crossed her face. "No he didn't," she whispered. "Paul's here?" I nodded. "Now?" I nodded again. "Oh God," she whispered.

We decided to just suck it up and go out there and face them. There was no point in hiding out all night. Being here we would have to face them some time. We walked down the stairs and found the guys sitting in the living room. We sat in silence until mama called us for dinner. Even dinner was quiet.

Once we were done eating and the dishes were done, Jake looked at me. My heart stopped. His eyes were as beautiful as ever. "Would you like to go outside and talk?" he asked me. I could only nod my head.

We sat on the steps outside. I looked out over the beautiful countryside. I had missed this in Alaska. I had missed the greens and the serenity. It was so nice here.

"Missy, I'm sorry for how things went down before. I'm sorry that Paul and I couldn't explain things to you. I will forever regret that."

"Regret how it happened or regret that you broke up with me at all?" I did not just say that! Why would I ask that?

"Both. Missy, you have to understand that I have always loved you. I will always love you. You meant the world to me. There were just things that happened that had to come before anything else in my life. I hate that but I can't change it. My life just changed all of a sudden and I had to give up some things that meant everything to me."

"Like me?" I whispered.

"Especially you."

"And you can't tell me why? You can't tell me what happened?"

"No. I'm sorry for that, but I still can't tell you. I just wanted you to know that you still mean the world to me. No matter what has happened over the years."

"Jake, where's Leah?"

"I don't know. I assume she's at home." I gave him a curious look. How could he not know where his fiancé is on Thanksgiving? "We broke up about a month ago. I realized that I was only dating her to try to get my mind off of what was going on in my life; losing you, all the other changes I was going through. I'm sorry if you thought, even for a moment, that she was the reason for you and I breaking up. She wasn't."

"Thank you for that."

"I still love you, ya know."

"Well, isn't this just cozy. The dog and his bitch." Jake stiffened and I looked up. Walking toward us, was Emmett and Jasper.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Leech?" Jake asked standing up. He was beginning to shake. I vaguely remembered seeing him do that before; in the cafeteria the day Sam and I decided to be bitches to them and I kissed a random guy in front of Jake. Paul had pulled him away then. He wasn't around right now. What was about to happen, I wondered.

Jake started to shake even worse when Jasper stepped toward me. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, bloodsucker? Stay the fuck away from her."

This was starting to sound pretty intense. Why was Jake feeling protective of me from Jasper? Jazz had never done anything to deserve this kind of treatment. Jake started to shake even harder and I became more concerned. "PAUL!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Paul ran through the door as fast as he could it seemed. As soon as he was through the doorway, he, too, started to shake. What was going on?

"Emmett?" Sam whispered.

"In the flesh. But apparently I'm not wanted here. I thought you said I had nothing to worry about, Sam; that you were past this mutt. Now you're here with him? What the fuck? I go away to Aspen with my family and my sister tells me that you're here with that dog, that you're going to make up? Do I not matter to you at all, Samantha?"

"What are you talking about, Emmett? Of course you matter to me. Missy's Dad invited them to dinner. I had nothing to do with it," Sam pleaded. Tears were starting to slowly make their way down her cheeks.

"You know what? Fuck that. Fuck you, bitch. You're nothing but a liar and a slut," Emmett spat at her.

In the blink of an eye, Paul flew down the steps and there was a huge dog standing in his place. My breath caught in my throat. Paul had just turned into a giant wolf. My people had heard of this happening all our lives, but no one, but for the elders actually believed it was true. Yet, here I stand, having watched Paul, one of my best childhood friends, change into a giant wolf. This was crazy.

"Paul, get a hold of yourself," Jake said through clenched teeth. "We need to let them explain themselves first."

"Explain ourselves?" Emmett scoffed. "Really? What is there for us to explain?" Emmett pointed at himself and Jazz. "We're here to be with our girlfriends for the holidays. What are you doing here? Last I knew, the girls didn't want to be around you."

Apparently that was all Paul could take. He jumped on Emmett and took him down to the ground. Emmett flipped Paul over and snapped Paul's arm, or would that be foreleg, breaking it. Paul yelped as Emmett's mouth moved toward Paul's throat.

"EM! STOP! Don't hurt him!" Sam screamed next to me.

Emmett turned his head and looked up at Sam. "Are you serious? You do still care about him don't you? You want him back, huh? Well it looks like you need to make a decision then, because I am not about to have a dog continue to come between us." Emmett stood up with his hands on his hips.

Sam, tears running down her face as fast as water down Niagara Falls, runs off into the night. None of us noticed that as soon as he was let go, Paul ran off, too. "You see what you did?" I yelled at all of them. "All of you want to act like children and all you did was hurt her. Great job guys. Great fucking job." I started to go after Sam, but I felt a hand on my arm, restraining me.

"Don't go out there by yourself, Missy. You obviously don't know what's out there," Jake said to me.

"Then tell me. Please. Because you have been nothing but cryptic all night. No. scratch that. You've been cryptic for about a year and a half. So, please, for once, tell me the whole truth."

"Now isn't the time for that," he whispered, touching a hand to my face.

"I thought you said you were over him, Missy. You're no better than Sam. Let's get out of here, Em," Jazz said and they both turned to leave.

"I need to go find Sam. Now," I said running to my car.

"I'll come with you," Jake offered, running to the passenger side.

"No, I need to do this myself. I think Sam and I need time to think alone right now." With that I sped off down the road.

I tried my best to find her along the road, but it was too dark. And with the tears running their course down my cheeks, I knew I would never find her. I was about to give up when I saw something further down the road. I pushed harder on the gas pedal. My Sam needed me. That's all I could think.

That was until I spun out of control. I hit a patch of black ice driving at eighty miles an hour. My car spun around and smacked head first into a power line poll. My head hit the steering wheel and I was out. I saw nothing but blackness. I couldn't think of anything but how sweet Jake had been tonight. He was my Jake. The one that I used to know when we were kids. I had hoped for a long time that he would come back to me. Why did it have to be now? Why, when I finally have someone new, someone I loved, did the real Jake, MY Jake, have to come back?


	14. Chapter 14

I shut Missy's bedroom door feeling like a horrible friend. She was clear about not wanting to come out here, and honestly she had more to come out here for than I did. I felt this pull out here. As much as I hated it here, I felt like I belonged here. Leaving Emmett was harder than I thought it would be, but knowing he would be there waiting for me to come home, comforted me. He had promised to be home before us.

I pulled up to the familiar house that was once supposed to be home, even though I never felt welcomed here. I was actually surprised to see Christmas lights up on the house. They must be doing good if dad was willing enough to get up there and do it. I pulled out my house key going to open the door, but sighed when I realized the locks had been changed.

I stepped back ringing the door bell looking around behind me. I knew what Missy was saying about feeling Jake watching her, because I felt like Paul was in the bushes somewhere watching me. The front door slowly cracked open. I held my breath as my mom appeared in front of me. She looked me up and down raising an eyebrow at me.

"Your old room is occupied." Was her way of saying Hi, how are you, Missed you. Maybe this was a bad idea, I thought walking in the messy house. My skin felt like it was starting to crawl as an unwelcome feeling creped over me.

"How have you been, Mom?" I asked, walking behind her to the living room where my dad was watching a football game.

"Fine," she mumbled, taking a seat next to my dad, and reaching on the table for her drink.

"Hi, Dad," I whispered, feeling my stomach twist in knots.

"Hey. If you're here for money, we don't have anything for you. I guess you dropped out, huh? I always knew you were a no good for nothing loser." He stifled a laugh staring at the TV. "You can't stay here. That ship has sailed." I stood there looking at my parents, feeling my heart sink to my stomach.

"I didn't drop out. It's winter break. Missy and I came to visit. I just wanted to see how you're doing. You don't ever call me back." Why I always hoped they would show me some sort of warmth, I don't know.

"Big shit college girl can't figure out why we don't pick up the phone, Babe. She must think we give a shit." My mom laughed, raising her glass to me. My body tensed up. I honestly was frozen looking at them. What did I ever do to them?

"Must be a college for retards!" My dad joined in with her. They both looked at me laughing. I stood there fighting the tears that started to build.

"I just thought maybe you guys would want to see me. I am your daughter after all, and it is the holidays," I whispered, looking down at the floor, embarrassed with myself for actually thinking they cared.

"Oh, Sam, I'm sorry. You should have called and told us. Oh wait! You did call and we ignored you." My dad bellowed a laugh, putting an arm around my mom. "What do you want? You had to have come for something." I shook my head at him letting a few tears stream down my face.

"Fuck, I missed that pitiful face. You always were a cry baby," my dad laughed again. I turned and walked out the door, running to the car. I slipped on some ice and fell on my ass. I sat there unable to control myself. I let the tears fall freely down my face while I sat on the pavement. I heard the bushes move a little as I tried to get up, falling down again.

What the fuck was I thinking coming back to this place? I hate it here. I hate everyone here. I thought finally getting up. I made it to the car, pulling out my phone. Not even thinking twice, I hit Emmett's speed dial.

"Hey baby are you ok?" Emmett answered on the first ring, sounding concerned. I stayed quiet knowing talking would only make it worst. "Sam? Talk to me honey. What happened?" He sounded so worried. I felt so bad. I should have went to Aspen with him. At least they wanted me around over there.

"I just miss you," I whispered, holding back the tears.

"I miss you too, Babe. Now tell me what really happened." How the hell did he know me so well? I slightly smiled at the thought.

"Would you tell me 'I told you so', if I told you, you were right? I don't know what I was thinking coming out here," I said, laying my head back, and closing my eyes. Emmett let out a deep breath.

"No I wouldn't." Emmett's tone got low.

"You were right, Em. My parents didn't even care. Not even a little bit."

"Well fuck them! I care. Jasper cares. Missy, and my whole family care, baby. You don't need them."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish I had my own family you know," I whispered, wiping away my tears.

"I'll be your family," Emmett whispered so low that I barely heard him. "Babe, listen. You mean too much to me, honestly. I promise know matter what happens with us, you will always have me. I'll never leave; not until you tell me too."

"I'll never ask you to," I said, feeling a little better. Emmett always made me feel better. I talked to him for a few more minutes, before hanging up to go back to Missy's. I didn't even look in the rearview mirror at the hell hole I called home as I drove off.

The past few days seemed to drag on. Missy was a little more cheerful than me, but I think we both were faking it for each other's sake.

I was in the guest room picking out a shirt to wear for Thanksgiving dinner thinking about the other day at the store. I was so mad at Paul. After all he had said in those stupid letters and messages, he still didn't look me in the eye. At least Jake spoke to Missy. Paul looked past me like the jerk he was. I hope I never have to see him or his fuck buddy, Jake, ever again. If I do, I won't play nice anymore. I'll seriously hurt him.

"SAM! Oh my God. You will not guess what Daddy did," Missy said, running into the room. I looked at her from the mirror. She looked torn, like she was happy but confused too.

"What could your dad have possibly done?" I asked, trying to sound like I was interested, but her dad always did dumb things to make her smile. So I figured he made the turkey dance or something.

"He invited Jake and Paul to Thanksgiving. They're here now." My heart hit my chest in one thump. A chill ran down my back as I stared at her in shook. Why the hell would he do that to us? I thought, looking at myself in the mirror then back to Missy.

"No, he didn't," I whispered hoping this was some cruel joke she decided to play. "Paul's here?" I asked waiting for the 'Ha I got you' to slip out of her mouth. "Now?" I asked getting nervous. "Oh God," I whispered seeing the serious look in her eye. This wasn't a joke. Paul was here. Shit, what do I do? I should call Emmett. No wait. He will freak. I should jump out the window and spend Thanksgiving in the woods. No fuck that. I should make him uncomfortable.

"What should we do?" Missy asked me, coming closer to me.

"We go out there with a damn smile plastered on our face. We mention Jasper or Emmett anytime we can, and we don't let them see us still hurting over them," I said trying to sound confident and strong, but my tone trembled along with my nerves.

The night ended up being really quiet. I think we all felt uneasy. Dad and Mom acted like they didn't notice, but the tension was so thick a chain saw couldn't cut through it. I was glad when dinner was over. They could leave, I could call Emmett, and everything would be ok. But no, after the table was cleared up, Jake had enough balls to ask to talk to Missy alone. I was worried for her but I knew this is what she had been waiting for. I looked at Paul, who sat on the couch looking down at his hands. I glared at him thinking of the million and one things I had to say to him. Paul's eyes briefly looked up at me then back down. I saw him fighting a smile looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"What the fuck are you smirking at, fuck face?" I snapped at him, crossing my arms.

"Samantha, don't talk to our guest like that? Honey, you're all adults. Please be civil." I turned around jumping out my skin seeing Missy's mom standing behind me.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. D. I didn't mean to snap at him." I almost stuttered as she walked away back to the kitchen.

"Still feisty, huh? Good to see you haven't changed much," Paul mumbled, pressing his lips together. He looked at me without actually looking at me.

"Still a heartless jerk, I see," I mumbled back, thinking I should leave the room but my legs wouldn't go any were.

"Come on, Sam. I apologized, didn't I?" he whined, standing up coming closer to me. I looked away from him with my arms still crossed.

"Only after you saw I was with my boyfriend. That means shit," I spat, yelling at my legs to move away from him in my head.

"It means it sucked to see you with a ugly mother fucker," Paul stifled a laugh, pissing me off even more.

"Ugly? Oh, Paul, you are so blind. Emmett is a hot piece of man; a man that I am deeply in love with. He treats me good and fucks me even better." I couldn't believe the words slipped out of my mouth like that. Paul stood up straight giving me the dirtiest look. I could almost feel hate roll off him.

"PAUL!" Missy screamed from outside. Before I blinked, Paul was gone from in front of me and out the front door. I ran out the door stopping in my tracks thinking 'oh shit. I'm in trouble,' when I saw Emmett standing there with a furious look on his face. this didn't look to good.

"Emmett?" I whispered, not knowing what else to say or do.

"In the flesh. But apparently I'm not wanted here. I thought you said I had nothing to worry about, Sam; that you were past this mutt. Now you're here with him? What the fuck? I go away to Aspen with my family and my sister tells me that you're here with that dog, that you're going to make up? Do I not matter to you at all, Samantha?"

"What are you talking about, Emmett? Of course you matter to me. Missy's Dad invited them to dinner. I had nothing to do with it." I was so hurt by what Emmett said. I can't believe he was so quick to judge me like that. Tears quickly built up, as Emmett's next sentence tore my heart open in the worst way.

"You know what? Fuck that. Fuck you, bitch. You're nothing but a liar and a slut." I gasped covering my mouth. Did he really just call me those names? Is that what he has thought of me this whole time?

I was about to defend myself, when I saw Paul leap in the air and land on paws! My mouth dropped open as the huge wolf rumbled a growl from deep in his chest. Emmett, who just smirked at him, crouched down to an attack stance. They stood there eyeing each other. What the fuck is going on? What the hell just happened to my Paul? My Paul? Shouldn't I be worried about My Emmett? A huge horse-size wolf is about to eat him! Wait, Paul is a wolf? My mind scrambled. My heart was pounding and my eyes were staring at a huge wolf that used to be my ex-boyfriend. What the fuck did I drink at dinner? I thought, rubbing my eyes for a second, hoping I was dreaming or something. God, this can't be happening right now. Why isn't Emmett running? Emmett, RUN! I thought still frozen in place. "Paul, get a hold of yourself," Jake said, through clenched teeth, standing tensely by Missy's side. He watched Jasper's every move. "We need to let them explain themselves first."

"Explain ourselves?" Emmett scoffed. "Really? What is there for us to explain?" Emmett pointed at himself and Jazz. "We're here to be with our girlfriends for the holidays. What are you doing here? Last I knew, the girls didn't want to be around you." Emmett's eyes quickly shifted over to me, then back to Jacob. Jacob was about to say something

Next thing we knew, Paul charged at Emmett, knocking him to the ground. My mouth was hitting the floor. Emmett's eyes had a crazed look in them as he spun Paul around by a limb. I gasped hearing something snap as the wolf cried out in pain. I didn't have time to stop myself before my plea escaped my lips.

"EM! STOP! Don't hurt him!" I screamed out in panic for Paul's life.

Emmett slowly looked up at me, holding Paul or the wolf in place. My heart broke even more, if that were even possible, seeing the hurt in Emmett's eyes. "Are you serious? You do still care about him, don't you? You want him back, huh? Well it looks like you need to make a decision then, because I am not about to have a dog continue to come between us." Emmett's tone was at a loss of hope. At least he still thought of me as his girlfriend even if he did think I was a slut.

I stared back at Emmett not knowing what to think. All I wanted to do was cry. This was too much shit for me to deal with right now. All I could think of to do was to run. I took off in the opposite direction, not wanting to face this shit right now. I couldn't even process what the hell just happened over there. I mean, did Emmett just wrestle a wolf? Luckily, it was night and pitch black. So if anyone came looking for me, they wouldn't be able to see me.

I ended up in the only place out here that I can honestly say I missed. I walked out to the middle of the football field that held some of mine and Paul's best memories. I looked around thinking this place holds so many of my tears. Those alone probably kept the grass green. I kicked the snow around not knowing where to even start with all that just happened.

"Your going to catch a cold." I didn't even jump in surprise, he knew I would come here.

" What the fuck, Paul?" I questioned, too scared to turn around and look. What if he is a wolf that talks? I heard him slightly chuckle.

"Baby, That was why I had to leave you." Paul whispered from behind me.

"I'm not your baby," I snapped, quickly wiping my tears away.

"You will always be my baby. Sam, can you turn around and look at me?" Paul said taking a step closer to me.

"NO! All this time you wouldn't look me in the eye. Shit you never really even broke up with me. You just shut me out. You don't deserve for me to look at you," I said through my tears, turning around as he tried to step in front of me.

"Ok, we can talk like this." He sounded like he was trying to be careful with his words.

"I'm so fucking confused," I mumbled to myself covering my face with my hands.

"I know honey. It's a lot to take in, and I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I just couldn't stand there letting him talk to you like that. I thought he treated you good?" I heard the rise of anger in his tone.

"He does treat me good." I chocked on the words remembering what he said to me earlier.

"Calling you awful names is good?" I heard the disappointment in his voice.

"He is just upset," I whispered, looking down at the snow, missing Emmett.

"I used to be pissed at you all the time and I never called you a slut, or a bitch. Well no wait I called you a bitch all the time in my head though. I would never say it to your face." He was half serious. I smirked to myself rolling my eyes.

"Only because you were scared of me." I giggled still wiping the tears away.

"You think so huh? Yeah you're right. You always did scare the fuck out of me. Especially in the mornings." He chuckled putting a hand on my shoulder.

" Paul, why don't you like Emmett? I mean honestly, why?" I asked slowly turning around with a serious tone.

"Honestly, huh?" he asked taking a step back and a deep breath. I still wouldn't look at him. "Let me ask you something, Sam. What do you know about this guy?" I looked up at him quickly and confused.

"I know a lot about him, Paul." I said looking over at his arms and legs. He looked ok. He didn't seem hurt.

"Baby, he is dangerous, and what pisses me off is him saying he loves you and he hasn't told you who he really is!" Paul's concerned tone caught me off guard. I felt him staring at me but I couldn't look up at him. I couldn't move away from him either.

"Dangerous how, Paul? Fuck all the sugar coating. Fucking tell me already!" I snapped getting angry with him. Paul chuckled coming closer to me.

"Ok, I'll tell you everything you want to know," he said reaching for my hand but I pulled away once I felt his warm touch. Just the brush of his hand against mine sent a comforting calming wave threw me. "I'm a wolf. Part of a pack. I phase when I get pissed, and when I feel like someone I love needs to be protected. My soul purpose for existing as a wolf is to protect our people from bloodsuckers, or also known as Vampires. Emmett is a vampire, Samantha. I don't know how you don't see it, or feel it with him but he is." I shook my head stepping away from him. Emmett is not a vampire, He comes out during the day. He goes to school. He sleeps with me.

"Paul, your full of it. Emmett is human," I said unconvinced.

"Sam, I wouldn't bullshit about this. Listen, do you see him eat? Do his eyes change color? Have you ever seen him asleep? Is he cold, rock hard?" I started to answer his questions in my head. I have never really seen him eat. His eyes do change color. He lays with me but is up when I wake up, but he is there all night so he must sleep. The question that caught my attention was about him being cold and hard.

"Paul, are you sure?" I asked in shock. Paul nodded his head at me.

"I'm positive." I sat there dumb founded. I mean seriously. How do you react to just finding out your ex-boyfriend is a wolf and your boyfriend is a vampire? I don't think there is a proper way. All I could do is laugh. Paul looked at me like I was crazy but I couldn't help it.

"I have the worst luck ever," I said rubbing my face. " My boyfriend is a vampire my ex is a wolf, and my ex left me to kill vampires." I laughed again looking over at the dark image of Paul.

"I didn't leave you to kill vampires. Baby, I never wanted to leave you. I had to." Paul was serious. I could tell by the way he stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"First off, stop with the baby shit. I'm not yours. I'm Emmett's. Second, how was it for my own good? I ended up with a vampire anyway." I giggled getting a little cold.

"I left you because I didn't want to hurt you if I didn't imprint on you." He said getting annoyed with me. I missed pissing him off. It was my favorite thing to do, but only because I was the only one to ever calm him down as fast as I piss him off.

"What the fuck is an imprint?" I asked thinking of all the things I missed about Paul. His temper was good to play with. Make up sex was great. My favorite thing about him was kissing him in the rain. Paul chuckled kicking my leg playfully.

"Earth to Sam," Shit I must have dazed out for a minute. Fuck, what was I doing thinking of that shit! I need to talk to Emmett and hear his side of the story when I'm done here.

"What?"

"I said, an imprint is basically our soul mate. It's when you look into the eyes of someone and from what I'm told your whole life changes to being completely about her. You live for her. You breathe for her. You are whatever she needs, Brother, Friend, Lover. You are created for her."

"Have you Imprinted?" I asked as the clouds moved pasted the moon hitting Paul, and giving me a good look at just how hot he really was.

"No." He answered quietly. "Sam, I left you because the thought of not imprinting on you killed me. If I ever had to hurt you because I imprinted on someone else, I really don't think I would be able to live with myself. I thought by cutting you loose and letting you go, it would be easier on you than being with me out here in a place you hate just so I would leave you for another." He whispered leaning against the touchdown post. I watched his chest calmly move up and down. I don't remember him being so defined. He always had a hot body on him but damn he must really work out. "I don't think you honestly know just how much I love you, Sam. The thought of being with anyone other than you kills me. I refuse to look any woman in the eye because I don't want to be with anyone other then you." I looked up hearing Paul's tone crack at the end of his sentence. My heart broke seeing a tear roll down his cheek.

"Paul." I whispered moving closer to him brushing his tear away with my thumb. The warmth of his body was pulling me closer to him. My hand lightly caressed his cheek moving down to his chest. I closed my eyes feeling like I was spinning out of control. I kept my eyes closed feeling him breath. All my feelings for him and Emmett all swirled together. Paul leaned down to me resting his forehead on mine.

"Samantha, I need you. I haven't been able to breathe since I left you. I need my air," he whispered as I felt more tears fall from his eyes onto my cheeks. My heart was pounding in my chest. I had no control over my actions. My thoughts were scrambled. My emotions were all over the place. I took his hand in mine keeping my eyes closed.

"Why didn't you just look me in the eye back then? Why did you avoid me Paul?" I asked feeling my own tears start to build again.

"Believe it or not, I was scared. I grew up always thinking you were made for me but when the truth lies in your eyes, one look could rip it all away. I just couldn't do it," He whispered cupping my cheek with his hand. His familiar scent swirled around in the air mixing with the fresh falling snow. I couldn't help how I was feeling right now. It was like I was carrying the world on my shoulders, and it was finally lifted. I couldn't stop myself my lips brushed against his lips before slightly pushing against them. It was like a static electricity jolted through our lips and exploded inside us into a fit of passion. Paul's hands cupped my face as our kiss deepened. My tongue rolled over his. My heart skipped a beat, missing his familiar sweet taste. Paul's hands roamed down my body pulling me as close to him as possible. My mind stopped working and my body took over. I jumped in his arms wrapping my legs around his waist as he slid down the goal pole not breaking our kiss.

I felt Paul's pants grow tighter pressing into my core. Without meaning to, I moaned in his mouth. Paul's hands gripped onto my hips pushing my hot core against his member.

"God, Baby. Fuck, I missed you," he said in between kisses. My hips grinded into him without my permission. My hands roamed up and down his bare chest. Paul moved with me still straddled in his lap. He laid me flat down, hovering over me.

"Paul, I missed you too. God, Paul, I need you." I breathed reaching my hand down over his pants pulling at his already hard cock. I pulled at his pants while he unbuttoned mine. My temperature began to rise melting the snow from under me. My legs tightened around Paul as he gently kissed my neck. " Paul." I moaned feeling his hard on press against my wet core.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Paul whispered still kissing my neck. I pushed him slightly up by his shoulders taking his face in my hands. I was going to tell him yes but I forgot what I wanted to say right as I got lost in his eyes. I slowly nodded my head yes. Paul's eyes stayed locked on mine as he slightly smiled down at me, slowly pushing inside me. My feelings for him intensified dramatically. It was like my heart started to beat for the first time only beating for him. Each breath I took was more refreshed then the last. I saw everything he has been trying to explain to me, all the emotion, all the passion all the love. It was all there in his eyes.

My breathing became erratic as Paul slowly pulled back then slowly thrusting in rolling his hips into me. My hand threaded through his hair as my hips met his thrust. "Paul, do you feel it?" I asked not even sure what I was feeling, but whatever it was it took me over completely.

"I feel it baby." Paul breathed out picking up his pace with his thrust. Paul's lips found mine. One of his hands gripped my hip as he trusted deeper into me.

"Ahh Paul, I'm close." I called out for the first time taking my eyes off his as my head feel back while my release built starting at my clit slowly traveling to my low stomach.

"Cum for me, Sam. I want to feel you," He said softly, knowing exactly how I liked to be touched. I looked back up to him finding his eyes getting caught in his lust hungry gaze. Paul started to slowly pull out then roughly slam into me. I gasped pulling at his hair.

"Oh fuck baby. Just like that. Oh God." I called out seeing the steam from our breaths float around. Paul kissed my lips, moving to my cheek. I licked my lips hearing to erratic shallow breath speed up.

"I love you Samantha…Fuck I love you" The warmth of his breath trickled down my neck, his words reached down into me bringing me fully to life. The slow burning fuse that started at my core shot through me exploding through my entire body. My back arched up. My head fell back as the fireworks of my orgasm spread through me like wild fire.

"AHHHH PAUL. PAUL! OH MY GOD PAUL!" I called out just as he roughly slammed into me at a quickened pace.

"OH FUCK BABY! I LOVE THE WAY YOU FEEL! GOD SAM! FUCK, I'M GONNA CUM!" Paul called out pounding into me franticly.

"Cum for me… Paul…cum for me…only me." I whispered kissing my shoulder.

"OH FUCK BABY! ONLY YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Paul said pulling back pounding wildly into me. "FUUUCCKKK!" He hissed as I felt his warm seed explode inside me. Paul collapsed over me catching himself with his hands, kissing my nose as we both tried to catch our breath. I closed my eyes coming down from my high. Emmett's hurt eyes popped in my mind. Oh my god, Emmett. What did I do? MY Emmett, My love. I can't believe I did this to him.

"Get off me." I said pushing Paul. He sat up on his knees looking at my concerned.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked as I jumped up putting my pants back on.

"You took advantage of me you fucking Jerk!" I said looking for my things.

"WHAT!" Paul jumped up, grabbing my wrist to stop me.

"I cheated on Emmett. You knew I still have feelings for you!" I snapped shoving him away.

"Baby, I only did what you said to do!" Paul became franticly panicked. I turned around finding him a step away from me. I slapped him across the face before taking off in the other direction.

"Samantha, what the fuck? you can't tell me you didn't feel that. That you don't feel it. Tell me you feel the pull. The love, the need?" He called out running after me.

"NO!" I yelled lying to him.

"Your lying. Sam, stop!" Paul grabbed my hand flipping me around holding my by the shoulders. "Look at me damn it." He snapped almost shacking me.

"NO! Emmett was right. I'm a slut and a liar, a bitch. How could I do this to him?" I started to cry moving my shoulders to get away. Paul's hands dropped as he stared at me stunned and pained. Why do I have to hurt the ones I love? Love. Emmett was right. I still have feelings for Paul. No not just feelings. I was in love with him. What's wrong with me? I took off walking down the road towards Missy's. There was a loud howl that stopped me in my tracks. Paul ran in front of me quietly listening to the sounds of the forest.

"Stay here don't fucking move. Even if you do hate me wait here!" He snapped in a worried tone. I listened to him not because I wanted to but because something about his tone wouldn't let me go any were. He disappeared into the forest coming back a few minutes later with tears in his eyes. He looked so hurt it brought tears to my own eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked almost unable to breath.

"Baby, Sam, you need to come with me. Something has happened." He said slowly taking my hand in his. I stopped breathing staring at him.

"What?" I choked out holding his hands. Paul looked down then back to me.

"It's Missy. She was in a bad wreck. We need to go to the hospital." Just like that my whole life came crashing down. Missy was my rock, my shoulder to cry on, my best friend. If something bad happened to her, without her I don't know what I would do, or were I would be. "Baby breath. You need to breath." Paul begged me. I looked at him letting out the breathe I was holding. Tears streamed down my face. Paul pulled me into a hug as I cried out feeling like a piece of me died. Without Missy I don't think I could survive. .


	15. Chapter 15

I was cold. So cold and so alone. There was nothing. I felt nothing physically. I couldn't see. I couldn't move. Why couldn't I move? What was going on? Was I paralyzed? How could that have happened? I just left to go get Sam and then everything's black! What was happening to me?

I heard growling. Well at least something about me still worked. Wait, growling? "What the fuck are you doing here, bloodsucker? This is a fucking hospital. Your kind doesn't belong here." Was that Jake?

"She's my girlfriend. I need to be here for her. Why are you here, dog? She isn't with you anymore. She doesn't even like you after what you did. Do you realize what you two did to these girls? When I met Missy, she was nothing but a shell. She could hardly function. She was scared to be with me. And now, what? You think you can have her back just because she came home for Winter Break? She didn't even want to come here, fucker. Sam and I talked her into it. That's something I will never forgive myself for in my whole existence. Now, leave so I can be with my girlfriend," I heard Jasper say. If I could have, I'm sure I would have cried because of the words he spoke.

His words brought back the memory of who I was when I met him. He was right. I was just a shell going through the motions of life. Until I met him and started to get to know him. I would forever love him for that, no matter what else happened in my life. Jasper had helped me through one of the roughest parts of my life. Scratch that. It was the darkest part of my life.

"And what are you doing here?" Jake asked again. Who else was here?

"Dog, I don't' have to explain anything to you. Missy is one of the best friends I have. Where the hell else would I be? Mother fucker. You think just because you were at one time an integral part of her life that you get to run it now? Fucker you ain't shit. You threw her away like last nights leftovers. You don't give a shit about her. If you did, you would have been there over the past year. During the time when she was crying herself to sleep. Instead I listened to Sam night after night tell me about how Missy cried herself to sleep once again over the fucker back in La Push that tore her heart into pieces and stomped all over it.

"I gotta give the girls props though. They made it through together. They don't need you dogs anymore," I heard Emmett spit at Jake.

Jake laughed. "Is that right? OK, you two keep telling yourselves that. Maybe it'll make y'all feel better."

I heard the door open and footsteps come into the room. There were more growls.

"YOU BASTARD!" That would definitely be Sammi. Only she could scream like that. "You have the balls to stand there and call me a liar? Then I find out that you, you of all people, have been keeping such a huge secret from me! How dare you? You know me. You know everything there is to know about me, the REAL me! Yet you keep that kind of secret from me?"

"Sam, calm down," I heard Paul whisper in her ear.

"NO, I won't calm down. He stood there and called me a liar, when he's the one lying, Paul. Emmett, how could you? How could you hide the fact that you drink blood? How could you hide the biggest part of yourself from me, then turn around and call me a liar?"

I had to move. I had to find a way to talk to Sam. I'm the only one who could calm this situation and I knew it. I gathered my strength, which wasn't much at the moment, and tried my hardest to move something. I tried and tried but nothing moved. I stopped and took a deep breath. I focused on my mouth. If I could get the to move, I could hopefully speak.

Nothing happened at first, but the more I tried, the more I focused, I felt something. My lips slowly moved. I focused on being able to speak. "Sam, do you have to yell so loud? People are trying to sleep around here," I faintly rasped out. I still hadn't opened my eyes, but I heard footsteps run toward me.

Two people, one on each side of me, grabbed my hands. "Missy, you're awake! How do you feel, honey?" Jake asked from my right side.

"I guess alright. What happened?" I started focusing on opening my eyes. I really wanted to see my friends. Slowly, my eyes opened. At first everything was blurry. I couldn't make out much of anything. It was scary. Was I doomed to be this way the rest of my life? I hope not. I wanted to be able to see my husband, my kids, my friends, and my parents again. I wanted to be able to enjoy the sun light and the beauty that was around me.

"You don't remember what happened?" I heard Sam ask from my other side. Concern drenched from her voice. I could tell she was really worried about me. I don't know what I would do if our roles were reversed.

"No. The last thing I remember is you running off and I went to pick you up in the car. That's it. How did I get here? Sam, what happened?" I was starting to get really scared. Why couldn't I remember what happened to me?

Finally my eyes started to clear up. I could see shapes now. I couldn't make out who was who but I could tell that there were five people in my room.

"Missy, you were in a bad accident. You were driving too fast and hit some ice. You spun around and hit a telephone pole head-on. We brought you here and the doctor said you had some brain swelling from hitting your head on the steering wheel. You're lucky to be alive. You've been out for two weeks, hun," Sam told me. Tears slowly made their way down her cheeks. I could see the fear in her eyes; fear that I wouldn't make it, fear that I wouldn't wake up from it.

"Sam, calm down. I'm alright. I'm still here. Don't worry," I told her. Tears started to well up in my own eyes. I have never liked seeing Sammi cry.

I watched as Jazz came up to me, standing next to Sam. My vision had finally cleared enough for me to be able to figure out who was who. Emmett, Jazz, Jake, Paul, and Sam were all here.

"What the fuck were you thinking going that fast on an icy road? You could have been killed in that wreck," Jazz said to me.

"I was thinking that my sister needed me. All of you scared the shit out of the both of us and I needed to find her. If you don't know that then you don't know anything about me."

"Fine. We'll leave." Jazz and Emmett walked out of my room. When they past by Sam, they gave her a look I couldn't describe. It was like a "What the Fuck?" look. Why would they look at her like that? I looked at Jake and Paul and they just rolled their eyes. Paul came to sit next to Sam, next to my bed.

"Missy, I'm sorry for what you saw the other night. I didn't want you to find out that way," Jake said sweetly.

"What exactly did I see? I mean, I remember it but I'm not sure what it was." I was so confused. I remember seeing Paul change into a wolf. I remember Emmett fighting him and hurting him, but none of that can be right can it? I mean I know I heard Paul's arm snap. He should be in a cast. It's only been two weeks. He couldn't be healed yet, could he?

"Missy, do you remember the legends of our tribe, how we're descendant of wolves?" I nodded my head slightly. "As kids we all thought it was just craziness that our grandparents would tell us to scare us, but its all true. All of it. Paul, myself, and some others change into wolves for one reason."

"The cold ones," I whispered.

"Yeah. Honey, Jasper and Emmett are cold ones. They're vampires. Paul and I had a feeling when he showed me the pictures you and Sam had posted on your profile. That's why I asked him to tell you both to be careful. They're dangerous. They drink blood. That is who they are. They can't change that. They need the blood to survive. Please be careful around them. Don't be alone with them and if you are, DO NOT let things go too far. If Jasper were to lose control with you, Missy, there is no telling what I would do. I've lost you once I can't do it again." His eyes went between myself, Sam, and Paul.

"Missy, can I try something?" I nodded apprehensively. My throat clenched. I didn't know what he was going to do. What if he tried to kiss me? I don't think I'd be able to hold him off. He looks so much stronger than the last time I saw him.

Slowly his hands came to envelope my face. One hand on either side. He stared deep into my eyes, like he was willing something to happen.

I couldn't help myself. All I could think about was Jasper as I stared back into Jake's eyes. What was Jasper doing? Had he really meant what he said the other day at my house when he said I was just like Sam? I knew that he meant that I was a liar, and a bitch like Emmett had said about Sam. I just hope he didn't mean it.

"Fuck! Shit! What the hell? Why the fuck-?" Jake said shooting out of his chair. His hands went to his hair. He started pacing. What had him so agitated?

"Jake. Jake! Please calm down. What's the matter?" I asked trying to get him to start making sense.

He carefully sat back down. He blew out a deep breath and then spoke to me. He grabbed one of my hands and looked into my eyes again. This time I could see the sadness there, the guilt. "Missy, you may not believe this but I have thought about you every moment of every day that I have been apart from you. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind, no matter how hard I have tried. You fill every part of me.

"No matter how much I want it, we can't be together. I'm sorry. There's a part of this whole wolf thing called 'imprinting'. It's when a wolf finds his soul mate. The whole world shifts and his world, his life, his very existence becomes all about her. When Paul and I first changed we were so scared that we wouldn't imprint on you and Sam. So we stayed away. That's why we wouldn't look in your eyes. All my life, I thought we would be together forever. Apparently, Fate doesn't see it that way. I didn't imprint on you, honey. I tried to make it happen, but it wouldn't.

"I want you to be happy, though. If Jasper makes you happy, then I guess I have to live with it, but please, PLEASE be careful. He is still dangerous.

"I know it's too much to ask that we be friends after what I did to you. I'll never forgive myself for letting you go by yourself that night. I guess all I can ask is that you don't forget about me. Remember the good times we had. I'll always love you." Jake got up and left me crying harder than I have cried in a long time.

Sam crawled up in the bed with me and let me cry on her shoulder. I didn't know what to think. I had just started getting my best friend back. I had just started to get MY Jake back. Why did he have to leave me now? Why? Why did this always happen? Why every time I started to get happy, did something like this, something horrible, have to happen?

I cried for days. I had lost Jake again, and quite possibly Jasper. Why couldn't I just be happy? I didn't get out of the hospital until right before Christmas. Apparently, the doctors wanted to make sure that my brain and all its functions were working right before they would set me free.

I got out of the car with Paul and Sam's help. There was a banner above the door where my parents stood with huge smiles on their faces that said "Welcome Home, Missy!". It felt good to be home and to have such a warm reception. There was one problem. Well two actually. Jake and Jasper weren't there. I still couldn't believe Jake would leave me like that.

Paul said that Jake was tore up that he didn't imprint on me. Jake hadn't stopped running. It helped to calm him at least a little.

Just as I was coming to terms with Jake and Jazz not being there, I heard a growl come from Paul. I looked up and coming through the trees was Emmett and Jasper. They quickly stopped short about ten feet from us.

"What do you think you're doing here, Leech?" Paul spat at the two.

They just stood there for a moment. Both had curious looks on their faces. They stared at Sam for a moment before Emmett slowly stepped toward her. "You fucked him. You went behind my back and fucked the dog, didn't you?" Emmett said to Sam.

Sam's face dropped showing her guilt. Tears started to form in her eyes. How could she not tell me something this huge? Why did I have to hear it from Emmett?

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered.

"Yeah. I see how much I meant to you, Sam. You leave me for a fucking dog. How can you even stand the smell? He reeks of wet dog." Emmett shuddered at the thought.

"He means a lot to me, Emmett, even after everything that happened. I don't know how it happened, but yes, I did have sex with Paul."

"I knew it. I knew you were nothing but a lying bitch and slut." Sam gasped in a breath of air.

Paul started shaking. He was getting really pissed off. Emmett looked at him. "Ooo. Is the doggy gonna come out and play?" Emmett started rubbing his hands together as he got into an attack stance.

Paul burst into his wolf. I swear I heard every bone crack into shape. Paul ran forward, knocking Emmett to the ground. He held Emmett down with his paws on Emmett's shoulders. He snapped his teeth at Emmett's face as he growled from deep in his chest. Evidentially Paul and Sam had gotten really close since we came back. Why hadn't she told me? Why would she keep that from me?

Paul would not let Emmett up. I thought for sure Paul would kill him. Paul had always hated it when people called Sam nasty names. I guess he believed she was a lady and had heard enough at home.

Emmett laid there screaming curses at Paul. I was so scared. I didn't want either one of them to get hurt. They had both been great friends to me. It hurt me to see them fighting.

Jasper must have gotten sick of waiting for the stare down to end. "Come on, Emmett, let's get out of here." Jazz turned to me. He looked at me with disgust as he said, "They've both made their choice." They both walked off, not looking back. My already broken heart broke into a million more pieces.


	16. Chapter 16

"Come on, Emmett. Let's get out of here." Jasper looked over at Missy. Tears streamed down my face as Emmett looked at me with the saddest face. He never did anything to me. Why was I hurting him? I can't believe I did the one thing I swore I wouldn't do. I cheated on him and with Paul of all people. You should have heard the hurt in his tone as he yelled at me about sleeping with Paul. How could I have done that to him? I looked over at Paul who was still in wolf form. He was smirking at Emmett like he had won some game. "They've both made their choice." They both walked off with their heads hung low. My anger suddenly flipped on Paul. I couldn't let Emmett walk away from me, not like this.

"Emmett, wait! Don't leave me, please!" I called out running after him. I didn't even stop, hearing Paul whimper behind me. Emmett froze not turning around to face me.

"Why? Your with him now," he said in a devastated tone.

"No, I'm not. He has been around but we're not together, Em. I swear. It all happened so fast. I was mad at you. He was there telling me the truth. I don't know how or why. I'm so sorry. I'm so confused about everything, Emmett. I love you. I'm sorry." I cried out standing behind him.

"What do you mean we're not together, Sam. You said you felt it." Paul was now behind me. Emmett turned around with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, I felt the feeling I had for you once. I felt that you still loved me like you said you did but that was it." I was crying looking between both men. I knew I had a feeling of need with Paul. I needed to be close to him. Everything inside me screamed his name, but then I looked at Emmett and I felt love radiate off him. Emmett was there for me. He cared for me. Emmett let me cry out to him about Paul when Paul wouldn't even look at me and give me a reason. Paul didn't even try to call and give me a reason. He pushed me aside like trash. Even if he was scared, I was still crushed.

"You don't feel MORE" Paul raised his tone staring at me with panicked eyes.

"She said no, Mutt," Emmett spat, eying Paul.

"I don't know Paul, Emmett. I just.. I don't know." I broke down falling to my knees. Paul was at my side the same instant Emmett was.

"Baby, I'm so sorry I put you in this position," Emmett cooed next to me.

"Don't call her that, not after you said that shit to her. You have some fucking balls, Leech!" Paul spat helping me up. I rubbed my eyes as the two bickered back and forth.

"STOP IT!" I yelled pushing the two away from me. "Paul, Emmett and I never broke up. Emmett, why didn't you tell me?" They both looked at me. Paul shook his head looking at the ground, mumbling to himself. Emmett took a deep breath, lifting my chin with his finger. He was about to say something, but his mouth dropped open in shook.

"What have you done!" he said, taking a step away from me, staring at me up and down.

"What? You know what I did. Emmett, why are you acting so shocked?" I asked, stepping toward him. Paul was a step behind him growling at Emmett. Emmett looked at Jasper who nodded his head at Emmett like they were having a silent conversation. Emmett looked back at me.

"We need to talk!" Emmett's tone was fighting its anger. I nodded my head walking after him. Paul grabbed my wrist.

"Sam, don't go alone with him. I'm begging you. It's not safe!" He pleaded with me.

"Paul, I have been safe with him while you were out here lying to me too. He has NEVER hurt me. I have to talk to him," I said, finding it hard to walk away from him. Paul closed his eyes, clearly disappointed with me. He finally let me go. I walked out into the forest with Emmett, not saying anything. We walked for about fifteen minutes until he finally stopped in front of me.

"You do realize, you and I have no choice but to go our separate ways now," he said with disgust as he turned around to face me.

"Emmett, it doesn't have to be that way." I went to step closer to him but he backed up.

"The fuck it doesn't. I might have been able to deal with you cheating. We could have moved on, but this shit no. I won't!" Emmett waved his hand at me before turning around punching a tree, making it crack and rumble through the forest. I gasped never knowing just how strong he was. My eyes went wide and my heart started to race.

"Emmett I, I don't understand." I stepped back from him for the first time scared of him.

"Samantha, you let that fucking DOG INPREGNATE you!" He was clearly fighting to keep his anger at bay. My mouth dropped open as his words sank in.

"What? No? What?" I didn't understand. Was he really trying to tell me that I was with child?

"Samantha, baby, why? What did I do wrong?" Emmett sounded like he wanted to cry.

"Nothing, I don't. It was just everything that was going on. Paul. It was like…like he took advantage of my feelings. Emmett he is my first love. Wait, how do you know if I am?" I stopped talking reaching for my stomach. Emmett closed his eyes stepping to me.

"He did what?" Oh shit maybe that was the wrong word to use.

"Emmett, how do you know I'm pregnant?" I asked trying to take the heat off Paul. It wasn't all his fault.

"I can hear the heart beat. Sam, did he force himself on you?" Emmett stepped to me taking my hand. I shook my head, not looking up at him.

"I don't want to lose you," I started to cry as Emmett pushed me gently off him.

"You were never mine. You were always his. I knew it. Alice tried to tell me but I couldn't help it. You're everything I ever wanted." He turned his back towards me.

"Emmett, I might have feelings for him, but I have feeling for you, too," I whispered looking down and the snowy ground.

"Baby, you might not want to admit it yet but we both know what happened on the football field." I closed my eyes remembering the rush of feeling I felt for him. I half smiled thinking of Paul. He must be so hurt right now.

"It's my choice." I whispered again. Emmett turned to me. He walked up to me. He put his smooth icy hands on my face. He looked deep into my eyes, all hope lost. He whispered to me.

"The choice has been made. I'll always love you." With that said, Emmett kissed my lips before disappearing off into the forest. I sat down on a rock trying to breathe. What the hell was I going to do? Was he serious? Was I pregnant? What would Paul say, and if I was then that meant I would have to stay here. Staying here meant proving my parents right. Maybe Emmett was just saying that to throw me off. God! A baby?

The sun started to set. So I made my way back to the house. Paul was sitting on the porch and jumped up when he saw me. "Are you ok?" he asked rushing to my side. I nodded my head looking over at him.

"He's gone. Emmett left," I whispered, walking over to the porch. Paul grabbed a jacket that was sitting on a chair and wrapped it around me.

"Paul, I'm sorry," I whispered leaning my head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around me, kissing the top of my head.

"It's ok. You need to work through your emotions. I get it. I can wait," he said softly as I stared off into space. I closed my eyes, nodding my head. I knew I should have told him, but I just couldn't. I didn't know what to think. I mean, what if I'm not? What if Emmett is fucking with me?

The next couple weeks couldn't go by fast enough. I needed to get away from Paul, but the only way I could was to leave. Being here I keep finding myself gravitate towards him. No matter how much I told myself not to answer his phone call I had to. I responded to his every touch. My heart skipped a beat when I would see him walk my way, and my hands couldn't keep off him. So when time came to go back to school I was thrilled.

"Damn Baby, I'm going to miss you so much, You will come visit as soon as you can, right?" I looked over at Paul, hearing the worry in his voice. "And you will call me every night? Baby honestly I'm having a hard time being ok with this. You being so far away from me. Emmett being so close to you." I was listening, looking out my window feeling a little light headed. "Samantha? Are you ok?" Paul stopped talking taking my hand in his.

"Sam, Honey, You don't look to good." Missy said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Paul, stop the car," I said feeling my lunch make its way up. Paul pulled over to the side of the road. I barely got the door open before I puked outside the door. I covered my mouth with my hand wondering if that was nerves of possibly seeing Emmett again or morning sickness.

"Honey, are you sick?" Missy asked confused as I leaned back in the car.

"No, I'm fine." I looked over at Paul who was looking at me wide eyed. "Babe, I'm fine. I just didn't sleep much. I'm not really looking forward to leaving you. " I lied wanting the complete opposite.

Saying goodbye was harder than I thought it was going to be. Once Paul hugged me, I held on to him and started to cry. It was heartbreaking knowing I was leading him on and will probably never see him again, but this was what was right for me. I couldn't stay here in Washington with him, raise a baby and never finish school. I needed to finish school and raise my child. Paul was too busy to be a dad ,anyway. What really had me breaking down was seeing him tear up as I pulled away, getting on the plane.

Missy didn't seem to upset over leaving. She had plans to go home and try to make Jasper talk to her. I couldn't even think of what I would say if I saw Emmett. I guess there really isn't anything to say.

"Sam, are you ok?" Missy took my hand while we ascended off the ground. I looked over at her taking a deep breath, nodding my head. I would have told her; I should have told her but she would freak and tell me to do the right thing and tell Paul. I decided I wouldn't tell anyone until I knew for sure anyway.

"Yeah, I just wish I wasn't such a coward," I mumbled looking out my window.

"What do you mean?" She asked concerned.

"I mean, I know how Paul makes me feel, and as much as I love it, that was the last time I will ever go back there. Washington is just bad for me. Bad things happen there."

"Sam, tell me you're not serious?" Missy dropped my hand turning in her seat to look at me.

"Missy, he is stuck there. I don't want to be stuck."

"Sam, I see right through you. What's really going on?" she said narrowing her eyebrows at me.

"Missy, I love him. God, I can't explain the way I feel when he is near, or how my heart aches when he is away. Ever since we were kids, it's been like that. We both have different goals in life and being with him but far away isn't something I can handle. There are things I want to do alone, without him. Sometimes when you love something you have to set it free. It's not fair to be in love with two people." I started to choke on my words feeling my stomach turn.

"Paul is going to be devastated." Missy sounded disappointed in me. Wait till she finds out the truth.

"I was devastated when he left me, or did you forget that part." I looked over at her with tears in my eyes. She gave me a weak smile.

"I understand, Sam. Just make sure it's what you really want. I don't think it is. Plus, Jacob said something about your guys imprint being screwed up because your feelings for Emmett. You have to let him go in order to feel the full effect." I looked at her trying to keep a straight face. Imprint? When did he do that? I thought looking away from Missy. Why wouldn't he tell me if he imprinted? I closed my eyes trying to push the queasy feeling down. I just didn't understand anything that was going on. Paul is keeping that he imprinted on me a secret. If we're meant to be together then why was I leaving him, or why was I still in love with Emmett? Should I just love Paul?

The first few days went along with no interruptions. I was careful about where I was at so that I wouldn't run into Emmett or Jasper. I was feeling really tired and I couldn't eat anything. All I could think about was Paul sitting and waiting for my call. I knew hearing his voice would be too hard. So I would email him. I knew I shouldn't have but I just had to. My days were unbalanced and my mind was scrambled.

"Hey, Sam." I looked up walking back from class to see Jasper standing outside my room door with Missy.

"Hi." I whispered feeling embarrassed looking at him.

"Hey, everyone makes mistakes. Don't feel bad. We're still friends. I'm surprised you're here though, considering your condition." Jasper smiled at me nodding at my stomach. I shook my head hoping he understood that I hadn't told Missy yet.

"Condition?" Missy questioned looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders feeling drained and like I needed to lay down.

"Sam, you haven't." He stopped talking and looked at me in shook.

"Hasn't what?" Missy asked looking between the two of us.

"I'm just surprised she is here. I thought she would have stayed back for Paul," he said covering up for me. I smiled weakly walking into our room and passing out on the bed.

I jumped up feeling the need to throw up. I took off to the restrooms making it just in time. I threw up for almost a half an hour. When I finished, I laid back on the stall and started to cry silent tears. I had no idea what I was doing and I seemed to get sicker every day. Morning sickness came and went but the drained feeling weighed me down more and more. I finally got up walking out of the restroom room feeling sicker when I saw Emmett leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You need to drink more water, Sam." He said as I passed by him not knowing what to do or say to him. "Samantha!" He called out walking behind me. I stopped, sniffling, looking over at him.

"What Emmett?" I asked not up to being bashed on.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" He asked handing me a cold bottle of water.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm hoping your wrong." I putt a hand over my stomach feeling like I was going to throw up again.

"Well I'm positive and you need to take better care of yourself. So I'm guessing Mutt boy doesn't know," He said following behind me. I spun around getting dizzy but keeping my eyes on him, even with the tears threatening to spill.

"Emmett, you made it clear that there isn't anything between us. You said you won't deal with me and this baby. Why are you here making it harder on me? Please just go."

"Well, you're here so that says a lot. You're here and not with him, that says even more. Jasper told me how you feel, and well honestly I said a lot of shit I didn't mean, Sam, and I'm here to honor a promise I made to you." He came closer to me caressing my cheek with the palm of his hand.

"How would Jazz know how I feel. He saw me for a minute," I said leaning into his touch.

"That's his power. He can feel emotion. I know you love me, and I know you love him. I've known you love him since before you left, thanks to Jasper. Alice, she sees the future and she told me she saw you here, pregnant trying to stay in school." Emmett wrapped his arms around me. "You're not alone, baby. I told you I'm here until you tell me to leave. Let me help you." I couldn't help but to start to cry. I hugged Emmett as tight as I could realizing that he didn't hate me.

"I'm scared," I mumbled in his chest. Emmett rested his chin on my head before kissing me.

"I'm here to protect you. Everything is going to be ok. We will figure this out together. I love you, Sam; friend or lover. I love you!" I nodded my head pulling back wiping my tears.

"I love you too, Em. I'm sorry about this whole mess," I said as he wiped the last of my tears away.

"It's not really your fault. I mean, you could have said no, but I know with all the emotion involved it must have been hard. Listen, Missy is worried about you. She asked a lot of questions when I saw her and Jasper earlier. You should tell her. She can help you."

"Are they back together? I was so out of it, I didn't even ask."

"I think they are working on it," He answered smiling at me walking with me back to the dorm. "Alice see's them together so I'm sure they will be fine." He put his arm around my shoulder.

"Does she see us?" I asked hesitating.

"Well no, but she can't see you at all since you have become with child. She can't see wolves because they are our natural enemy. Since your carrying one, she doesn't know. So I decided just go with it." He smiled at me stopping in front of my door. I looked at him smiling for the first time since I have been back.

"Want to come in?" I asked shyly kicking my foot around.

"I would but I'm going to say no. Do yourself a favor and talk to Missy. If you need me, I'm only a phone call away." I nodded my head looking at Emmett. I can't believe after all this shit, he is here and he is being so sweet about it all. I felt a little better. I missed him, even if it is just as friends. I took in a deep breath grabbing the handle to our room. Emmett gave me an encouraging smile, as I pushed open the door. I was so afraid of what she might say to me. Missy was my everything and the thought of her hating me over this, hurt more then anything.


	17. Chapter 17

"Missy?" I heard Sam say quietly as she came in the room. I looked up at her from my computer. I had been reading a message from Jake. Since I had left La Push, he had added me as a friend on Facebook again and we had been talking daily.

Sam's face told me everything. She was finally gonna come clean. I knew she had been hiding things from me since we got to La Push. I just didn't know what. And that's the part that hurt the most. It bothered me that she was keeping secrets. We had never, never kept secrets from each other. Why was she starting now?

I turned to her. "What's up, Sam?" I asked, acting like nothing was going on.

She sat on my bed, facing me. Guilt was written all over her face. "Missy, I haven't been completely honest with you about a few things." She wouldn't look at me. Her head was down, looking at her wringing hands in her lap.

"Like what, Sam?" I asked letting a hint of the hurt I felt seep through in my voice. I continued to look straight at her as she wrung her fingers together.

"When we got to La Push, I was feeling the same way. I felt like Paul was following me, watching my every move. After the fight at your house, between Paul and Jake, and Em and Jazz, Paul came to find me. He found me at the football field. I didn't want it to happen but we had sex. He imprinted on me, too. I tried to stop it but I felt pulled to him. I couldn't stop myself from touching him, staring at him. I tried to deny that he had imprinted but I couldn't."

"Why didn't you tell me all this before, Sam? Why keep it from me? I could tell the whole time we were there that something was wrong with you. Why didn't you just talk to me?"

"I was scared. I wanted Emmett, not Paul. Paul hurt me so bad, and we both know it. I know how sweet and loving Paul can be, but I'm so scared that if I go back to him, then he'll just hurt me all over again. I can't have that, Missy." She still wasn't looking at me. Something was still going on. What else could she be hiding from me? What else could there possibly be?

"Missy, that's not all."

"I had a feeling. What else is wrong, Sam? What else have you been keeping from me?" I couldn't keep the hurt and anger out of my voice this time. She jumped at the tone of my voice.

"Um, well. See, apparently, that one time on the football field… I'm pregnant, Missy. Paul got me pregnant." Silent tears started to fall down her face. My heart broke for her, but I was still very hurt and angry that she would act so selfishly.

"Sam," I said carefully. I didn't want to scare her again with my anger. "Sam, does Paul know?"

"No. I couldn't tell him. He would have made me stay there. There's no way that he would have let me come back here if he knew. He can't leave, so I would have had to stay. Missy, I can't ruin his life that way."

"Is that really how you look at this?" I jumped up out of my chair. She had just past the line. "Damn you, Sam. Why are you being such a -" I stopped myself. I couldn't say what I wanted to. Sam was still my best friend, my sister, no matter how stupid she was acting. "He's a father. He deserves to know. He has a right to know. He has a right to be in his child's life. I don't care if you would have to stay in La Push forever. You have got to tell him. What the fuck is wrong with you, Sam?" I was pacing back and forth across the room. I couldn't sit still anymore.

"I don't want him in my life, Missy. I'm scared that he's just gonna break my heart again. Why can't you understand that? Oh my God. It's like Jake is nice to you for a few weeks, and you forget all that they did to us," she started yelling at me.

"Sam, just because I choose to forgive and be understanding, doesn't mean that I have forgotten what they've done. I just choose not to act like an idiot like you. What kind of idiot does it take not to tell their baby's father that she's pregnant? Come on, Sam, just because you don't trust him, doesn't mean he shouldn't know that he has a kid."

She got up and started packing her things. "Well, if that's what you think of me, then I'm gone. You won't have to worry about me anymore."

"Sam, I don't want you to leave. I just want you to realize what you're doing."

She whipped around and interrupted me. "I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm keeping Paul from leaving the pack and being with me, just because he got me pregnant on accident. It would ruin his life and he'd eventually resent me. Do you really think I want that?"

"I think what you want is whatever is best for Sam. You are the only person you are thinking of in this whole thing. Think about it, Sam. You and I have never kept secrets from each other; yet now you're keeping everything from me. You're keeping a child from knowing his father and a father from knowing his child."

"It's better this way. Paul would resent me and the baby. Then he'd start taking things out on us. With his temper, I really don't want that. Better to not have a father than one that's going to blame you for things that you never did." She finished packing in silence. She closed up her suitcase and turned to me. "You have two guys that would love to be with you. They would never resent you for anything; yet here you are judging me for doing something about the guys in mine, for doing what I want for once." With that thought she left, slamming the door behind her.

What had I done? Had I just alienated the only friend who had never left me? I sat down on my bed, shocked. I had never been so harsh with any of my friends. I was so scared Sam would never talk to me again. What would I do if she never wanted to talk to me or see me ever again? This has to be the worst day of my life. That's saying something considering that up until this day, my worst day was the day Jake told me he never wanted to talk to me again.

As I sat there, I thought about what had happened over the past month. What could I have done differently? Should I have _made_ Sam talk to me when we were in La Push? Should I have pushed her into talking when I could tell something was bothering her? Maybe, but if I knew Sam, and I did, she wouldn't have talked to me no matter what is she had already made up her mind not to.

Maybe there was more going on with her. Did she really not want to be with Paul and Emmett that badly? But why? Why wasn't she allowing herself to be happy? Did she just want to be a single mom that badly? That didn't seem smart to me and Sam had always been smart. She had always thought everything through completely. What had happened?

I thought back over what she said. She had told me that he had imprinted on her. Is that what she was scared of? Did she just hate the thought of not choosing for herself? Was she mad that Fate had chosen for her? That she hadn't been able to choose Paul for herself? I know I hated the thought of imprinting but in reality could it really be that bad?

I laid down on my bed and pulled my laptop on my lap. If Sam had made these decisions, well, they were her decisions to make. She was an adult. I couldn't tell her what to do. She needed to do what she felt she needed to do, whether it was good or bad.

I booted up my computer and checked my Facebook email. I had one from Jasper. I smiled, thinking about how we had gotten back together. Well, we weren't back together yet, but we were working things out. I quickly read the email.

_Missy,_

_Thanks for making me listen to you. I'm so sorry that I blew things out of proportion and took my anger and hate of the wolves out on you. I beat myself up every time I think of you for hurting you the way I did. I hate what I did to you and to us. Thanks for not giving up on me. I'll love you forever._

_Jasper._

I smiled. He was so sweet. I was so glad that I had forced him to listen to me that day in the coffee shop.

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

I walked into the coffee shop the day after we arrived back in Alaska. I needed something to lift me up. I had been depressed the whole ride back here and ever since we arrived. I looked around as I entered and there in front of me was Jasper, sitting at a table by himself.

I don't know what he was doing here. He, being a vampire, didn't eat or drink anything but blood. So what was he doing here? Had he been waiting for me? Had he been hoping I would be here?

I walked over to his table, just as he looked up and saw me. He hurriedly got up and started to walk out. I rushed to his side and whispered in his ear. "If you don't want me to make a scene, you'll sit back down and hear me out." I put force behind my voice. I know he wouldn't want a scene. He hated scenes in public places.

We sat back down at his table. I looked at the table while I spoke. "Jasper, you have to understand. When Jake came clean to me, and told me everything you had been keeping from me, I felt like I had a chance to get my best friend back. He sat in my hospital room, not letting stupid prejudices get in the way of telling me the truth.

"He told me what you and Emmett are. He told me everything that's been keeping us apart. He sat there and tried to will himself to imprint, but it didn't work, Jasper. He didn't imprint on me. He wants you and I to be together if it makes me happy. It does, Jasper. I'm happy with you.

"I don't know exactly why you acted the way you did back in La Push, but I know it wasn't needed. Jake and I aren't together. We're only friends. Well, we would be if he would talk to me. I haven't talked to him since he left my hospital room. He told me he didn't deserve my friendship after what he did. He only wants me to be happy. "

I started to get up. I had said what I needed to say. "Anyways, I just wanted you to know that Jake and I weren't together." I turned to walk away. Just as I got to the door, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I knew who it was. I didn't turn around.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. I'm happy with you, too, Missy." I felt cold lips on my cheek. I knew right then that things were about to get much better between us than they ever were.

~*~END FLASHBACK~*~

I smiled as the memory faded. As always Jasper had made me feel better. He just wasn't even here this time.

I got up. Where would Sam go? Where would she go to feel better? Where would she feel safe? Emmett's house.

As I pulled up to Emmett's house, I saw Sam's car in the drive. I smiled. I still knew my sister, even if she was starting to change a little.

The door opened even before I stepped up to knock on it. Emmett stepped out on the porch to meet me. "You really hurt her, Missy," he said to me, with shame in his voice.

"I know, Em. I've come to apologize and talk to her about things. If that's OK?" I knew what I said was mean the moment the words had come out of my mouth.

He opened the door to let me in. "She's in the living room," he whispered to me.

I slowly walked in. She looked up at me. Her cheeks were red and swollen as if she had spent the entire time away from me crying. Somehow I knew that was exactly what had happened.

I sat across from her and decided to swallow my pride. "Sam, I'm sorry for what I said to you. I'm sorry I hurt you," I whispered to her. "I'm sure you have your reasons for keeping this huge news from Paul, but, honey, I really think you should tell him. No matter how you feel about him it is his child. The rest should be his decision. Whether or not he comes here to live with you and the baby, or just to support you guys, that's his decision. You shouldn't take that decision away from him. It's not your choice to make. It takes two people to make a baby and it should take two to raise it. Just think about it, alright? Please don't keep this from him."

"Missy, I just. I just don't want to deal with Paul right now. I don't' trust him. I refuse to tell him because he's not about to use this baby just to get back in my life. He'd do it, Missy. I just refuse to let him do it. He's not going to have a part in my baby's life."

I wasn't going to argue with her again. I put my hands up in the air in surrender. "Alright. That's your decision to make. I guess you're going to make it. Let's just go home."

"I actually think I'm going to stay here for a while. Emmett's dad is a doctor. It'd be best to be near by him if anything goes wrong."

I nodded my head and walked out. I vowed that if Sam hadn't told Paul by the time the baby came along, then I would. I wasn't about to let this happen. She wasn't about to let a baby's father not know his child. I can be stubborn too when I wanted to be.


	18. Chapter 18

Emmett's pov

I stood by the door before turning to leave, seeing Sam finally asleep. She just turned sixteen weeks today. So that means she is four months and getting sicker by the day. I wish there was something more I could do to help her. I shut the door behind me walking down the stairs, unable to help but to count the beats her heart takes, along with the baby. She moved in here after her and Missy got into their fight. They had made up, but Missy still got on her case about telling Paul. Sam didn't want him to know. So no matter what Missy said to me or Sam, he wasn't going to find out.

Missy has been bugging me to tell Paul like it was my responsibility. Why would I want to tell a man that I despise, that the woman I'm in love with is having his baby and he should come take her away and live happily ever after while I'm stuck here alone and miserable forever? Besides, she clearly said she didn't want him. She wanted me. So therefore her decision was made.

"Hey man. Missy wants to know if you want her to make Sam dinner tonight." Jazz came in the front door on his phone. I looked up the stairs taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, ask if she can make a light soup or something." Even though we don't see each other eye to eye, Missy still loves Sam to death and helps out without Sam knowing. We all knew Sam was avoiding Missy so that she didn't have to argue with her but none of us said anything. Jazz and I can't cook to save our lives and Sam needs to eat healthy. We were getting her fast food for awhile but that only made her sicker. So Missy started to cook. I tell Sam I'm taking cooking lessons.

Jasper nodded his head walking out the door to go pick Missy up, I'm guessing. I know Missy misses Sam. I can see it in her eyes every time I see her, but they are both being stubborn and not giving into their disagreement. I stay out of it, not saying anything on the subject because I wasn't ready to lose Sam. Not now. Not ever.

"Son, how has Sam been today?" Carlisle walked in the house with his doctor bags. Thank God he has been her looking after her. She can't go to the hospital out here considering she is carrying the spawn of a wolf. The test would come off weird. So Carlisle has been doing as much research as possible on the subject. Checking up on her every other day or when I call him thinking she may be getting worst.

"She was in a playful mood today. I think she may be getting better," I said with high hopes. He just smiled and nodded at me like he knew something I didn't. I saw the concern in his eyes. I saw no hope in them as well. "She is sleeping," I said calling after him, but I heard Sam sigh turning the TV on. She must have woken back up. She hasn't been sleeping well. She is burning up, too. What is scary is she is actually losing weight instead of gaining it. You can see her baby bump starting to form, but she is losing weight every else.

I sat in the living room waiting to hear from my dad about Sam's condition, when Missy and Jasper pulled up arguing. Something I wasn't used to hearing. Those too haven't fought since La Push. I guess they weren't really arguing more like they were bickering.

"Missy, please just don't be rude about it."

"I'm not, Jazz. It's just not right!"

"I know. I agree with you but just bring it up delicately."

"Jasper, this has nothing to do with you so just let me deal with it my way."

"Missy, if you want to get technically it has nothing to do with you either."

"Jazz, she is my best friend, my sister, it has everything to do with me. I'll be nice I think." They both stopped talking as they walked in the apartment. I knew she had something to say about Sam and the whole situation. Missy, bless her heart, always had something to say about it.

I rested my head in my hands too stressed out to want to deal with this right now. Besides it's been a few days since I last hunted and my thirst was getting to me. Missy and Jasper went straight to the kitchen chopping ingredients getting things ready to cook dinner. I couldn't be rude and not say hi to her. So I got up walking over to the kitchen.

"Hey, Missy. Thanks for coming over and making dinner," I said waiting for the bomb to go off.

"No problem, Emmett. How is she?" Missy asked giving Jasper a cocky look. Jasper smirked at her, kissing the top of her head.

"She seems to be doing better." I smiled, hoping I was wrong about their argument.

"That's wonderful. I'm glad to hear that," Missy said tossing some cut up vegetables in a pot. "You know who isn't doing that great though?" Missy said, like she was nonchalantly trying to keep the conversation going. I had a feeling I would regret answering her.

"No. Who?" I asked seeing Jasper giving me an apologetic look.

"Well, Jake had written me today. Here." She pulled out a folded letter from her purse, tossing it in my direction. I sighed picking it up, looking at Missy, who was keeping herself busy with cooking.

_Missy, _

_Hey, Sweetie. How have you been? I hope that Leech, I mean Jasper, is treating you right. You deserve only the best. _

I stopped reading looking up at Jasper who shrugged his shoulders at me. These mutts really want us to beat there asses again, don't they? I rolled my eyes and continued reading.

_From your last letter, it sounds like you are doing great. High honors, huh? I always knew you had a big head for a reason. I mean that with love! Anyway listen, I know you have been short with me on talking about Sam for a reason. I know she had to have told you about the Imprint, and well, I know you're not telling me something about her. I only know because things haven't been too good for Paul over here. At first, we thought he was just depressed that she had left and stopped talking to him all together. He was under the impression they were together, or were going to be together. Then, she just disappeared all together. Missy, Paul is sick. I mean really sick. He won't eat. He hardly gets out of bed. Uley has to force him to do patrols, but even then he is too weak to even phase anymore. As Paul's Imprint, she has to feel it, too. They are meant for each other, Missy. Without each other they can eventually die. No scratch that, they will die without each other. I don't know what her deal is, but they need to see each other, Missy. You need to do something. Tell me. I'm begging you. What is going on with her? Why would she just up and stop talking to him? I need to know if she is sick too. Is that why you won't tell me anything? Missy, is she sick? Is she ok? Tell me she is alive. He didn't change her did he? I'm begging you. Talk to me about her._

_Always your's _

_Jake._

"Jake's a punk ass bitch," I mumbled, setting the letter down. "Did I change her? Who the fuck does he think he is?" I said getting pissed thinking about it. Like I'm supposed to care that the mutt is sick. My Sam is sick. That's all that matters.

"Concerned," Missy snapped at me. Here we go.

"It's not our problem he is sick," I said seeing Jasper tense up next to Missy. He knew what I was feeling right now and right now I was annoyed, thirsty, and pissed off.

"Emmett, it is your problem. Don't you see they need to be together to live!" Missy hissed trying to keep her tone low.

"You're wrong. She is only sick from the baby. She will be fine," I snapped back at her glaring at her.

"Oh, so you want to kill her all together, because you're too selfish to see she belongs with him!" Missy's voice rose.

"Selfish? Ha, Missy stay out of it. Stay out of mine and Sam's life. Fuck cooking for her. I'll get her a personal chef. You're making it harder on her by not being here for her when she needs to you the most. You're protecting the man who hurt her. You're sticking up for the fucking mutt who took advantage of her emotions and more than likely got her pregnant on purpose." I let my anger get the best of me glaring down at Missy. Jasper pushed her behind him in a protective stance. I would never actually hurt her but maybe scare her enough to shut her up.

"Emmett, I'm sorry man but maybe they're right. Sam needs him, especially now. I feel for you. I really do but do you really want to chance Sam and the baby's life?" Jasper said as a wave of calm seeped through to me.

"I'm afraid they're right son." I turned around to see Carlisle standing there with sorry eyes. "I have done research on imprinting and everything they are saying is true. It's more than love son. It's a connection at their soul. They were born for one another. Sam is fighting it but she knows it's there. When I have talked to her about it, she says she is afraid of it. Sam doesn't like not being in control and as of now she has lost all control over her life. It's a scary thing to deal with if you weren't ready for it and she wasn't. A lot of her pushing him away has to do with her father. She doesn't want to end up like her mother. Emmett, she will never be yours. I'm sorry but she was not meant for you." I stood there as everyone's eyes fell to the floor feeling sorry for me.

"No, you're wrong. You're all wrong. I'm who she wants. Samantha has told me over and over. I'm the one she wants to be with." I let out a deep growl from my chest, fighting the calm Jasper was sending me. I walked away flying up the stairs. I went into our room where Sam was sitting by the window rubbing her stomach. She looked over at me, smiling weakly.

"Your dad said I'm doing good. It must be thanks to your healthy cooking." I looked at her feeling my own pity creep up on me. I have had her here every day but I haven't looked at her. I'm mean really look at her. She was thin. Her eyes were tired with darkening rings around them. Her skin was pale and her eyes, her angelic eyes, lost all sparkle to them. They were empty. I want to scream at her for doing this to me even though I knew this wasn't her fault. She had no control over it.

Did I really have no choice but to give my heart to another man, a man I despised with all my being? I clenched my teeth together trying not to frighten her. Last thing she needed was to be afraid of me. That was the last thing I wanted was to scare her away completely. I don't know if I could be that selfless and hand her off to someone who has hurt her as severely as he has hurt her. How could he be made for her when he destroyed her? I put her back together. I held her close through all her sleepless nights. I kissed away the tears of pain. I gave her myself and this is what I get in return.

"Sam, baby, I need to go hunt for awhile. I need to stock up to be around you. Jasper and Missy are both here and your dinner should be ready soon." I started to say walking over to her. I knelt down in front of her placing a soft kiss over her expanding stomach. "Make sure you eat, and please get some rest for me, baby. You look tired." I was choking on my own words looking up into her lifeless eyes. She smiled at me, but just like all the other things I went on to ignore, it never reached her eyes.

"Hurry back, Emmy. Don't make me miss you too long," she cooed to me, taking my face in the palm of her hands. I kissed her lips gently knowing she was weak.

"I'll be back before you know it, love," I whispered taking her hand in mine kissing the palm of her hand. I stood up walking out of the room turning back to look at her. I loved her with all that I am. I don't care what they say, she will always be MY Sam. I quietly shut the door walking past my family as I headed out the door not saying anything to them. I have to keep what is mine happy, no matter what it is I have to do it.

Paul pov.

"Jake, get the fuck out of here with that shit." I would have yelled, but I couldn't seem to bring the anger out of me. Since I dropped Sam and Missy off at the air port, all my passion has leaked out of me leaving me useless really.

"Paul, you need to eat man. Come on, she will call. You imprinted on her. Just give her time," Jacob whined setting the sandwich down that he made for me.

"Fuck off, man." I turned over not wanting to hear it. I just wanted to suffer alone and wait for death to finally consume me.

Sam said she would call and write, but I haven't heard a word from her since she turned and walked away from me at the airport. Millions of things run through my head at all time. Is she ok? Maybe he tricked her into becoming a leech. Does she really not feel my imprint on her? Maybe she just really hates me. She would have to accept the imprint for the full effect to take place. I'll kill that son of a bitch blood-sucking monster if I ever see him again.

I groaned, hearing a knock at my door. Don't these asses know I just want to be alone with my thoughts of Sam? My Sam, my beautiful angel, how could I ever live without her?

"Paul, there is someone here to see you." Samuel, my alpha, peaked his head in to my room.

"Who?" I sat up in all hopes it was my angel. He stepped aside from the door and there he appeared, the son of a bitch who took my Sam.

"You have some fucking nerve." I stood up feeling the anger inside me begin to boil. The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight. My fist balled and my wolf was howling deep inside.

"Before you go all ape shit on me, hear me out." The leech put his hands up in surrender. I looked him up and down. Something was wrong. He looked broken. He looked how I felt.

"Where is she?" I asked fearing the worst.

"In Alaska. Listen, I know all about your imprinting and shit. I know more about her then you do at this point. But I can't deny it anymore. As much as I want to believe her when she says I'm who she wants, it's you who will forever hold her heart. Believe me when I say I love that woman. I love her with everything I am, but I think you need to come back with me. She is as bad of as you are, maybe worse." I relaxed my stance watching him heartbrokenly give up on something that I can't even deny he loved as much as a leech could. Wait did he say she was sick? I started to panic. She was sick like me, maybe worse?

"She is sick?" I asked with a pain in my heart, knowing I needed to go to her. I have to somehow fix her, fix us. Emmett nodded his head at me taking a deep breath.

"It's more than her being sick, but it's not my place to say. Come back with me, please. Help her." Was he begging me right now? I narrowed my eyes at him. What else could there be? Fuck, it didn't matter. My baby needed me that was all that I cared about, helping her. I eat, breath, and sleep Sam. She has been my life, whether she knows it or not, since we were just kids. It just took us awhile to figure a way into each other's arms.

"I won't let you go alone. This could be a trick." Jacob walked in my room. Obviously, he heard everything. I nodded my head at him before grabbing clothes and taking off to Alaska In a hurried rush to get to Sam. Not much was said the way there, Jacob and I did most of the talking. I kind of felt bad for the big ugly guy; he never stood a chance with my Sam.

"Sam must be able to feel you're closer. My sister just texted me that she is up and walking around. She hasn't left the room in days," Emmett said as we got off the plane. I smiled and nodded, not feeling so low myself. My heart was pulling in her direction. It was like every step I took the better I felt. Every step was a step closer to her and the pain that has consumed my body lessened with each step.

Point of view Sam

I started to feel well enough today to get out of bed and cook for myself. Emmett has been gone a couple days and I was a little worried about him. Jasper and Alice assured me that he was fine. He just was hunting for something specific. I made myself some eggs and bacon while Missy and Alice sat and watched me talking to me about baby names.

"I haven't really thought of any names yet, but I guess I should start. Hey, Alice, can you tell me if I have a boy or girl?" I asked looking up from my plate wanting to know if my dream from the other night of a little girl running around in the snow would come true. She was so cute with a big puffy jacket on and pig tails, she screamed and laugh while we chased her around.

"I have been trying to see the baby but I can't because of the father. The wolf blood won't let me see his or her future," Alice said with a smile looking down at my stomach. I finished my food with a yawn. I couldn't sleep well without Emmett there. He keeps me cool at night because the baby makes me so hot.

"Maybe you should try and take a nap," Missy said taking my empty plate away from me. I nodded my head and headed up the stairs. I laid down wondering what Paul was doing. Wait, why was I thinking of him right now? I sighed wondering why all of a sudden his face was in my every thought.

I could never live with myself for ruining his life. I would never do that to my baby. My mom had gotten pregnant with me and they were forced to get married. My dad has resented me for it every day of my life. I don't want to be my parents. I know we imprinted but if he really wanted me as an imprint wouldn't he have looked at me way back when he found out? Wouldn't he have checked then Instead of walking away from me, leaving me broken hearted? I just didn't think he wanted me to be his soul mate. Maybe he was expecting someone better.

I closed my eyes revisiting memories of my old friends that feel like I have lost. I drifted asleep kicking the blanket off me and pulling my shirt up hoping it will cool me down some.

"Oh. My. God." Jacobs voice entered my dream but he was no where to be seen.

"It's mine?" Paul's voice drifted in as well. I wasn't sure if I was still asleep but what would he be doing here?

"Yes, I can't have kids." I slowly opened my eyes seeing three shadowed outlines standing in front of me. I rubbed my eyes feeling confused. I sat up slowly looking over at the three men talk quietly amongst themselves.

"Paul?" I whispered not believe he was really in my room. I couldn't believe Emmett let him in our room. I'd be lying if I said my heart wasn't racing at the sight of him.

"Yeah, it's me Sam." He said slowly walking over to me. He looked back at Emmett, who gave him a weak smile.

"Sam, Honey, I'm going to go down stairs and let you two talks but before I go I just want to say one thing to you." He stepped closer to me. Paul watched him closely but stepped back to give us some room. I sat up fixing my shirt feeling, my heart breaking at the sight of Emmett. He looked so sad. How could he do this to himself? Did I mean that much to him that he really brought Paul here to be with me? Was he testing me? I thought as I searched his eyes for some answers. "Sam, you mean everything to me. Your health and happiness come first. I know you love me, and I know deep down you wish you could have chosen me but you and I both know your heart has already been won a long time ago by him. Men make mistakes don't make yourself suffer for him making a mistake. You will always have me Sam, I'll always be here, but let's face it, you and I are better off as friends."

"You're breaking up with me?" I chocked on the words not understanding him. Emmett took my face into the palms of his hands.

"No, baby girl. I'm setting you free to be with the one you're supposed to be with." Emmett looked over at Paul who was trying not to watch us. As much as it hurt I knew he was right, I loved Paul I have always loved him and I always will love him. It wouldn't be fair to Emmett; he would never really have my heart.

"I love you Em." I said wrapping my arms around him hugging on to him as close as I could.

"I love you too. Now I'll be down stairs just call me if you need me." He said taking a step back. Paul walked over to him patting Emmett's shoulder.

"Thank you." Paul sincerely thankful for Emmett's understanding.

"It's all for her. She is why I'm doing this. Not you" Emmett said heading out the door shutting it behind him and Jacob. Paul looked at me fighting a smile and shook his head at me.

"What?" I whispered looking away trying to fight my own smile.

"You truly are the most stubborn woman on the face of the earth, you know that?" He chuckled coming over to me leaning down on a knee. "Sam, why would you ever think you needed to hide something like this from me?" He asked placing a hand over my stomach. I shrugged my shoulders watching him tracing circles over my tummy.

"I don't know, Paul. It all happened so fast, I guess I was scared." I whispered to afraid to look him in the eye afraid maybe the imprint was a mistake and he really wasn't mine.

"Scared of what, baby? I have told you over and over you have nothing to be scared of with me. I know I fucked up, but baby it's not like that anymore." I leaned my head forward resting my forehead on his.

"Scared of you ending up resenting us, or the imprint being a mistake. I know things are supposed to be different now that you imprinted on me, but I still have my doubts." Paul stayed quite putting both his hands over my stomach. I closed my eyes feeling my whole body relax at his touch. I was no longer aching in pain like I have been from the day I left him.

"I'll never leave you baby, and there is no mistakes in our imprint. You were always made for me." He whispered moving his head back to look at me, I keep my eyes closed putting my hand over his. I didn't realize how much I missed his touch up until now. My body called to him.

"I don't want to end up like my parents; forced into marriage because of a baby. I want you to be with me because you want to." I said holding back my tears.

"The only thing I will ever be forced into is leaving my family, and you will have to kill me to do that. You're it for me, and this baby was made with all our love, all our passion went into making love that night, this baby has been created as a symbol of our love, nothing less." Paul's hand cupped my cheek rubbing it softly with his thumb; I slowly opened my eyes to find his passionately staring at me. "Please don't be afraid of us, embrace us, and know that no matter what happens we will always have each other."

"So your not mad at me then?" I asked looking down at our intertwined hands over my belly.

"Mad? No baby, I couldn't be mad at you, this is my fault for not handling things as carefully as I should have, how can I be mad at you, all you did was giving me a taste of my own medicine. Every day I was beating myself up knowing I had done the same thing to you when I cut you off, I'm so sorry."

"It sucked not knowing huh?" I asked with a smirk finally bringing myself to look up at him. Paul chuckled kissing my cheek.

"You have no idea how crazy it was making me." I smiled at him seeing love still burning for me in his eyes, I nodded at him finally letting go of all my doubts, all my fears I let them all drift away, Paul stared at me in the most loving way. There is no explaining how loved this man made me feel when I looked into his eyes. I knew he was right, we were meant for each other in every single way. He has always been my Paul, My protector even when we hated each other he wouldn't let anyone mess with me unless it was him. "Can we stop all this madness and just be together love? Can we just be happy about the start of our family?" Paul asked taking my hand turning it over and kiss the palm of my hand, I giggled at him nodding my head as he pulled me up from the bed hugging me.

"Paul I missed you so much." I said laying my head on his chest. He let out a huge sigh of relief just holding on to me.

"I know baby love, I have missed you like crazy. Never again will you leave me eye sight." I giggled pushing him back. Looking up at him, He had his arms securely wrapped around me. "What you think I'm kidding?" He tickled my side making me laugh louder.

"Paul Stop, you're going to make me pee."

"Go ahead go pee but your still not leave my eye sight." He chuckled as the room door opened.

"How is everything in here?" Missy asked shyly looking in. Paul let go of me and ran up to Missy.

"Can you believe it Missy, I'm going to be a daddy!" He squeezed her twirling her around.

"I know! I'm so excited for you guys!" She squealed as Jacob and Jasper walked in the room.

"Who would have thought you too would be the first to have babies out of our little group, Hell; with as much ball busting Sam did on you I wasn't sure you could even have kids Paul." Jacob laughed patting him on the back. Paul walked back over to my side laughing at Jacobs's remark. I leaned back on Paul while he wrapped his arms around me, kissing my shoulder.


	19. Chapter 19

The past few months went by very quickly. Jasper and I had gotten closer than ever. We had spent so much time together. I'm surprised he hadn't gotten sick of having me around yet. We had gone to the club together, out to eat, to the movies. We studied together. We did everything together. Everything except have sex. We hadn't had sex since before we broke up.

I was beginning to wonder if things were really alright between Jazz and I. If they were, why wouldn't he touch me? Why did I feel like he was purposely keeping something from me? Would we ever be able to just be happy?

Sam still wasn't living in the dorm with me. She was still staying at Emmett's home. It wasn't because she was upset with me, she had told me. She said it was because it was safer for the baby if she was close to Dr. Cullen. With the baby being a wolf baby it was better for it to have the attention of a supernatural doctor. At least that's what she told me.

Since Paul and Jake had gotten here, Sam was doing much better. She was now five months along. The baby was moving constantly. Sam would smile and laugh a lot. Both of which I hadn't heard since we left for La Push.

Jasper has done his best to keep me from Paul and Jake. Especially Jake. I think he was still worried that I would leave him for Jake. It just wasn't going to happen. It bothered me that Jasper still didn't trust me. I hope it turned around soon because I don't know how long I could fight this battle.

Jake and Paul had been staying at the Cullen's house. They hadn't it. Everyone knew they did but they did it for Sam. If it made Sam happy then they would do it. Well Jake would do it for his brother, who was doing it for Sam.

I really hadn't had much contact with Jake. I didn't really want to. I would rather be around Jazz. Jake was just a friend now. Jazz was the love of my life. He knew exactly how to make me happy. He's the one I dreamt of. He's the one that held the key to my heart. He's the one I wanted to live my life with. There's one question. How was I going to live that life with a vampire? A vampire lives forever. Humans don't. How was that going to work? Would I be changed? Or would I grow old and die leaving my young boyfriend behind to live on for eternity?

I was sitting at my computer checking my email, when there was a knock at the door to my room. I slowly got up closing my laptop as I did. I opened the door and all I could see was lilacs. Someone, I couldn't see who, was standing there holding dozens of lilacs. "Melissa Danaine?" I heard.

"That's me," I said, holding in the giggle.

"These are for you." The delivery man handed me the flowers and left. I closed the door and sat the flowers on my desk. I started searching for a card to find out who they were from. I had a feeling of who had sent them anyways.

I finally found the card and opened it to read,

_Missy,_

_Please do me the honor of having dinner with me at Aureola at seven o'clock tonight. I will pick you up at six thirty. Be sure to wear a beautiful dress. Of course, anything you wear is going to look beautiful on you. I love you, Baby._

_Jasper_

My heart melted. How had I deserved such a wonderful man? I went to my closet and looked through everything I had. Nothing looked good enough for a dinner at Aureola. That restaurant was very fancy. Why would he take me there? It was one of those restaurants that one meal would cost you $100. From what I had been told, there were candles on the tables, cloth tablecloths and napkins.

Maybe this was a special occasion. I need to go shopping! I need a new dress. I grabbed my purse and rushed out of the room to my car. There was one place that I knew would have the kind of dress I needed. That was "Delilah's Dress Shop". They had the best dresses around and that's exactly what I needed.

I pulled up outside the store and shut off the engine. I sat back against the seat wondering, again, what Jasper was doing? Why had he asked me to dinner at that restaurant? He knows I'm happy just stopping by McDonald's. He doesn't have to take me to such a fancy place.

I climbed out of my car, and stepped into the shop. Delilah had so many dresses to choose from. No matter what you were looking for, you would more than likely find it here. As I perused some of the dresses, a woman stepped up to me. She was around five foot nine inches tall and had long brown hair.

"Hi. Can I help you find anything?" She asked me sweetly.

"Please. My boyfriend sent me flowers a bit ago and told me he's taking me out to dinner tonight at a fancy restaurant. I don't know the occasion but I have nothing to wear. So, I need a dress. Maybe you can help me find something that'll be perfect," I told her. I knew it wasn't very helpful but hopefully this woman would help me find something that would work.

She showed me some options. By the time I walked into the dressing room, I had an armful of dresses. All of them were beautiful but I was hoping that I could get my pile down to only one dress.

I tried on every dress. Every one of them looked good on me, but just when I was almost done, I found the perfect one. The dress was floor length with a halter neck. The top was blue but the color faded many times, into purple, orange and green and every color in between. It was very flowing. I loved it and I'm sure Jasper would too.

I looked at myself in the mirror in the dressing room. I gasped. I looked wonderful in it. It fit me perfectly. I couldn't believe it. I knew I was pretty but this dress, it made me look gorgeous.

Now all I needed was shoes. That was another thing about Delilah's Dress Shop. It wasn't just dresses. She had the shows to go with the dresses, too. So after I had redressed into my clothes, I walked over to the shoe part of the store. It didn't take me long. I found the perfect shoes to match my dress. They were strappy pink velvet, with a two inch lift on them and about a three inch heel. Granted they weren't good shoes for Alaska, but they were perfect for this dress. Jasper would just have to help me walk and make sure I didn't fall.

I paid for my items and made my way back to the dorm room. I looked at the clock on the dash of my car as I drove. It was nearly five thirty now. I had taken too much time finding a dress, I guess. Oh well, I would have to rush to get ready.

As soon as I pulled up in front of the dorm, I jumped out of the car and started running. I rushed into my room, hurriedly laid by dress on my bed and dropped the shoes. I got my shower supplies and rushed through my shower.

I got back in my room, threw on my dress and sat at my desk to put on my makeup. I figured it would be best to leave my hair down, so that's what I did. Then I put on my pearl drop necklace and pearl hoop ear rings, and my bangle bracelets. Just as I was slipping on my shoes, there was a knock on the door. There was only one person that could be.

Sure enough I opened up the door and my jaw dropped. I had never seen Jasper this dressed up and I'm not so sure I wanted to go _out _to eat anymore. Maybe we could just _eat_ in. I was hungry, just not for food. Not anymore anyways.

There he stood in front of me. Jasper, in a black suit that fit him very well with a black tie. There was something about a man in a tuxedo that just did something to me. My lower stomach started to clench. My panties got wet. I was really beginning to want to just stay here.

"Shall we, my lady?" he asked with his arm held out for me. I grabbed my wrap and clutch and put my arm through his. He led me out to his car. Well, I thought it would be his car but it wasn't. He had rented us a limo? Alright, there really was something going on. I knew it. I just wish I knew what was going on. I hated surprises. I hated the suspense.

I stopped about a foot from the car. I turned to him. "Jasper, what's going on? An expensive restaurant? A limo? What's going on here?" I asked him with a confused look on my face.

"I can't tell you that yet, baby. What I can tell you is that tonight is all about you. I hope you enjoy yourself tonight." He helped me into the limo. My nerves skyrocketed. He definitely was up to something. What could it be though? I had no idea and that bothered me. Nothing we had talked about had given me any clue.

I decided as we walked into the restaurant, that maybe it would be best to just enjoy like he said. I could ruin the whole night with all my worrying. It was so beautiful here. The paintings on the walls were gorgeous. It was very romantic. The tables had roses and lit candles on them. The tables were close enough to make for a cozy atmosphere but far enough away so you weren't tripping over each other.

` We made small talk through out dinner. It was very nice. We both enjoyed our meal. It was very good food. I continued to try to get small hints from Jasper about the night but he wouldn't tell me anything.

We were walking out of the restaurant, when I asked Jasper, "So, what happens next? A trip back to my place?" I cozied up to him with my arms around his.

"No," he replied laughing slightly, a bit nervously. "We're going for a moonlit walk in the park. That is if you would like."

"Jazz, I didn't exactly wear the footwear for that. How do you expect me to walk in the park in three inch heels?" I asked turning my foot and lifting the bottom of my dress slightly so he could see my shoes.

"I don't. I'm going to carry you. Besides there's also benches for you to sit on," he told me with a wink.

He drove us to the park and we got out. Jazz came around to my side and picked me up, just as he had promised. "You're not going to walk an inch tonight. I promise you that." He walked with me throughout the park. "Do you know how much I love you, Missy?"

I shook my head. "I only know how much I love you. And that's a lot."

He sat me on the bench across from the swings. "Stay right here, baby. I'll be right back." I did. I tugged my wrap closer to me as the chill of the wind started to get to me. I should have chosen a dress with long freaking sleeves. I'm a fucking idiot. I thought laughing at myself. Honestly, who wears a halter top dress in Alaska?

I looked around. It was beautiful out here, even if it was cold! The stars were filling the sky and the moon was so bright.

In the blink of an eye, Jasper was sitting at my side. This time with a guitar in his hands. He started to strum it. "There's something I want to tell you tonight, and I'm not sure if I can tell you. So I'm going to sing it to you. I hope you don't laugh at me."

"I could never," I said, tears already forming in my eyes. I never expected what came out of his mouth to ever be directed toward me.

_Look into my eyes - you will see What you mean to me Search your heart - search your soul And when you find me there you'll search no more Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for You know it's true Everything I do - I do it for you Look into your heart - you will find There's nothin' there to hide Take me as I am - take my life I would give it all - I would sacrifice Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more Ya know it's true Everything I do - I do it for you There's no love - like your love And no other - could give more love There's nowhere - unless you're there All the time - all the way Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more I would fight for you - I'd lie for you Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you Ya know it's true Everything I do - I do it for you _

My tears started flowing down my cheeks. That was the sweetest thing I had ever lived through. The thought of having a man, any man but especially Jazz, writing that song for me, was too much. The tears started flowing faster.

Jazz took the guitar off and laid it on the bench where had been sitting as he stood up and kneeled in front of me. My breath caught in my throat at the realization of what was happening. I looked into his eyes, still not believing it. The moon was behind him, and caused a caused a small glow around him. It was the strangest thing I had ever seen, but it was also the most beautiful. He grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes as he spoke.

"Missy, you have become the light of my life. You are my love, my life, my darlin', my Missy. I love you more than life itself. You know that. I would give up anything for you. You know that too. I know that we have our ups and downs, fights and disagreements. I love you in a way I didn't know was possible. I need you in a way I didn't know anything or anyone could be needed from the day I met you. From now and until forever, my cold dead heart warms only for you.

"If you let me have the honor of being your husband, I'll make sure to spend each day of eternity trying to make you as happy as you have made me since the day we met. Will you marry me, please?" He took a jeweler's box out of his pocket and held it open for me to see.

I looked down and what he held, once again, took my breath away. The ring was yellow gold. The diamond in the middle was huge. It had to be at least a carat. It was surrounded on each side by three smaller diamonds, with more diamonds on the band. It was gorgeous. It took my breath away.

After a moment of letting his question and the ring in front of me sink in, I let out a loud squeal. That's right people. I am a girl. I squealed. Loud. I jumped up and hugged him. Tears continued to roll their way down my cheeks. I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

"YES! YES! YES!" I screamed over and over. We hugged for, I don't even know how long. Finally we separated and Jazz slipped the ring on my finger. It fit like it was made just for my finger.

That was a few days ago. Since then, I was on cloud nine. Emmett called me and told me that Sam was going in for her ultrasound today. I was so excited for her. Today she was going to find out what her and Paul were going to have! Was it a boy? A girl? Maybe both? She was so stubborn, she probably would have both at once just to get it over and done with!

Emmett, Jazz, and I decided that it would be nice for her if she came home to a clean house and maybe a cake. Sam had such a sweet tooth lately. She was always sending Paul out for some ice cream. Poor guy! He had no clue what he had gotten himself into when he came up here.

My phone beeped letting me know I had a new text. I looked and my phone said it was from Paul. I quickly opened my phone and it said "On way home. It's a boy!"

I announced what Paul said and all the vamps in the house went to work. We had the "Congratulations" banner up outside. The round chocolate cake was quickly, thanks to Alice, iced in baby blue with "Congrats, Sam and Paul! It's a boy!" written across it. Blue streamers were quickly hung from the ceiling by the monkey man himself, Emmett. Teddy bears were quickly dressed in baby blue and strategically placed around the room. The pink roses Alice had bought were quickly thrown away and the blue ones placed on all the tables by Jasper.

Minutes later, Paul and Sam pulled up in front of the house. All of us quickly hid ourselves. When we heard them walk in, we all jumped out and yelled "Congratulations!" Sam's eyes grew wide but she and Paul both laughed.

I ran over and hugged Paul tightly. I had missed him terribly. "Congrats," I whispered in his ear. I hadn't been able to come over much since he'd been here. "Thanks for coming back. I missed you."

"Missed you too, sis."

We separated from our embrace and I went to see Sam. I hugged her too and whispered in her ear, "Congrats, girl. Now aren't you glad Em went and got Paul?" I giggled as did she. We both knew now that Paul being here was for the best.

I was proud of her for swallowing her pride. Thank God Em had went and gotten Paul for her. It was better for everyone involved that Paul be here. I just wasn't sure what was going to happen once the baby was born.

Through out the whole party, I did my best to keep my left hand hidden. I didn't want my joy with Jazz to over shadow Sam and Paul's. It wouldn't be fair to them. That was one reason that I hadn't told anyone yet. It had been days and the only ones that knew about mine and Jazz's engagement was me and Jazz.

So, a week later, I sat Sam and Paul down at the Cullen house. Emmett and Jasper were there too. Jazz and I decided that now was the time to tell them.

"We asked you all here because Jazz and I have an announcement," I said when everyone was seated. I looked at Jazz and he nodded at me. I found I couldn't find the right words, so I just thrust my left hand out at them. They all were shocked. They're mouths dropped open and they're eyes went wide. No one expected it, I guess.

Sam jumped up and came over to me. She hugged me. "Why didn't' you tell me the other day?"

I leaned back and looked at her confused. "What?"

"This had already happened the day of the ultrasound. Why didn't you tell me then?" I said nothing but gave her another more confused look. "Missy, we're practially sisters. I know you. I could tell you were hiding your hand. So, I paid very close attention to it. I saw the ring at the party. I just didn't say anything. I was waiting for you to come out with it."

I guess I should have known I couldn't keep it from her of all people. She knows me too well. She always had.


	20. Chapter 20

Missy POV

Today was the day. Today was the day I became Mrs. Jasper Whitlock. Today I became Jasper's wife. I would no longer be his girlfriend. I would be his wife. Today was the day I had been preparing for for a long time. I had thought about my wedding since I was practically five years old. I had been planning this wedding for months. I couldn't believe it. In less than an hour I would be walking down the aisle to my husband. My nerves were wracked. I was shaking in anticipation. My hands were sweating. I couldn't seem to think.

I was standing in the bridal room getting ready. Well, I was supposed to be but I couldn't. I stood at the window in my white robe looking out. I stood there staring out of the window of the Cullen home, thinking about the day. Was I really ready to get married? Was I making the right decision? Was this what was best for my life? Should I be getting married so young? I was only nineteen years old! Did I really want to be a married woman, a wife, at nineteen?

Sam, my maid of honor, waddled in in her Maid of Honor dress. It was a very nice lilac color. It came down to her knees. It looked very nice on her. Especially considering that she was due to have her baby any day now. I turned to her when I heard her come in the room. She looked at me and shook her head. "Why aren't you ready? Come on, let's get you in that dress."

I slowly walked to her as she unzipped the garment bag to get my dress out. "Sam, am I doing the right thing? Am I sure about this? Should I really be getting married today?"

"Honey, I can't answer that for you. Only you know if you're ready. But if it makes you feel any better, I think you two are great for each other. You rarely fight. You look great together. You have so much in common. You are great together."

As I took my robe off, preparing to step into my dress, I asked her, "But, Sam, I'm so young. Plus, think about it, Sam, he's never going to age. If I want to be with him, he may have to change me. Otherwise, I'm going to be an old lady with a young man. What are people going to say? 'Aw, look, a boy having fun with his grandma!' Sam, PDA's are out of the question at that point!"

"Have you two talked about this?" she asked as I put the dress on.

"No, and that's an issue, too. He won't talk about it. He always just blows it off. Maybe I really am just making a mountain out of a mole hill but I'm really scared right now. I'm so nervous about this. I mean getting married is huge. Maybe it's just cold feet," I said as she zipped up the back of the dress.

"Missy, just calm down. I'm sure everything is going to be fine," she said putting her hands on my shoulders, looking right into my eyes. I took deep breath after deep breath. Slowly, I began to calm down.

"Alright, I think I'm OK."

"Good, because your man is outside waiting for you. Why don't you get your ass down there and marry him?"

I took a very deep breath and blew it out. I gave Sam a hug just as Esme, Jasper's "mom" walked in with our bouquets in her hand. Sam was the only one standing up with me. I didn't have any other bridesmaids. She was my only female friend. Even still I felt she had to be my maid of honor. She was my best friend in the world.

"You look absolutely beautiful, ladies. Here are your bouquets," she said handing them to us. "Missy, it's time to start lining up. Jasper is already outside waiting on you, and Emmett is downstairs waiting to escort Sam." Emmett was Jasper's best man. Jazz told me that he was closest to Emmett, that's why he chose him. Thankfully, Edward and Carlisle understood. I had worried they would be upset that they weren't chosen.

I walked out of the room behind the women. As I walked down the stairs and caught a glimpse of the crowd outside. It seemed like everyone I knew was here. My family had come up to be here for me. I was so happy about that. I would have been very upset if they hadn't been able to make it. Of course, Jake and Paul were here. That made me happy, too. I know they had only come up for Sam and stayed to see her through the pregnancy, but it meant a lot to me that they were here for me. Soon, they would have to go back to La Push to be with the Pack, who had not been able to make it, but for today, they were here witnessing me getting married to a man I love.

I stood inside the doors, trying to catch my breath. My shaking started again and my heart was in my throat. I was trying to keep my breathing even so I didn't hyperventilate but it was hard. Sam was standing in front of me, her arm through Emmett's.

They got their cue and started down the aisle. I watched them. Sam, with her belly round with child, did her best to walk regularly. I smiled. She looked so silly walking down the aisle like that. Emmett looked very handsome in his suit. I have to say that if I hadn't fallen in love with Jazz, I may have gone for Emmett.

The music changed to the wedding march as Sam and Emmett took their places. It was my turn to walk down the aisle. Once more I asked myself, Am I really ready for this? Is this really what I want? I searched my heart and found my answer. Yes. Yes, I was ready. Yes, this was what I wanted.

With that thought in my heart, I stepped onto the white colored carpet that was the aisle. My eyes locked onto Jasper. It seemed as if everything was in slow motion. I looked over Jazz in his suit and creamed my panties right then and there. He looked absolutely sexy in his suit. I had never thought that a man could be that sexy. It should be illegal.

I reached the end of the aisle, finally saw the preacher standing there with Jasper. "We are gathered here to day to join Melissa Danaine and Jasper Whitlock in holy matrimony," he said, projecting his voice so everyone could hear him. He continued on with his speech but I didn't hear any of it. I was lost in my soon-to-be husband's eyes. I was so happy that I had walked to the aisle today.

I finally tuned back in when the preacher said, "The happy couple has chosen to write their own vows. Jasper, if you would please."

Jasper smiled at me. "Missy," he said in a chocked voice. I guess if he could be crying, he would be. "I love you with all my heart. We've had our ups and downs but I vow to do everything in my power to make sure nothing ever comes between us. I vow to be your rock, your strength when you feel like you can't go on. I vow to be there for you no matter what. I will give you everything you could ever want. I will lover you until the end of forever." He looked at the preacher, signaling that he was done. I wiped the tears out of my eyes.

"Melissa, if you would?" the preacher said.

I gathered my strength and took a deep breath. "Jazz, I haven't known you long, but I know I will be with you forever. I love you very much. I vow to be everything you need. I vow to do everything I can to make you happy. I vow to stand by you in everything you do. I vow that no matter what happens, I will be there with you through it all. Nothing will ever come between us." I looked at the preacher. He nodded his head slightly.

"May I have the rings, please?" Emmett started patting his chest and thighs, checking his pockets. He had a scared look on his face.

"Ah, shit. Where'd they go? I swear I just had them, Jazz. FUCK!" He kept patting his pockets. I thought Jazz was going to attack him. "I'm kidding, man," Em said laughing. He took them out of his breast pocket and handed them to the preacher. I handed my bouquet back to Sam.

"Jasper, please take Melissa's ring and place it on her finger." Jazz took the ring from the preacher and placed it on my ring finger. He looked lovingly into my eyes. "Repeat after me. With this ring-"

"With this ring-"

"-I thee wed."

"-I thee wed."

"Melissa, please take Jasper's ring and place it on his finger." I took the ring from him and grabbed Jasper's hand. I placed the ring on his ring finger. "Repeat after me. With this ring-"

"With this ring-"

"-I thee wed."

"-I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher said and the crowd cheered. Before the preacher could tell Jazz to kiss me, I heard a loud gasp behind me. I turned around and found who had gasped. Sam.

Sam's point of view

"You know you're as sexy as hell for a pregnant woman. Did you use the restroom before you left, Miss Faucet?" Emmett whispered as we started to walk down the aisle. I caught a glimpse of the pack all watching intently as Emmett escorted me down the aisle.

"You're very handsome for a blood sucker, and no I don't need to go," I whispered back, blushing when I saw Paul wink at me. Emmett chuckled patting my hand while making sure I was securely in my place. Emmett and I actually were doing great as friends. He even got along with Paul and Jacob to a point. They still call each other names and bicker, but that will always be something they do. They are natural enemies anyway.

I smiled at how beautiful Missy looked walking down the aisle. Stupid hormones had me in tears already and they haven't even started. I rested my hand on my back feeling like the baby was weighing me down. Let me tell you, it's not easy carrying Paul's baby. I'm overly hungry. I mean I could eat all day long and still be hungry. I was sending Paul all over the damn place at 2 and 3 in the morning. I watched Missy overjoyed with excitement as the two where exchanging vows. I was so happy he was the one she was in love with, the one she wanted. I looked at Emmett, who was watching them with envy. I knew he still had feelings for me, and I know he hated seeing Paul and me being affectionate. I had asked him millions of times if he wanted me to leave to make it easier for him, but he refused.

He wanted me close with him, even if we were never more than just friends. He was almost perfect in every single way. Paul, on the other hand, truly was my other half. As much as you all may think I'm crazy to admit this, I love fighting with him. I love making up with him. I love how he is a smartass and how cocky he can be because that was how I was. We truly were meant for each other and I couldn't thank Emmett enough for bringing him back to me.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher said as the room roared to life. I felt something warm trickle down my leg and a tightening pain in my stomach. I gasped realizing my water had just broke. Missy turned to look at me along with Jasper. They hadn't even had their first kiss as husband and wife yet.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy for you," I said holding in my scream as I forced a smile. I put my hand over my stomach as they turned back to the preacher.

"You may now kiss the bride," he said as Jasper looked lovingly into Missy's eyes.

"Oh My god!" I said feel more liquid run down my leg. The room was cheering so loud no one heard me let out a whimper trying to make it through the whole ceremony. Paul quickly came over to me with a huge grin after the newly weds made their way back inside the house. I took a deep breath, grabbing Paul's arm.

"Baby, did you ugh.. Ok, so you really couldn't wait to use the restroom?" he asked rubbing his neck looking down at my soaking wet dress. I took another deep breath trying to talk but Emmett had to throw in his two fucking cents.

"Well that's rude, and gross. The ceremony wasn't that long. I asked you if you went before you left. See you should listen to me." Emmett and Paul both chuckled.

"You fucking jackass's. My water fucking broke. Oh my god, owwwww." I whined feeling another strong pain slowly wash over me. I grabbed Paul's hand while him and Emmett helped me stand up. "The baby is coming." I groaned in pain.

"HOLY SHIT! YO, DR. C!" Paul screamed as they helped me walk down the isle.

"You better pray to God I get drugs, Paul." I snapped crouching over, unable to walk anymore. Paul held me up while Emmett went to get his Dad.

"Baby, your going to be ok. This is great the baby is coming." He rubbed my back not helping me any.

"How the fuck is this shit great? I'm in pain, you bitch!" I cried out taking a seat.

"Well, what do you want me to do babe? I'm happy the baby is coming. I'm sorry you're in pain and I don't know what to do." He started to panic pacing back and fourth.

"THE BABY IS COMING!" Missy said running to my side. I groaned wanting to pull my hair.

"No, I'm just screaming in pain for no damn reason!" I snapped at her not really meaning to. This shit hurt like hell.

"Babe, just relax. Look at me. Just breathe. You need to breath." Paul knelt down in front of me making me look at him. Just looking into his warm eyes had me calming down. "Remember the breathing exercise you yelled at me for making you do. That will help. Come on, breathe with me." He smiled holding my hand as another contraction came on strong.

"Fuck you and your breathing!" I snapped thankful to see Carlisle rush to my side. Emmett was laughing with Jacob and I decided I'm in pain. They do what I say. "Shut the fuck up. Why are you all here? Fuck! Stop laughing you fucking mutt and Leech!" I snapped making their faces go white.

"Wow! She is scary," Jacob said, stepping back.

"Paul, you sure she is having your baby and not the omen?" Emmett chuckled high-fiveing Jacob.

"Sam, sweetie we need to get you to the hospital." Carlisle said helping me up. Everyone was talking at once celebrating behind me. I was getting irritated, but the second I looked over at Paul, who had tears in his eyes, I was calm again and ready to do this.

"Baby, Push!" Paul was trying to coach me after four hours of pushing.

"I can't do it! I can't! What the fuck did you get me pregnant with? A real wolf?" I screamed. Paul and Carlisle both laughed at my misery. "I'm glad your so fucking amused, you Jackass." I cried feeling another contraction start.

"Come on, Sam. One big push." Carlisle said, nonchalantly like my insides weren't being ripped apart.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate imprints! I hate wolfs! I hate that I love you!" I screamed while pushing but stopping when I hear a faint cry. I looked at Paul, then over at Carlisle who held up my baby.

"It's a boy." Carlisle cheered while Esme took my baby to clean him off.

"Baby, I'm so proud of you." Paul kissed my forehead then kissed my hand as Esme brought the baby over to us. She placed him in my arms where he laid staring up at me.

"I'm so sorry, Paul. I didn't mean anything I said," I told him as we both looked down at our son.

"I know you didn't mean that shit, ugh… damn.. ugh crap.. no wait.. stuff. I know you didn't mean that stuff." I giggled as Paul kissed the baby.

"I never thought we would ever actually have a baby." I looked up at Paul. He nodded his head, not saying anything. I handed the baby over to Paul. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"I always knew we would. I didn't think he would be this small with the way you were screaming and hollering." We both laughed as Paul sat on the bed next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder while we both watched our son take in his surroundings.

"Is it safe to come in yet?" Emmett said knocking on the door.

"Yeah, there is someone we want you guys to meet," I said, watching my whole family file in the room, all trying to get a peek of the baby. I laughed seeing Missy and Jasper come in her wedding dress with a huge smile on her face. Everyone was really quiet looking over at us.

"Everyone, we would like you to meet Tristan Jayden Call, our son." Paul said, proud while everyone awed and moved closer to us.

"All the cussing for this small ass thing?" Emmett chuckled, taking him out of Paul's hands.

"Hey, no more cussing around him," Paul said, getting protective. Emmett looked down at him, slowly nodding his head.

"You're going to be one spoiled kid. You know that?" Emmett cooed, looking down at him.

"I wanna hold him. Let me see him," Missy said overly excited.

"Missy, I love you, but you need to chill. I don't want your excited ass to drop him," Paul said kissing my check chuckling. I saw Jasper roll his eyes as Emmett handed Tristan over to Missy, who instantly started to cry. At first I thought maybe it was because she was that happy, but she shook her head handing the baby, who started to fuss, to Paul. Missy looked at Jasper with sad eyes, as she buried her head in his chest.

"I think Sam, Tristan, and Paul should rest. Why don't you all come back a little later?" Esme said in a calm motherly voice.

"WHAT? I didn't even get to hold him." Jacob voice boomed through the room.

"Shh, your going to upset him. Plus you have never held a baby in your life. We'll practice, along with diapers, uncle Jake." Paul laughed as I got more comfortable waiting for him to hand me Tristan.

Jacob stiffed laugh. "Yeah, no. You want to be a dad, you take care of the dirt. I'll use him to attract my imprint." He walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Baby, you look tired. Let me lay Tristan down and you get some rest." Paul cooed pushing my hair back.

"Tristan is here, I don't want to sleep," I whined pouting my lips. Paul laughed as Tristan yawned.

"You both have been through a lot today. Rest is a good thing, and he isn't going any were. I'm right here to keep an eye on both of you. Rest, baby love." He picked up the baby while I closed my eyes, finding it surprisingly easy to fall asleep.

I turned over on my side, keeping my eyes closed as I heard Paul whispering.

"But your uncle Emmett, he is a funny guy. Don't you tell him I said that. He will look after you and mommy when I'm not around, and that will only be when have to work. You don't have to worry about me never being around, because nothing can keep me away from you two.

"You know, son, you were born into an odd family, but honestly with as much love as there is and as protective as they can be, I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm thankful for everything that has happened. Only because you're here, and the protection is in full force around us. Well maybe not everything I could have done with out mommy and Uncle Em, ugh, being friends. Any way, I know we're up for a crazy ride, but just know you will always be loved and you can talk to me about anything. If mommy starts to get all girly on you, just let me know. I'll put a stop to it." I couldn't hold it in anymore I giggled watching Paul pace back and forth with Tristan.

"You're a great daddy already," I said as he came and sat down on the bed with me. He winked at Tristan then handed him to me.

"Yeah, I think I am and wer'e going to be a big happy family. Leeches and all"


End file.
